Mortal Kombat X - Parody Edition!
by PunkRoseBlitz
Summary: You've played through the game's story mode and loved the characters. Now it's time to enter through the story again where some of the characters have DC Comics superheroes' powers, Sub-Zero invites Scorpion to his fabulous tea party, and Raiden gets an invitation to enter a game show, hosted by Shinnok!
1. Johnny Cage: Actor and Green Lantern?

**Hello, Earthrealmers! What I have here today is something I got the inspiration of doing thanks to the awesome Mortal Kombat X game, and reading a parody of Star Wars Episode III, in which I highly recommend reading it if you're a fan of the franchise! It's called "Revenge of the Spoof". So of course, it will have all that is in the story mode of MKX, but with some changes to it! If you know parodies, then there you go!**

 **Warnings: I don't own Mortal Kombat. All rights belong to Ed Boon and Netherrealm Studios for making a wonderful franchise! I also need to clarify that there will be some OOC-ness in most of the characters. And of course, spoilers for those who hasn't seen story mode (in which you should of if you have the game). The rating might go up to M later for language and violence, but for now it's T!**

 **Now with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **•** **MKX** **•** **MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•** **MKX** **•**

 **Johnny Cage: Actor and Green Lantern?**

 **•** **MKX** **•** **MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•** **MKX** **•**

As the cameras move in every place they can imagine, it shows every character that is playable in the game, and for some reason, Johnny Cage of all people is narrating. That's probably why he's the first chapter in the fast selling game for Xbox One and PlayStation 4...

"Millions of years ago, Shinnok, one of the Elder Gods, was pissed off because the other gods forgot his birthday. Because of this, he turned against them and invaded Earthrealm. To please him, Raiden and the Elder Gods threw a party for Shinnok. Unfortunately, Shinnok was a spoiled Elder God, because he wanted a Harry Potter themed party, and not a Twilight one, so he destroyed the decorations and the cake that they worked on so seriously, which resulted in Shinnok being locked up in the Netherrealm."

The cameras zoomed in on Shinnok abolishing the Team Edward and Team Jacob plates, cups, and balloons, and then moved on to him being chained in Netherrealm. Johnny's voice out of nowhere continued,

"Others followed Shinnok's path, like Shao Kahn, that douchebag who tried to take over Earthrealm with his annoying hammer and arrow attacks. Thanks to Raiden, he persuaded the Elder Gods to form up a Mortal Kombat Tournament, so that Earthrealm can have a chance. But seriously, most of Earthrealm are humans with no powers… unlike me. I was one of the lucky ones."

Statues of everyone that appeared in Mortal Kombat 9 were shown fighting against each other, and one of them includes Shang Tsung eating popcorn, watching Scorpion fighting Nightwolf.

"For years and years… blah blah blah… Shao Kahn followed the Elder Gods' rules, and used his actually badass fighters to battle against Raiden's so-so defenders of Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat. Two years ago, we kicked his cheap ass. But Shao Kahn was greedy just like Shinnok, and violated the rules of Mortal Kombat and tried to take over Earthrealm."

The statues of the fallen characters that died in Mortal Kombat 9 were shown, and for some reason it looks like an orgy, but they do have their clothes on.

"Most of Earthrealm's defenders, like Bruce Lee right there, and our friends, died protecting it. But they're sort of alive. I mean, they're undead like zombies, and they can move, attack, all that jazz. Regardless, we still beat Shao Kahn and stopped his invasion."

Shao Kahn's statue crumbled, and Raiden's statue shows him doing a cheesy eighties montage where the main character jumps in the air and freezes.

"So, as punishment, the Elder Gods destroyed him, in which they should have done like five games ago! Hashtag seriously? We thought it was over, but Shinnok was pulling the strings. So… he's like the equivalent to 'Master of Puppets' by Metallica? If that's the case, then that sounds pretty cool!"

The final statue, Shinnok, shows him holding his amulet and glaring. Another item in his hand is a ripped napkin of Team Jacob.

"So basically, Shinnok wants to get revenge against the Elder Gods and escape the Netherrealm, and there you go!" Johnny said annoyed by having to narrate what happened throughout the beginning of the Mortal Kombat franchise.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

It is a beautiful evening in Earthrealm, until a soldier just got killed by a demonic, dragon thing, while other soldiers were running to wherever they need to go. Regrettably, their weapons were useless against whatever they were trying to shoot, and they were killed in the process. A helicopter amazingly shot one down and its wings were broken, falling down in the process. In the helicopter, a pilot and Johnny looked straight through the view.

"Destination is dead ahead sir," the pilot said. Johnny leaned in and smiled.

"When you land, please don't do it so aggressively like earlier. I paid for this you know," Johnny scolded, glaring at the pilot. The latter sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, sir, sorry." Johnny looked at the pretty blonde sitting beside the pilot, winking at her.

"Hey, Sonya, baby. So after this crap is over, how about I take you to see that new horror movie I star in that just released in theaters?" Sonya looked displeased from what he asked, and she got up, heading to the others that are on board. She looked at the actor again, motioning him to head over to where she is, and he did so.

"All right, so the coordinates are at the forest, and then we access to Raiden's Sky Temple. And no, it is _not_ in the sky!" The soldiers groaned in disappointment.

"So it's not like _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_?" one of the soldiers asked. Sonya raised an eyebrow at them, and shook her head. Johnny added,

"The fallen Elder God is still probably pissed off from that party, so be on your guard." When he was done speaking, he bumped into Kenshi, who was beside him all this time, but didn't notice, "Sorry, Kenshi. Didn't see you there," Johnny said to the blind swordsman. Kenshi sighed, looking at him through his blindfold.

"Very funny, Johnny." The swordsman looked at the soldiers, adding, "Anyway, if we don't expel Shinnok from Raiden's temple, he will poison the life stream of Earthrealm: the Jinsei."

"Don't you mean life force? This isn't Final Fantasy, Kenshi!" Johnny replied, irritated that his friend got it wrong. Kenshi sighed again, deciding not to reply.

"But we're not going to let that happen!" Sonya stated, regardless of the mistake Kenshi made.

"Kenshi and I—Well, _I_ am thankful that the Major let us help you. We are going to kick Shinnok's bony, but firm ass out of here!" An emergency alarm went off, and the three went up to the pilot. An explosion occurred in one of the helicopters, and it landed on the ground, creating a bigger explosion. Then out of nowhere, a spear killed the pilot instantly, and threw him out of the helicopter. Sonya went back to her seat to pilot the helicopter immediately. Johnny looked at the others with eyes wide, and he said to them,

"Okay, who else saw this coming? Show of hands, please!" Everyone's hands raised, and when Johnny saw Kenshi's hand up, he said to him, "Kenshi, you can't see worth shit! Put your hand down this instant!"

"I maybe blind, Johnny, but with my telepathy, I can see in a different way," Kenshi replied, irritated.

"You make no sense, Ken—" A yelp came out from one of the soldiers, and when the two turned around, Scorpion was there, kicking and killing some of the soldiers with his swords. He summoned a fire blast and it hit Kenshi, surprisingly not burning the blind swordsman, and the revenant used his spear, yelling out his signature catchphrase that's voice by a different guy, and not his speaking voice.

Time slowed down for Johnny, and he thought he was Father Time, so he stretched to get ready, but unfortunately for the actor, he was getting his ass kicked. But then he got himself together and stopped Scorpion from using a spear to stab him, and kicked him. Kenshi got hold of the fallen ninja and they were outside the helicopter, while Johnny had another opponent: Sub-Zero and he does not have a mask on!

It was rare for the Lin Kuei clan member to not wear one, and when Johnny got up, he asked the revenant,

"Dude, where's your mask? It makes you look naked!" The Lin Kuei man looked at him in confusion, and felt his jaw.

"Crap, hang on one minute," he replied, finding his mask from his front pocket. He put it on, and then grabbed onto two soldiers' heads, froze them, and clashed their heads together, leaving them headless and dead. He used one of their dead bodies to throw at towards Johnny, but he dodged it with a split.

"I should have been a cheerleader in high school!" he said to himself, getting up before a head rolled towards him. He chickened and tossed it outside. While they continued their fight, Kenshi and Scorpion were still hanging onto the flying vehicle, and they look like they are having fun.

"This is awesome!" Kenshi yelled at the revenant ninja.

"I know right?!" Scorpion replied in his normal voice. His foot accidentally kicked Kenshi, and he yelled when gravity was pulling him back, but he used his sword to endure. "Sorry, Kenshi!" Scorpion shouted.

Back to Johnny and Sub-Zero's fight, it was still going on, and then out of nowhere, Scorpion was there, so he elbowed him in the face and kicked Sub-Zero in the balls. The actor used this time to place their heads close together.

"Now come on, give the fan girls what they want and kiss each other!" Before anything could happen, the Lin Kuei was being pulled away thanks to Kenshi's telekinetic push. Johnny sighed, and punched Scorpion in the face and forced him out of the helicopter, but he was unlucky and fell along with him. The helicopter crash-landed immediately, and Sonya got knocked out. Johnny ran to the helicopter to check on the Major, but was stopped by Scorpion.

"To make this quick, we should do paper-rock-scissors. Does that sound good to you?" Johnny asked. Scorpion shrugged, and he placed his fist out, so Johnny did the same. "Two out of three, ready?" Scorpion just waited until Johnny gave the cue to start the game, and they started, Johnny winning with paper, then Scorpion with rock, and then Johnny winning with paper again. He cheered, and said, impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger, "Time to get to the chopper!"

Doing so, he ran, and despite his effort to make it, he was frozen by Sub-Zero. Struggling to get away, he used his strength to free himself, and found a crowbar that just happens to be lying on the ground for convenience sake, and did the same thing with Scorpion, doing paper-rock-scissors. Johnny won two times in a row, so he got lucky. He ran to Sonya, who, with the help of Kenshi, got her out of the chopper.

"Are you okay?" he asked Sonya. She nodded, and Kenshi said to Johnny,

"We fared better than the men."

"I didn't ask for your statement, Kenshi," Johnny fired back at him. The three ran away from the destroyed helicopter, getting ready to head to the Jinsei.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

On the other side of the world, monks and the demon things fought in the rain, and in an epic camera zoom, the Earthrealm Gods, Raiden and Fujin, posed in time for them to show off their powers. Since they are gods, they took them down no problem, but then flying demons landed on the ground and almost stabbed Fujin, but Raiden, as badass as usual, stopped the demon with his staff and continued fighting with the Wind God. It lasted for a bit until a green skull appeared out of one of the demon's chest, and the two gods dodged them in an awesome way.

There stood Quan Chi, the sorcerer of Outworld, and has his nipples shown from his outfit, which is a distraction for the flying demons and the gods.

"The mighty gods of Earthrealm," he stated, his arms motioning for effect and placing them on his hips.

"You befouled these hollowed grounds, Quan Chi! Be gone! And have you no shame in what you are wearing?" Raiden spoke up. The sorcerer's nose wrinkled.

"My choice of clothing has nothing to do with what I'm about to say. Surely you are pleased to see your friends," he replied, showing them the revenants of the unplayable characters: Kurtis Stryker, Sindel, and Kabal. "You abandon them to their deaths, and other than Sindel, they didn't even get laid! _You're_ the one who should be ashamed, Raiden! Regardless, I've brought them back from the dead, and gave them a new life."

"A life worse than death!" Raiden fired back. "They have glowing cracks on their skins for crying out loud! It makes them looked like plants!"

"You'll have these beautiful cracks when you will become one of them," Quan Chi replied. "And you'll witness your fall." The demon creatures and the three revenants ran to Raiden and Fujin, while the dark sorcerer, placed his hands on his hips like a model.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

At the Dead Woods Forest, Johnny, Kenshi, and Sonya got their positions ready. From afar, Johnny noticed the revenants of Jax, Sonya's best friend, and Smoke, who is one of the poor victims who are unplayable, but makes a cool appearance in the Lin Kuei faction kill.

"Jax…" Johnny said sympathetically, looking at Sonya afterwards. She looked over to Kenshi, and he nodded, getting ready to move, but not until a portal appeared, revealing Nightwolf and more demons.

"Nightwolf!" Kenshi said, surprised to see him.

"Damn it, Kenshi, be quiet!" Johnny said to the blind swordsman. Despite that, he was already fighting against him, making Johnny exasperated. He used his machine gun to shoot at the demons. Jax and Smoke heard this and ran to where they are, fighting against the soldiers. Johnny fought against Smoke, using his flexible kicks, but Smoke stopped him and plunged him to the ground. "Smoke," Johnny said with a glare.

"Smoke is dead. I am a—"

"No, I'm serious, there's smoke coming from that tree!" Johnny pointed, and when Smoke noticed, he and Johnny ran away from the burning tree. Then they continued their fight until Smoke was defeated.

Sonya fought against her revenant best friend, which pains her. But then it literately hit her when she got kicked at the side and then Jax punched her face. He looked at her and said before hitting her again,

"Time to whoop your ass." Before he could do anything, Johnny got on him and rolled him away from Sonya.

"The real Jax wouldn't whip his best friend's ass!"

"Johnny Cage. Kicking yours will be a pleasure!" After about like three minutes, Johnny defeated Jax, and said to him,

"We're going to fix you up, man." Immediately, Johnny ran and picked up a gun, heading to the cave where they would teleport to Raiden's temple. Up ahead, Kenshi was there, his sword glowing blue.

"Dude, your sword's a light saber. That's so cool! Anyway, is that the elevator?" Johnny said to the swordsman. Kenshi looked at the actor in annoyance, but replied nonetheless.

"Yes… the elevator. Sento contains the souls of my ancestors; to guide me."

"Man, Kenshi, I shouldn't have treated you like crap when your light saber can talk to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Sento is not a—" Kenshi sighed, but continued. "Yes, I forgive you, Johnny." Johnny smiled, but it disappeared when the cave began to crumble, the demons coming close.

"Well, could they hurry the hell up?" Johnny complained, heading to meet up with Sonya. Kenshi continued to use his glowing sword to find the portal, and murmured something in Japanese. The portal appeared and he went in it. Johnny smiled and said, "Going up!" He directed Sonya and three soldiers to head to the portal, and then went to the two he ran to, telling them to "close the door." They nodded, and Johnny caught up to the portal before it closed.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Raiden and Fujin blasted their elemental beams at the three revenants, while Quan Chi walks leisurely and laughs. After the revenants collapsed, they were greeted with giant skull hands clasped together that appeared out of thin air and implanted on the ground. As they unclasped, Shinnok appeared.

"You see it now, Raiden: your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope."

"And what do you offer?" Raiden asked in determination, defending the Jinsei Chamber doors with Fujin. "The same you did a millennia ago! When you ruined your chance to have a great birthday party we graciously threw out for you! And to protect Earthrealm! We punished your avarice and imprisoned you in the Netherrealm! And we'll do so again!"

"Twilight is an abomination and Harry Potter was my favorite! The legacy of life is death, Raiden, and when I beat you, you will have a Fifty Shades of Grey party with my followers!" The three revenants and Quan Chi started to attack the Earthrealm Gods, and when Quan Chi's skull attack landed on Raiden, it started to make out with the Thunder God and suffocated him. It stopped when Fujin kicked Quan Chi in the face, later fighting against Stryker. He stopped him, and then Sindel used her screaming attack, and when Fujin was at his limits, Raiden electrocuted her head, and it was slightly burnt.

"I don't know how we can survive hits like this, Raiden," Fujin stated.

"We're the Earthrealm Gods, are we not?" Raiden answered. The Wind God nodded, and as they were distracted, Shinnok's amulet hit the two gods and landed them in the Jinsei Chamber. The two gods looked up at Shinnok's who was walking painfully slow.

"You will not touch the Jinsei, and what's taking you so long to walk up to us?" Fujin asked with a glare.

"Dramatic effect, duh!" Shinnok sassed him. "Earthrealm will know the truth of death." Using his amulet, it pulled the two gods near like magnets, and the song "Sandstorm" by Darude was playing, earning a laugh from the fallen Elder God. As the Gods of Earthrealm yell from the intense strength of the amulet, Johnny's Shadow Kick came into play and hit Shinnok, knocking him to the ground. The amulet rolled to the ground, away from Shinnok. Johnny, Kenshi, and Sonya went into the chamber, prepared for a fight.

"Oh sorry, ma'am. Didn't see you there, and what was that song? It sounded great!" Shinnok had a temper tantrum and got up, looking pissed as hell.

"That damn meme is so annoying! How dare you?!" With his hand, he released red energy and aimed it at the actor.

"Damn, I'm good!" Johnny said, dodging Shinnok's attack. Unfortunately, Kenshi got hit by Shinnok's blast, and got hit in the back of the head to the stone wall, knocking him out.

 _"Mmm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well—?"_

"What is that noise?" Shinnok said, stopping his attack. Everyone, including Raiden and Fujin, who were getting up from the amulet's force, was silent, and when the ringtone continued on, Sonya put down her weapon and got her phone out.

"Now's not a good time," she said to her phone. "Mom, I—Yes, ma'am, we're saving the world. Yes—Yes, ma'am. No that's your underwear in the laundry, Mom! I got to go!" Sonya hangs up her phone and picked up her weapon, shooting at the fallen Elder God, but since it is Mortal Kombat, it's pretty much useless. She threw her weapon away and said to Johnny, "Ready?"

"To do laundry?"

"No! To beat the hell out of Shinnok!"

"Oh. As always," Johnny replied. The two ran to him, and with their skills in kombat, they fell to the ground thanks to Shinnok's jump kick with his legs spread in the air. It nearly knocked out Sonya, so Johnny got back up and tried again, but Shinnok's power lifted him up and threw him feet away from him. Sonya and Raiden ran to get the amulet, but Shinnok stopped them with a force push and they flew back. The former Elder God looked at Sonya and she became highlighted in red, being hurt by Shinnok's power.

"She will be the first to join my party," Shinnok said.

"No!" Johnny yelled, running up to Shinnok, glowing green and stopping his attack from killing Sonya. The actor looked at himself, still glowing green, and was surprised and excited, like a kid getting ice cream. "Holy crap, I'm Green Lantern!" Johnny cleared his throat, and said, "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape—"

"Are you serious?!" Shinnok asked Johnny.

"What? I'm reciting my oath!"

"No, not that ridiculous crap! How come you did not noticed you've had that power?! You fought like, I don't know, four of my revenants! And you kicked me with your powers, too!"

"For the record, we did paper-rock-scissors! Well, half of them I did it with!" The Thunder God stared at Johnny's power, and when he noticed the amulet near him, he got his attention.

"Johnny Cage, the amulet!" Raiden said, pointing to the object near Johnny's foot. Johnny looked at Raiden, and he gave him a quizzical expression.

"No way, Gramps! We could sell it and make millions! I maybe a movie star and just found out I'm a Green Lantern, but think about all the houses and yachts I could buy!" Raiden was at the point where he was about to use his lightning attack on Johnny, and the latter got nervous and kicked it back to Raiden. He caught it and used the power on Shinnok, making him bound and pulled towards the magical object. "Sandstorm" was playing again and Johnny started to dance to it, and when Shinnok was transported to the amulet, the music stopped, and Johnny frowned, "Come on Gramps! That was my jam!"

The actor found Sonya, injured on the floor, and he ran to her, placing her in his arms.

"Johnny... did we...?" she moaned out.

"Yeah, we got him, but I won't remember how that song goes now that he's imprisoned." The Thunder God walked towards the two, holding the amulet carefully.

"Wait here. The chamber's properties will heal Sonya—" He accidentally dropped the amulet, and he hurriedly picked it up before it broke. "Sorry, my hand's slippery." After that awkwardness ended, Kenshi and Fujin ran to the three.

"Quan Chi and the others, they are gone. A surge of power in the chamber overwhelmed my senses—"

"How do you see with that blindfold?" Fujin asked Kenshi, using his hand to touch his blindfold. Not trying to be rude, Kenshi slapped his hand and backed away, making the Wind God frown, but his mood quickly went away when he looked at Raiden. "We can deal with Quan Chi, later."

"We've netted a bigger price today," Raiden added.

"Shinnok's amulet... and within it—" Kenshi said, his hand trying to reach towards it as if he wanted it badly.

"Twilight lover himself," Johnny finished with a smirk.

"We must take it to the Elder Gods," Fujin stated to Raiden.

"They cannot destroy it. No one can... except when I almost accidentally did." And with that, the two gods walked away from the three. Kenshi bent down to get on Johnny's level, since he's still hanging onto Sonya from the fight.

"The war is not over; Quan Chi has escaped. Why are you smiling like the Joker?" Johnny looked at the blind swordsman with his grin, and he said to him,

"I think I'm about to get laid." Kenshi face palmed his own face, and Johnny still smiled from what he said.

 **•** **MKX** **•** **MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•** **MKX** **•**

 **I would add the years later stuff and introduce the four teens, but I think this is a good stopping point. I think I'll add them in the next chapter. :)**

 **So, what do you think? I really want to continue with this, so let me know what you think! I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow that goes to this story! I hope you liked this!**

 **Another quick thing: if you like I made a MKX one shot called "My Savior", and it would be an honor of you can check it out after this (warning: it's a lemon, but if you want to read it, go ahead)! Hope to see you soon!**


	2. Kotal Kahn: The Aztec of Outworld

**I'm thankful for the reviews and favorites and follows so far! I'm glad that you guys are tuning in! Now I must reply to these reviews and we'll get to it!**

 **xMK Warriorx: I'm glad that I made you laugh. :) I can't wait to do Raiden's chapter too. It's going to be hilarious!**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I had to throw in that song somewhere! XD**

 **Guest: Why thank you, kind Guest! I'm glad you enjoyed this!**

 **Now here's the next chapter!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Kotal Kahn: The Aztec of Outworld**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Twenty years have passed, and damn did Johnny get old! For someone who's fifty-something, he's got it going on. In some high-tech military computer room, he has four young adults in the room, one of which is his daughter: Cassie Carlton Cage, the cocky leader of the squad who lost a bet with her dad when she tried to become an actress, but blew it when she accidentally killed a stuntman and took a selfie with him. Luckily, due to her dad being rich, she didn't have to stay in prison. That's why she's in the Special Forces since that dark day.

And the rest includes Jacqui Briggs, who is like her dad, and is Cassie's best friend, but gets pissed every time someone mentions about her dad being a former revenant. Last time some did that, they went home with broken balls or severed jaws. Then there's Kung Jin, who is a Shaolin warrior like Kung Lao, but when he introduces himself, people think his name is actually Kung, or in rare cases, Johnny Yong Bosch. How did they come up with that name, Jin had no freaking clue. Last, but hopefully not least, is Takeda Takahashi, a Shirai-Ryu warrior who carries the trait of his dad's telepathic powers, but is always complimented for having a nice ass for some strange reason, but your other sisters can't deny.

Johnny stood there smiling, and then realized everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Oh, sorry. Raiden told me that I'm a descendant from some Mediterranean war cult, whose warriors were bred from the gods. As much as it would be cool to turn into Green Lantern again, I was never able to summon it again. Raiden thinks that it was triggered when I was about to see a loved one die. But then again, when I banged Cassie's mother, a part of my body did triggered, just not in kombat."

The others looked at him with disgust.

"TMI much?" Jin asked with an uncomfortable face. He moved his head to look at the blonde. "Hey, Cassie, were you able to do anything like that, or did it skip a generation?" When the Shaolin asked that, Cassie didn't respond. "Hello, Cassie?" Jin looked at Takeda, who shrugged, and then they looked at Jacqui, who is sitting beside Cassie. The African-American shook her best friend to get her attention.

"Cass! Jin asked you a question!" The squad leader woke up with a snore, and she looked alarmed and groaned.

"No, Jin, you cannot borrow my Xbox One!" The Chinese warrior raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who later looked at Jin while yawning.

"That's not what I said, Sleeping Beauty. I asked if you were able to glow green like your dad?" Cassie blinked, understanding what he asked.

"Oh, that. Well, I didn't need it in those places we've been to: Kurdistan, Iran. Right Jacqui?"

"That's right," Jacqui agreed, typing on the computer. "Shaolin monks sent your ass there, Jin?" The Shaolin warrior leaned in, pointing his thumb towards him and Takeda.

"Takeda and I've seen plenty of action. Some that would blow your Special Forces' brains—"

"Calm your tits everyone!" Johnny interrupted. The four team members looked away from the older man in shame. "You're here because you deserved to be, and not just to make it two men and two women. You are all beautiful and unique snowflakes." The actor shook his head, regretting what he just said. "And today is our six-week anniversary! Secretary Blake said he's pleased with our progress!"

"You could spit in his hair and he'd be 'pleased with our progress...'" Jin replied. Takeda looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

 _What does that mean exactly?_ the Shirai-Ryu warrior thought towards what his comrade said.

"At least he got Mr. Cage's nice ass to help us make this team," Jacqui stated. Everyone looked at her weirdly, and it made Cassie rub her eyes and sigh. Takeda pretended he didn't hear what she said and spoke up with a smile,

"I'm just glad the Shirai-Ryu chose me to join. New places and new faces." He clicked his tongue toward Jacqui, who rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze. Johnny got in the middle of the four.

"As much as I hate to say it, us folks are gonna retire someday. Your somewhat messed up generation is ready to step up. S-F, and... the Asian ones: together. Your first mission is to go to the Lin Kuei Temple, or as Sub-Zero calls it, Planet Hoth. We haven't heard from the Grandmaster since the time skip, so it's your job to make snowmen, bring Christmas joy to his heart, and of course, to help us if things flare up in Outworld. If he's not willing to cooperate, then you need to sing _Frozen_ songs, no matter how off-key you are."

Jin and Jacqui groaned in response, while Takeda smiled. Cassie on the other hand, said to her father,

"Dad, it is spring, and what about Outworld? Does Kotal Kahn respect the Reiko Accords?" Johnny nodded towards his daughter.

"It's always Christmas over there, and Kotal Kahn does respect the accords," her father replied. "Right now, he's facing a civil war _and_ there's a rumor going around that he is suicidal. If the rebels win, then the accords will be history, and the rumor might get to him."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

In Outworld, some sort of parade is happening, and it includes men in skull helmets, a cowboy, and a hooded collection of souls who is one person for some reason. They are guiding a carriage, who has the ruler of Outworld, a bug lady, something like that, and Kano. ...Wait what?

"I just don't get it, you two. Just because one of my moves is called 'Blood Offering', that doesn't make me suicidal. The tabloids need to fix this immediately. They even did it at the wrong time; the time when we're at a bloody civil war."

"Emperor, you know the expression, 'S'not worth a dirt on my shoe'? Just use that and shove it in their ass!" Kano remarked.

"This One understands. You gain power with every sacrifice of your blood," the frightening bug lady said. She looked at Kano. "Kotal Kahn has always bargained with you, Kano."

"Sure, of course. Upgraded weapons and the civil war will be done!"

"What about the rumors?" Kotal Kahn asked. Kano blinked and cleared his throat.

"Uh, that I can't really help with because I'm not a publicist," the Australian replied. Kotal Kahn sighed in disappointment.

"Fine. But you know Mileena's location?"

"Yes and her whole army. S'gotta be worth at least... fifty." Kotal Kahn nodded.

"I must attack her. She might be the one who started that rumor, so it would please me." When the emperor was talking, Kano was looking at the view outside, and noticed two people running at the top of the roofs with a group behind him. He smiled and waved at them, showing off a cheesy grin. The two outside gave him dirty looks, despite wearing masks. "What are you doing, Kano?" the Kahn asked.

The Black Dragon leader stopped what he was doing, and looked at the emperor with a nervous expression.

"I was waving to the crowd. They were happy to see you safe and sound!" He gulped afterwards. "Do we have a deal?" Before the Kahn could answer, the carriage bumped and the three landed on the seats across from them. It made them hit their heads, but not to the point of a concussion. As they were rubbing their heads, Kotal Kahn looked at the Kytinn.

"What is it, D'Vorah?" She looked at the view from her side, and replied to the emperor.

"The emperor should not be concerned. An accident up ahead. This One shall clear it."

While the Kytinn went out the carriage to check on the accident, a group of butterfaces, and three obvious characters watch the accident from above the roofs of Outworld homes.

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order," the Egyptian looking woman said to the woman in the middle.

"It is given, dearest Tanya," she replied. Tanya left, leaving the pink and purple cladded warriors to watch the view. The purple cladded ninja spoke up, looking at the pink one.

"You know, Mileena, starting a rumor about the emperor is one thing, but killing an emperor..."

"False emperor!" Mileena scolded.

"...requires power. Power you have, Mileena, and are too damn lazy to use it." Mileena looked away from his gaze, and she got out an amulet, which exactly looks like Shinnok's.

Wait a minute. Even though it's been twenty years, how in the hell did Mileena of all people get it? Last time, Raiden had it, and now it is in Mileena's hand. Oh well, Mileena needs to reply to her comrade's statement.

"It pains me to use it, Rain. I need more time. The usurper's excursion came too soon..."

"The rain falls when it may," Rain replied.

"If I had to sleep with that old dirty bastard, then I should get what I want." Mileena said to Rain, shivering in the process.

"You'd go as far as to sleep with him?" Rain asked Mileena.

"That's why I have lips in this game!" She replied, removing her mask and revealing her full lips to Rain. As much as it is disgusting to think Mileena would sleep with Kano, her lips are actually pretty.

"Ew!" Rain yelled. Mileena gasped as if she was offended.

"What? They are beautiful!"

"No, I'm talking about that you slept with Kano so that he can kill Kotal Kahn!" Mileena groaned and put her mask back on.

"Shut up, Rain!"

Back to the inside of the carriage, the Kahn and Kano waited for the accident to stop. When he heard yells, there were many Tarkatans running towards them. Outside, D'Vorah glared, and with the help of the cowboy and multiple souls in one body, they fought off the bladed creatures.

While that's going on, Kano almost assassinated the emperor, but he noticed and defended himself, and managed to crack Kano's skull, even though he's still able to still move. When the Australian used his laser beam, Kotal Kahn looked amazed, seeing it glow.

"Are you the Terminator?!" Kano looked at him weirdly, fighting back.

"No, I'm still Kano!" The two kept fighting until they broke out of the carriage, and the two got up, preparing for kombat.

"What you offer, was nothing but air and wind, Kano?" The Black Dragon leader smirked.

"Keep your fifty million! I had sex with Mileena and it was all I need to kill you!"

"...are you serious right now?" Kotal Kahn asked with his face painted with disturbance and revulsion.

"Hell, yeah!" After Kano's response, they started to fight. The emperor was winning, but then he got out a knife and cut his palm.

"It is true! You are suicidal! Nothing but a suicidal Aztec wannabe!" Kano pointed out, laughing like a maniac. Kotal Kahn was mad pissed to the point he used his sunstone to use as a projectile. In health bar standards, he chipped off twenty percent of Kano's health, and he was down and out! Don't mess with the Kahn by calling him an Aztec, let alone suicidal. Let's just say that Kotal Kahn was made fun of when he was little for being called an Aztec.

"Geez, you are strong when you cut yourself!" Kano coughed up, curling from his injuries.

"And you're not worth the dirt on my shoe!" the emperor fired back. A crowd that was watching the fight yelled out with "Oooh!" and "Burn!", like a rap battle that just ended with someone who got schooled. A few of them offered their hands for high fives, and he graciously accepted it, giving them a smile in the process. When they were done, Kotal Kahn got back to business.

The emperor wasn't finished yet, so with his cutting knife, he went to Kano and stabbed him in the back, making Kano yelp in pain. Kotal Kahn then had Kano to where his knife is near Kano's neck.

Then a fireball hit Kotal Kahn, not burning him for some reason. Tanya was responsible, and bowed to the emperor. She got down from the top of the carriage, walking towards him.

"You're the Egyptian, Tanya," Kotal Kahn said to the brunette. Tanya stood up from her bow, glaring at the Kahn for what he said.

"I'm pleased you remembered me, Ko'atal, but I swear for a nickel every time someone calls me an Egyptian, I would be able to have your kind of money!" She threw another fireball at him, but he caught it and reflected it back, hitting her.

"I'll never forgive those who freed Mileena."

"She vowed to create a free Edenia, and she was going to add more shopping malls so I could buy more eyeliner!" Kotal Kahn clashed his knife against her, but she endured with her attached spears or... whatever.

"No wonder why you look like an Egyptian. Outworld stands strong against its enemies."

"It will never be united under your rule." When they moved back, the Kahn responded,

"The rumor and rebellion prevents it."

After pointless fighting, and no need to do blood offering, the emperor won, leaving Tanya's eyeliner messed up. She shrieked and looked away, covering her face and running away.

"See what Mileena has done to you?" he responded to her actions. Not too long after, he took down some butterfaces and found Mileena and Rain watching him, eating some candy. He glared, saying to himself. "She tests me for the last time, and how dare she eats something when I'm severely hungry?" With the help of the sun, he teleported, and was behind Mileena and Rain. "Mileena." The group turned around, shocked.

"Kano was supposed to kill you!" She looked at the Tarkatans, pointed at Kotal Kahn, and said to them, " _Rrgo na-TAY_!" The three creatures looked at Mileena in confusion.

"We speak English, so we have no idea what just came out of your mouth," one of them said. Mileena shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Take him out!" she replied. After saying their thanks, the bladed creatures went to the emperor and tried to take him out, but he was too good for them. Then he went to Mileena, fighting her until she accidentally ripped a nail, distracting her.

Kotal Kahn used this time to punch her side to side in the face, and when he used a sun disk and throws it at Mileena, making her fall to the ground. He looked at Rain, walking towards him.

"Another Edenian, the supposed half-god." With another language said into place, Rain summoned a bubble. The emperor couldn't help but laugh at how small it is, making the Edenian angry. He summoned a stronger one, and it trapped Kotal Kahn, making him unable to breath.

"Argus is my father! It's clearly stated that I'm not declared a god by commoners, Buluc." The emperor managed to get out of Rain's water prison with his sun powers, and caught his breath.

"Son of Argus, Mileena should know your true intentions."

"Like what?"

"You want to start a new life, become a stripper named Purple Rain, and have that Prince song play every time you're called out in a club!" He ran to the Edenian, but the latter teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground, making Kotal Kahn groan for a bit. Rain appeared behind him preparing for a fight.

"My true intentions are to teach you the difference between pretension and godhood. _Then_ I will be a stripper!"

As soon as the two started fighting, Rain's powers were unfortunately weak due to summoning weak bubbles again and due to the fact that it's a beautiful day in Outworld, no clouds and all. With that, the emperor took him down with a flawless victory. The camera zoomed in on the Kahn, and it accidentally bumped against him, making him push it back a bit. He looked down at Rain and said to him,

"You should just stick to blowing bubbles with children."

The cowboy from earlier ran to them, and with nods in agreement, the mask and hat wearing man looked at the Edenian.

"You won't touch him again," he said to Rain, kicking him in the face. The half-god landed on his back, and the cowboy went to him. His foot landed on his neck, and cocked his pistol to the Edenian's head. Rain grasped his boot with his hands, trying to get off.

"But I will," Mileena said. The three looked at the rebel, and the cowboy laughed.

"How? I'm about to shoot—" Mileena's sai flew at his hand, and the gunman groaned when it cut his hand and made him drop his gun. "Lady, that gun is like a son to me!" Mileena laughed.

"Deal with it, Clint Eastwood!"

"My name is—"

"I don't have time for you now!" When Mileena walked past Rain, he teleported, leaving the Outworld rebel and emperor on the battlefield. "As the heir to my father Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahnum of Outworld, order your execution!"

When they started to fight, Mileena was in the lead. Maybe because she kept spamming her sais since they can come back to her. Kotal Kahn was irritated and threw an old lady at her, killing her instantly. It hit Mileena, and when she pushed the dead body away, she noticed the Outworld emperor... dancing? She got up and rubbed her eyes to see if her sight was playing tricks on her.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!"

"A disco sun ray dance! When I'm hurt, this gets me healed!" Mileena laughed evilly and walked up to him.

"Then let me join you— Ow!" Kotal Kahn laughed this time, stating to her,

"It doesn't work on you, Mileena. Only I can dance the dance of life!" With his health replenished, the emperor got it together and finished Mileena. "You'll be the one getting the execution, Mileena." The same group from the battle with Kano came out again, saying their signature words. When that was over, the skull wearing men came to surround her. "You will atone for what you've done, Mileena."

Mileena tried to run away, but behind her were the warriors preventing her from escaping. The emperor began to say his phrase for executions, and bright flames began to surround him.

"Up the stair path, to the fire's edge..." releasing his power towards her, Mileena used Shinnok's amulet, energy coming out of it and "Sandstorm" playing again. The power of music made the emperor go down, and three of his warriors disappeared while they were dancing to the song. Some of Kotal Kahn's power hit Mileena and she got down.

Rain appeared and grabbed hold of her, and before they escaped Mileena said,

"Rain, you'll get this outfit—" And with that, they teleported away. Kotal Kahn shook his head to get back up, and with the help of D'Vorah, she aided him up.

"What did my emperor see?" she asked the Kahn. He replied,

"A cub turned into a jaguar, and one that gets around for the sake of ruling Outworld. I need to know if she started that rumor as well."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back in Earthrealm, the four young adults looked Sub-Zero's temple via computer, while Johnny watches them like a poised creep.

"Once we hit the drop point, we split up," Cassie instructed the other three. "Jacqui and I will come in from the south, and you two from the west."

"Rendezvous here," Jacqui pointed to the computer screen, "The north entrance."

"That makes more sense," Takeda stated. "My dyslexia would kick in if you didn't say anything." He winked at Jacqui, but she didn't see it, much to his dismay.

"Then what? A simple pick up and go? We aren't pizza deliverers," Jin asked with his arms crossed.

"We'll sing 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' in A cappella if he resists," Cassie replied.

"We're gonna need to do more singing since resistance is more possible than you think," Takeda said, smiling kindly at the squad leader. She smirked back at him.

"Don't sweat it. We'll have to do Christmas songs if _Frozen_ doesn't work out."

"So why do we have to sing if it doesn't work out? Don't you think it's cheesy and out of place, since we're trained to I don't know: fight?" Jin asked. Jacqui agreed with a nod.

"Because he'll let it go!" Johnny said from behind. The four looked at him with a questionable expression. "Too soon?"

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **The first chapter might be a bit funnier, in my opinion, but there are some parts that are laughable. While I play some Mortal Kombat, I will also wait patiently during my summer job waiting for your opinions on this chapter, and working on the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Sub-Zero: Earthrealm's Version of Elsa

**Now I have four favorites plus followers, along with ten reviews! Thank you so much for the support guys! :D I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!**

 **I'm excited for this chapter because we all know how serious and... cold Sub-Zero can be, well I decided to have some fun with his character and how his chapter plays out! I love him to the point he would be in my top five favorite characters in Mortal Kombat. Even when we're done playing as him and the chapter still goes on, I'm looking forward to what you all think when I add in something! Enjoy!**

 **xMK Warriorx: When I got that achievement, I laughed because of how funny it is! XD**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I thought of him when he directed western movies long ago, so that's how I got his name! I know how much you love Johnny so I made him said the pun!**

 **Guest: I have not seen that, but I've heard of it and I'll check it out! I might reference that once I watch it!**

 **Guest (2): Thank you! More you shall get! :)**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Sub-Zero: Earthrealm's Version of Elsa**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

In the cold, two men were running up the stairs, panting. The sound of it was urgency to let their leader know something, but before they could make it up there, one of them said,

"The last one up there has to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and call out three people to do it!" The one on his right shook his head, still heading up the stairs.

"Phillip, that trend's been done for about a year now. Plus, we're already in the damn cold!" The one named Phillip shrugged, but agreed.

"Fair enough." As soon as the two got up the stairs, who they were trying to find wasn't sitting on his favorite chair. "Where is he?" Phillip asked. "We need to tell him about the intruders and down defenses." Sure enough, when they looked for their master, they found him moving, but in the most unusual way, and using his powers to the point it was making the two shiver.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground!" From afar, they heard a voice. One that doesn't sound great for singing, add to the fact that it's a man's voice too deep and sexy to sing that song. Sub-Zero... is singing? The two men's jaws dropped, witnessing what is happening. He's creating ice crystals that are turned to snowflakes, twirling, and of course, singing his heart out.

"Uhh, Grandmaster?" Phillip spoke out.

"My soul is spiraling—" the Lin Kuei clan member turned around with a surprised expression, one with fear. "No one heard that!" Sub-Zero yelled, throwing an ice ball to one of the guards. It caught him, and froze him on the spot, his pose somewhat funny with his tongue out and hands raised like he was being arrested.

"Phillip!" the other exclaimed, trying his best to thaw him. Sub-Zero realized what he done, and covered his mouth in regret.

"Oops! Sorry, but don't worry, he'll thaw in an hour. So... How can I help you, uhh...? Your name please? There are so many of you." The unfrozen man bowed slightly to respect Sub-Zero.

"It's Terrance, sir. Anyway, the forward defenses stand down as you commanded, Grandmaster, and there are four intruders." Sub-Zero smiled, caressing his beard with a pleased look on his face.

"It is time to entertain our guests," he replied. "Also, while we head out, please bring Phillip so that he won't be lost on what's happening." With a bow, Terrance grabbed hold of Phillip and as he follows the Grandmaster, he also struggled to bring him down, since his weight is a bit heavy. A couple more of them followed Sub-Zero, Terrance, and Phillip, sort of. They made their way outside the temple, and went down the small flight of stairs, but Terrance still struggled to get Phillip down, and when he finally made it, he panted and sighed of relief. The five head to the statue and honored it by praying to it.

Ironically, they have not seen the Special Forces team, who were hiding from the sides of the stairs with Cassie and Jacqui on one side, and Jin and Takeda on the other. The Shaolin warrior looked at Cassie, wondering if now's the good time, but she silently mouth, "No." Jin looked at them again, and did what he dreaded, leaving his spot.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come let's go and play..." His voice was amazingly on-key, but it wasn't good enough for the plan Cassie came up with. She followed, glared at him, and said,

"Jin for God's sake!" Jacqui and Takeda followed them, being behind the two that went to the Grandmaster first.

"You are not welcome here," Sub-Zero said. "State your intentions, but I must say: that is a nice voice." Jin made a face at Cassie, since he got a compliment out of it, but Cassie disregarded that and said to Lin Kuei,

"Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. My name is Sergeant—" Lin Kuei ninjas appeared in large numbers, and surrounded the four. They stood close to each other while Sub-Zero stood up and looked at the blonde.

"You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. What will you do?" The sergeant looked at her teammates, gulping to get a lump out of her throat due to what she's about to say.

"Okay, you three, it's time for our A cappella," Cassie stated.

They stayed in their positions, took deep breaths, and Jacqui started to vocalize the song with an "ah". Takeda harmonized with a beat, and then Jin did what Jacqui is doing, but making it sound low. The last was Cassie, and when the time came, she opened her eyes and looked nervously at the Grandmaster, but her voice was the opposite.

"The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore, who knew we owned—"

"It is too late for singing. It was ruined when Johnny Yong Bosch sang off-key," Sub-Zero declared. Jin looked offended and fired back,

"That's not my name! And you said my voice was nice!" The Lin Kuei member laughed, crossing his arms.

"It's called, 'sarcasm'." When he gave a signal with his hand, that's when the ninjas started to attack the four, but Sub-Zero went to Cassie, now in kombat. He threw an ice ball at her, but the blonde luckily blocked it. "Cassandra Cage. You lead this group, but they do not follow your voice. What would your mother do?"

"Stop singing like a pussy and take you down!" she replied with determination. For a first hit, the Grandmaster used his Ice Slide, and Cassie slipped. She used her guns to get some long range damage done, then coming in for a somersault kick. Sub-Zero kept on using his sliding ability, pissing off the squad leader. "Dude, stop spamming your Ice Slide!"

"But it's fun!" he replied. With a groan, the blonde tried to run to him, but once again, he was sliding, and with that, Cassie was down. He looked down at her, and said in a serious tone, "You are more like your mother than you think."

From behind, Takeda tried to attack him with a rolling kick, but the Lin Kuei member was too smart to know that and countered it, fighting back until he froze himself. Takeda did a flip kick, shattering the ice. The Asian's eyes widen from what he just did.

"Fatality?" he asked curiously. He looked around, and what he got was what he tried to do against the Grandmaster, but unlike earlier, he was successful. Sub-Zero kicked Takeda on his back, landing in a cool way, but got back up as soon as it was done. Takeda slowly got up, weary from that surprise attack.

"Your powers should have showed my plans, Takahashi Takeda. No doubt Kenshi taught you how to use them. Then again, how did he even knock up someone when he's blind?" Straightening himself for a fight, Takeda replied,

"My father taught me a lot, Grandmaster, and I'm not going to comment on that question."

"Let us see." Sub-Zero started the fight with his ice hammer, and it almost hit the Shirai-Ryu warrior, but he used his _ronin_ sword from the ground and it rose up from below, hitting the Grandmaster. It impressed him, but not well enough. He would use his X-ray, but last time he did that on someone, it nearly killed him. Seriously, squishing one's stomach juices, making the blood and fluid freeze into a giant spear, and stabbing someone in the eye is a threat. That's why Sub-Zero uses his ex-special attacks to get more damage and to do more combos. Using that strategy, it helped make the fight against the Takahashi family member easy, and when Takeda was exhausted, he fainted. Sub-Zero grinned and said to the fallen telepathy user,

"You are not your father. Not yet, unless you go blind like him."

It was now Jacqui's turn. When her uppercut came into play, the Grandmaster suspected that and dodged it in a fashionable way. The African-American groaned, clenching her fists in preparation for a fight.

"Dammit... I can never punch someone in the face, but the balls are out of the question..." she said to herself, but Sub-Zero heard due to his surprised expression.

"Okay...? Either way, that was quite an entrance, Jacqueline Briggs," he replied regardless.

" _Specialist_ Briggs." The Grandmaster immaturely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, _Specialist_ Briggs. Military decorum is important in your family." Since the cue to not face one another in kombat is in play, the two started their fight off in a quick pace, and then Jacqui managed to punch on the side of his abdomen, making the Lin Kuei clan member clutch onto it, and then the specialist elbowed him on his back shoulder with great force. Sub-Zero backed away and looked at the woman who has the advantage.

"If you know my father, then you must know me. Did you come to my high school prom to be the DJ?" Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at her for the last question, but he responded,

"We share a dark chapter in our histories." Like every other battle, Sub-Zero has the winning streak, but then he lost in the second round due to the fact that the specialist wouldn't stop using her weapons. When the Lin Kuei member fell down, groaning from the pain, he got back up again.

"That's why you're losing!" Jacqui taunted Sub-Zero, pointing at weapons on her arms. The older man sighed, getting irritated by the reason.

"Yeah, because you kept using your arm gun... thingy!" If spamming was what she would do, then he would do that like he did to Cassie, but in all respect, he was having fun sliding. So at a faraway distance, he blocked Jacqui's ammo and used the time to throw an ice ball at her when she was reloading ammo into her arm weapon. She froze on the spot so he dashed forward, leaving some ice trails on the ground. He grabbed her and broke her out of her frozen prison, and Jacqui flew back.

With a shout, she ran to him, but unfortunately didn't see the ice puddle and fell. Sub-Zero really wanted to do the X-ray move on her so badly, but killing isn't in his book. So to finish it off, he summoned his ice hammer to knock her up from the ground, and then slid to her direction to chip off a few more damage. With one more grab, he froze her and punches the cold out of her, making the Grandmaster win the fight.

In all honesty, he should be tired, but he's too badass for that. He looked at the specialist, and said to her,

"Do not judge yourself harshly, Specialist Briggs." He turned around and while the ninjas and Special Forces squad was still fighting, he started to walk towards the temple. "Now I shall go have some cookies and milk to heal up—"

Unfortunately, Jacqui got up and started to beat the shit out of him, making Sub-Zero feel dizzy. He got down on his knee, and when Jacqui was about to finish him, a ninja spared Sub-Zero, fighting against the specialist. All he wanted was a glass of milk and warm chocolate chip cookies, nothing more. But since a fight is still going on, Jin went to Sub-Zero after stopping a Lin Kuei ninja.

Jin aimed to kick at him, but Sub-Zero got himself together and used his hands to block them. Delivering punches, Jin blocked them, but was unlucky when Sub-Zero punched him in the stomach and then the face.

"A feint, one that almost made me vomited. Well done," Jin stated, his staff appearing into his hand.

"Kung Jin," the Grandmaster spoke up, saying his actual name unlike earlier. "You rally your companions and should not act like an arrogant bitch to your superiors." Jin's eyes lowered due to his words, but he said regardless,

"That was a little too much, but I will..." Sub-Zero smiled from his honesty, but then Jin had to add, "...when I meet one!" When the fight commenced, the color of the arrows changed, making Sub-Zero astounded, especially when the arrows turned blue. When Jin aimed the arrow and it missed, the Lin Kuei leader grabbed the Shaolin warrior and freeze and punched him back.

Much to his dismay, the color changed back to white, making Sub-Zero frown like a child missing his favorite toy, but he got serious and defeated Jin with a slam to the ground with his ice hammer.

"It's obvious that singing isn't for you, along with having that false bravado," the Grandmaster acknowledged. With his words spoken, Jin's hands were moved to his back and tied, and he was taken to where the other three are: on their knees and waiting for him to join. When he was put down beside Cassie, and the ninjas moved out of their space, Takeda looked at him and asked,

"Any ideas?"

"Sub-Zero, let's talk," Cassie intervened from her comrade's question. Instead, he shook his head, since saying that the singing opportunity has passed.

"Got a new plan, Cage?" Jin asked. Cassie scoffed and refused to look at him.

"Could have gone with the old one instead of going solo, Jin," Jacqui replied, tilting her head to look at him.

"You're gonna catch hell if you kill us," the leader stated, hoping that it would give the Grandmaster an idea. He walked up closer to them, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose so," he replied. He looked at one of the men. "Chuo! Dangjin!" One of the men nodded, and with a knife, he released the four's hands, and their reaction changed from worry to surprise.

"That was easy," Cassie said. Then to their own surprise, a whistle came from afar, one that was near the temple. It was Johnny Cage, who was waving at the four. The four stood up and looked at one another, confused on what just happened.

"So this was all a..." Jacqui trailed.

"A training exercise," Sub-Zero finished. Cassie looked disappointed, and responds to that,

"Damn... I should have seen it."

"You and your friends show much promise, especially in that A cappella, Cassandra Cage. However, until you function as one, you will fall short."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back at the headquarters, they were getting settled, while some were shivering from the cold. When Cassie entered the room, she bumped into Jin on purpose.

"Hey! He said that our singing was good!" the Shaolin acknowledged. The blonde squad leader ignored him, placing her pistols in a storage closet where there are more of her pistols.

"Sooo, did you have fun?" Johnny asked the four. "He told me that your singing was nice and pretty."

"The Lin Kuei shredded us like cheese," Cassie replied to her father's question. Johnny licked his lips, since he loves that dairy treat.

"You maybe," Jin affirmed.

"I've seen plenty of footprints on your ass, too," Jacqui fired back.

"Why were you looking at my ass?" Jin asked while his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Come on, now," Johnny stepped in, hoping to cool things down. "You are all winners in my book. Now that I think about it, you need to read it when all of this is over." After his kind words, his phone vibrated and got it from his pants pocket. He looked at it and it means serious business. "New orders. From General Blade." He went to the computer and typed in a few words, and then observed what he's witnessing on the screen. "Priority One: Outworlders in Earthrealm."

"An invasion?" Takeda asked.

"Couldn't be..." Jacqui trailed. The Shaolin warrior looked at their leader's dad with a sneaky grin.

"You're not afraid, are you, Mr. Cage?" Jin asked cockily.

"Outworlders I can handle... if they don't have four arms or keep using their projectiles over and over and kill someone in an instant," Johnny stated.

After some awkward silences and random singing, the crew finally made it back to their campsite. A lot of people were there, but none other stood out than a sexy middle aged man who sports a Japanese inspired coat-like uniform. He smiles at the military plane landing, even though he had some people ask if he was able to see what's in front of him. Nothing's really different about Kenshi, except that he has the same damn blindfold for twenty years and... well... he's older.

The five got out of the plane and noticed him standing there, and Johnny went beside him. Surprisingly, ever since his sword Sento glow blue, Johnny has been nice to Kenshi, which is good, but the actor still thinks to this day that it is still a light saber.

"When did they show up?" the actor asked the blind swordsman.

"The portal opened by the docks about a few hours ago. There were so many Outworlders; most of them were scared when they saw me. It might have been my beard I won't shave off for some reason. They are refugees from the Outworld civil war."

"It must be bad that they risked coming to Earthrealm," Jin replied. Johnny and Kenshi looked at the four.

"Somehow we forgot you were behind us," Kenshi said honestly, motioning his hand. "After you." As soon as he said that, everyone went before Kenshi, and when his son was about to pass him, he placed his hand on his shoulder, and said to him telepathically, _"Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, son."_

 _"Pretty hard not to,"_ Takeda thought in reply to his father. They exchanged smiles and followed the others, heading into a room with more technology. A familiar person, who for some reason looked like she didn't age at all, but has grown a lot of hair, noticed them and gave the blind swordsman a small smile.

"Thanks, Kenshi," she said aloud. "Could you and Mr. Cage join us?" she asked towards Johnny and Cassie, who were talking about movies at the wrong time. Cassie's mother sat down on the corner of the table, looking at her daughter. "Sergeant Cage. You and your team as you were." She crossed her arms and looked away from them, which gave them shocked reactions. Father and daughter said nothing, so Cassie went to stand beside her teammates.

"This is Li Mei," Raiden said, appearing out of nowhere, and pointing at the woman sitting down. "She seeks asylum—"

"Whoa, Gramps, when did you show up?" Johnny asked. Raiden crossed his arms and his piercing bright blue eyes stared back at Johnny.

"How do you not see a seven-foot tall god wearing a straw hat?" Raiden asked. The actor shrugged as a response.

"Our village, Sun-Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle," the Outworlder said. "We barely escaped with our lives."

"Such is war," Johnny replied nonchalantly. Sonya looked at him and glared. "I mean, no offense, but... You Outworlders live for that, right?" Li Mei shook her head, but that doesn't mean necessarily no.

"This was different. The rebels and Mileena had a weapon unlike any other. Entire battalions were erased. It was not honorable, not kombat."

"Tell me more about the weapon," Raiden said. Li Mei looked at the Thunder God and continued,

"A talisman made of gold, and it was with a center jewel. Mileena wields its crimson energy without precision. And then... strange music would play."

"Well that's good then," Cassie replied. "If it plays music, then it's bound for a party—"

"Not now, Sergeant Cage," Sonya scolded. Cassie frowned in response.

"It is enough that she possesses it," Li Mei stated. "It turns the tides in Mileena's favor. Our emperor grows desperate from this and this absurd rumor. Those in the middle pay the price."

"If this 'talisman' is what I suspect it to be, we all may pay a price," Raiden replied.

"We talking about Shinnok's amulet?" Jin asked out of the blue.

"No shit!" everyone replied, except for Raiden, Sonya, and Li Mei. Sonya opposed nonetheless to the Thunder God.

"It couldn't be. The base, vault, and your wardings? S-F, Shaolin... No way anyone can get past all that..." Raiden uncrossed his arms and replied to Sonya,

"I must be certain." He walked out, while Sonya looked at him leave and placed her hands on her hips. To make her more pissed, Johnny said to break the silence,

"Well, this is cozy." With a more threatening glare to him from his ex, Li Mei looked at the tension between the two, and calmly said to the actor,

"You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He also found humor in everything."

"Handsome guy, right?" Johnny asked with a small grin.

"Idiot, I said he was an Earthrealmer, but one of his eyes... glowed red." When Johnny got the hint at the end of Li Mei's sentenced, he looked concernedly at Sonya.

"Who does she mean?" Jin asked Jacqui. Of course she wouldn't know because only the two former lovers and Kenshi know.

"Kenshi, continue with Li Mei," Sonya commanded. "I'm going to the refugee camp. Gotta get his ass before he finds a way out." Johnny started to follow her by replying,

"I'll go with." The long braided woman looked at the actor.

"Go get an update on camp security from Colonel Flagg."

"Why?"

"You dick, did I stutter?" Cassie wanted this to stop, so she stepped up towards them, but her father motioned his hand for her to stay put. Then he walked out to do what his ex said. To make matters worse, Sonya glared at him again for no reason.

"Are we with you?" Cassie asked carefully. Her mother looked at her as soon as her glare was gone.

"No. I need to confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li-Mei's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld." After giving Cassie and her team orders, Sonya marched out of the room.

"So... why is your mom pissed at your dad?" Takeda asked Cassie. She sighed, but replied back,

"I think she's still mad at him for snoring at night while they would sleep on the same bed."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **I think to make it easier, I'll upload the next chapters later in the day (like 6-7 P.M. central time or something like that) so I can have more time to continue making them during daytime, since I have work Monday through Thursday. Then again, my schedule can be hectic due to playing MKX and other games. :P So if you have this story on watch, then it shouldn't be a problem.**

 **And another thing, spamming is the most annoying thing when playing online. That's why I would play as Kitana (Royal Storm) or Kenshi (Balanced or Kenjutsu) to reflect attacks like that, especially for Jacqui's and Jin's attacks.**

 **It's fun when you figured out who voices who in the game, like Jin being voiced by Lelouch from Code Geass, and now Artemis from Sailor Moon, and Sub-Zero being voiced by... Reptile and Bo' Rai Cho. XD Either way, what do you think of this somewhat musical chapter? Please leave a review, and if you haven't already followed and favorited this story, go ahead! It helps me with my motivation!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Kung Jin: Green—Or Rather Black Arrow

**Once again, thank you all for the support! Here's a chapter that made me laugh while making it. I also had a lot of fun, since it features one of my favorite characters. :) Just like for this character, there will be flashbacks. After these replies, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **xMK Warriorx: I wanted to throw that in there. :P I love Jin, but when he's rude, he needs to have some people to fire back at him.**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Thanks! Takeda does have a nice butt. XD I jolted when Raiden started talking because I was distracted by Kenshi (I love him to death).**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Kung Jin: Green—Or Rather Black Arrow**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back in Outworld, the four roam the streets of a village. Despite being in the middle of a civil war, it's not too bad here. It's more like Disney World, but more violent and less rides.

From newspapers with headlines of Kotal Kahn being suicidal being nailed onto buildings, to small shops being crowded, the four are actually feeling comfortable around the environment. So far, they were talking about how different, but similar Earthrealm is to Outworld.

"I don't know. I expected the sky to be purple and sparkly..." Jacqui said.

"Don't believe everything you see online," Jin responded.

"And what makes you an expert?" Cassie asked, walking beside Jin.

"The Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld, and admittedly cheated on a test based on that."

"No substitute for experience." The Shaolin warrior looked at the blonde, asking,

"So what makes you our leader, other than being the daughter of the narrator and actor?" Cassie looked at Jin with a look of irritation, making Jacqui and Takeda stop behind them. She was about to speak, but was stopped before she could.

"Guys, let's stick to the mission," Takeda interfered, hoping it wouldn't start a riot.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth," Cassie said otherwise, walking forward. The other three followed her.

"An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords," Jacqui stated.

"Cause you can always trust an Outworlder..." Jin said boastfully.

"But if Outworld's our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm War?" Takeda asked. "Against the albino guy and his team of—"

"Revenants? Like Jacqui's dad?" Jin said bluntly. Jacqui glared at the Shaolin, got up closer to him, and punched him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Asshole..." she muttered with a glare. The Shaolin warrior groaned and got on his knees, trying to get himself together. Cassie and Takeda stopped and were surprised that the specialist did that at a time where they need to confront the emperor.

"Great. We gotta wait until Jin feels better," Cassie said to Jacqui, crossing her arms. The African-American woman sighed, still glaring at Jin. Takeda whistled to Disney songs to avoid the awkwardness.

Apparently, Jin is extremely sensitive down there, so to pass the time, the three read through the newspaper with the rumor about Kotal Kahn being suicidal, while Takeda does some crossword puzzles, only being lucky to find three words since Outworld has different types of media. Jacqui found some ice and gave it to Jin, as a way to apologize, and he grabbed it by force and immediately placed it on his crotch for good measure. Cassie got out some gum and started chewing, tweeting about what just happened. So far in the first five minutes, she's gotten ten favorites, fifteen retweets, and her dad replied,

 _He'll learn. #ShaolinProblems_

Cassie pressed the star on her app, and put her phone away, seeing that the Shaolin was feeling better. He got up and threw the bag away. The group continued walking forward.

"What I was about to say before being _punched_ ," Jin spoke out, glaring at Jacqui, "It's not an alliance, but a non-aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings," the cowboy from before said, bringing in some reinforcements to circle in the four teammates. "Now state your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

Normally, Cassie would explain, but when she saw the cowboy, she was jumping up and down.

"It's Indiana Jones!" she squealed. She took out her phone and stood beside him, placing her phone above them. "Let me take a selfie with you!"

"My name is not—"

"Smile!" How could he? He has a mask on! With a click from her phone, the picture was taken, and when the excited blonde looked at it, she smiled, seeing the perfect picture. She hurried back to the three as if nothing happened, and what she got were exasperated looks.

"I can read you... You're not from Outworld," Takeda declared.

"I'm from Earthrealm like you. But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. State your business," the cowboy demanded. Cassie placed a hand to her chest, directing herself and the other three.

"We're emissaries, Indy. We need to talk to Kotal Kahn. Here," she paused, taking out something from her pocket, "we have Raiden's official seal." The cowboy looked carefully at the seal, and blinked, shaking his head slightly.

"I can buy one of those at that stall over there," he replied, mentioning the stall behind the four. They looked at it, and the stall had some merchandise for the Mortal Kombat characters, like plushies, figurines, and posters. There were also cosplayers dressing up as Raiden. Some were even Kenshi, but had to wear the blindfold on their foreheads since they were fortunately not blind, and a few Sonya's and a Johnny... if that's not the real one. Apparently Outworld is like Earthrealm after all.

"Look," Jin said, looking back at the former Earthrealmer. "You can arrest us, even kill us, but if we're telling the truth, you probably get a pay cut. Or maybe work as a character from Disney World. But if you take us to the Kahn, I'll tell 'im you defeated us. That way, you can get a raise. Y'can't lose." The mercenary looked at Jin carefully, then at the other three, deciding that it was a good idea.

"Follow me," he replied. Doing so, the four did, and Jin gave Cassie a small smile, the latter giving a smirk in return, since the plan was really good. For a few minutes, they were at their destination, but with a crowd of a lot of people and a stage where something is occurring. There were a few skull wearing men on the stage, one of them reading from a scroll.

"'In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Emperor to use at his discretion. This includes knives, axes, whips, food, and ironically, sex toys. To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself. Therefore, having found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death.'" After that speech, two men brought in the culprit, placing him at a guillotine.

"I was hungry—" he said, but didn't finish when he was dragged down to the killing machine.

"Death? For petty theft?" Jin asked the cowboy, turning his head to glare at him.

"Remember where you are," he replied seriously. The Shaolin warrior went through the crowd, causing a riot. Cassie called out his name, but he continued forward. When the mercenary was about to shoot him, Cassie stopped and made sure he stayed down.

Before the skull wearing man could kill the accuser with a spiky weapon, he was shot through from an arrow: Jin's to be exact. The three that were guarding the stairs went towards him with swords, but Jin's bow was a great defense to stop them, using the head to knock them out. He ran up the small stairs and saved the man, slashing the ropes around his hands.

"You're free now! Steal more food!" Jin encouraged him. The escapee ran away, and Jin was faced against the cowboy.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

"A lesson in trust... from Indiana Jones himself," Jin fired back.

"You're going to get it now that you called me that," the mercenary replied, pissed off more than ever. Due to the fact that one has bullets, and the other has arrows, they didn't bother using kombat, but their respectable weapons. Sure, it took a while, but Jin's arrows helped him win the match.

"Go back to using a whip, Indy," Jin said to the man lying on the ground. Like for the emperor, the group that went "Burn!" and all that were back, standing behind Jin to back up him. Once they were gone, the Chinese warrior looked at the other three, who were fighting against the Outworld warriors.

Suddenly, earthquakes occurred, and some citizens were running away from the creature that is Torr, accompanied by Ferra, the controller, who hasn't reached puberty yet, and for some reason sounds like Dill Pickles from _Rugrats_ who had been role-playing as a monster when grunts came out of her mouth. She gave a cackle before saying her command.

"Let's play, Torr!" Torr growled, moving his legs to make more small earthquakes.

"You couldn't ask for a pony like any other girl?" Cassie asked.

"I don't think girls are into ponies anymore," Jacqui replied.

"The archives never mention symbiotes," Jin said a few feet away from them, getting out another arrow to shoot. As the three distract the giant, Jin aimed a blue arrow at Torr, and it landed on him, earning a monstrous growl from him. He snapped it out of him, and with Ferra's command, he ran up towards the archer. Unfortunately, he took down Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda, leaving Jin the only one to stop them.

"You here make trouble, Skinny?" Ferra asked, adding a battle grunt. "Trouble make you!"

"You're like Solomon Grundy, can't use words right, but with a tiny girl," Jin replied, fighting against the duo. With his Chakram, it helped him make the fight seem quicker, since he had his arrows to where they would stun the two for a few seconds, giving him extra time to get some damage off of them. "Loved to learn more about you, but too bad you're insane," he said to them. Ferra started to play with Torr's tied cloth on his head, trying to get him to be awake.

"You guys all right?" Jin asked as soon as he went to his comrades. Before they could say anything, more men with skull helmets ran to them with D'Vorah walking casually to them. The men surrounded them while the Kytinn walked towards them.

"The Earthrealmers, yes? This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques." Cassie shivered, since her fear of bugs came to play, but she replied despite that,

"We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's—"

"Were you the ones that started the rumor about the emperor?" D'Vorah asked. The four stared at her in confusion, but they have their answer.

"...no. That's not us," Cassie clarified.

"Whatever," the Kytinn replied. "You still interfered with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme..." the blonde muttered, glaring at Jin, like she usually does.

"But as we honor the Reiko Accords," D'Vorah continued, "we will consult the emperor. You will await him here." To finish it off, she gave a grin. Her teeth was overbearingly bad, and not just because she's a Kytinn. Afterwards, she left, assuming to get the Kahn. Cassie was at her limit with Jin and asked him,

"You mind telling us what your crackhead was thinking of?!"

"I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread thief," Takeda added.

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable," Jin responded seriously, giving the gang, especially Cassie a solemn look. The view was about to change, until the squad leader said something.

"Wait; is this the part where we enter a flashback segment?" Cassie asked Jin.

"Well, would you rather wait two hours doing nothing until the emperor comes to us?" Cassie shrugged, taking her phone out.

"Yeah, that sounds fair."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Five years into the past, a door opens in a room where it looks oriental and pretty. A man dressed in black sneaked in quietly. When no one was in the room, he looked around to see candles, vases, and most importantly, portraits of warriors. The ones that stood out were Liu Kang and Kung Lao, the latter being the man in black's older cousin. He looked up at them in awe, especially Kung Lao. He admired him so much when he was little, but when his cousin died, it turned the family into poverty, leaving the thief into moving to the United States to live on the streets.

He looked at the portraits one last time to take a small artifact that has a creature with its tongue out for some reason. He gripped it with care, and never looked back, running out of the place. When he made it out, the rain started to fall and thunder roared at the distance. And for some reason, the candles don't go out, no matter how hard the rain pelts. Jin looked at the object with sadness and headed away from the temple, but not before Raiden suddenly appeared from behind, since he's so good at that.

"Normally my carpet cleaners don't wear black clothing and sneak away without giving me the bill. That object has sentimental value than monetary value. Nevertheless I would prefer if you did not _steal_ it."

 _I told my mom that I should have worn green and not black!_ Jin thought as the Thunder God started to walk closer. "It's a family heirloom. One that shouldn't have been given to you!" Jin replied rudely. The item disappeared from Jin's hand, reappearing to Raiden's, electricity coating it for a few seconds.

"Your family honored me with this memento of your cousin, Kung Lao. After his death—"

"A death you caused!" Jin interrupted with anger in his voice. "You made him fight Shao Kahn, and then stood there while that bastard snapped his neck!"

"Don't you sass at me, Kung Jin," Raiden replied.

"No... Not sassy enough," the archer replied, his voice slightly breaking. He somehow gotten himself into kombat with the Thunder God. Before he left to steal the memento, Jin thought to himself as he grabbed an arrow. _Damn it! I wish I had freeze arrows! Then my Green Arrow costume would be perfect!_ Due to the fact that Raiden wouldn't stop shouting gibberish and flying towards him with his Electric Fly attack, Jin would use his arrows to stop him for a few seconds, then grabbing him and kicking him.

And with that, he stopped the Thunder God. He looked at him with fear, saying weakly,

"Just let me go." As soon as he started to head off, Raiden teleported with his arms crossed, staring at the cousin of Kung Lao.

"Blood of Kung Lao..." he said to the archer, who was looking behind him since he was just on the ground. "...descendant of the Great Kung Lao... a common thief. Do you think you could walk unimpeded into my temple... and walk out again... without my complicity?" He started to walk closer to the thief, while the latter walked backwards for the sake of his personal space. Jin realized what he meant, and said to the Thunder God,

"You wanted me to attack you. Why?"

"To release your anger. Make you amenable to reason," Raiden replied, uncrossing his arms. Jin gulped and frowned with a scowl, looking down at the ground.

"And make me feel like shit."

"Self-loathing has always been an unfortunate part of your makeup." Jin looked at the god with worry.

"I still have some on me? I thought I got rid of it from that—"

"It's just an expression..." Raiden said with an eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat and continued. "There lies ahead a brighter path. One that will truly honor your ancestors. One that is worthy of you." He placed a hand on Jin's shoulder for emphasis. "Go to the Wu Shi Academy. Join the Shaolin. Like Kung Lao before you." Jin turned away, unsure and scared, lifting his arms slightly as he spoke.

"I can't... They won't... accept—"

"They only care about what is in your heart, not whom your heart desires." Jin's eyes widen when he said that, and a question sparked in him.

"Hang on... How do you know I'm gay?"

"Didn't you hear? An employee from Netherrealm Studios confirmed it with a tweet," the Thunder God replied nonchalantly. Jin was shocked to hear this, and all he can say was,

"...what?"

"It's true," Raiden said. From his sleeve, he took out his phone and went to Twitter. It shows that he is Twitter verified and has over a million followers. He looked at the tweet he retweeted and showed it to Jin. The Shaolin descendant groaned, crossing his arms.

"Well, crap. There's going to be a lot of fanfiction about me being paired with either a teammate or cowboy in the future."

"Just let the fan girls do what they want. It's not like you're going to be forced to read them." Jin sighed and shook his head.

"Don't remind me." Like a strange magic trick, Raiden pulled out the memento, and offered it to the archer.

"Just to let you know, it is never too late, Kung Jin." Jin took it, and gave Raiden a look, one of gratitude, but keeping a normal face. "...my time here is done, isn't?" he asked.

"Pretty much. See you later," Jin replied.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back to the present, the four comrades wait anxiously for the Kahn to speak. For what seem like hours were actually minutes, since the emperor was done doing an interview for a news station. Regardless, with his arms crossed behind his back, he said to the Earthrealmers,

"Your news of refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me. I do know this: I invited no guests from Earthrealm. Certainly none who would disrupt the execution of justice. Not to mention, you could be the ones that started that ridiculous rumor about me." He got up the stage and placed his hand on the guillotine that was there for the bread thief. "How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power has earned her friends?"

"Friends?" Cassie spat out. "Why would we be friends with a cannibal? We didn't even start that rumor, either! Besides, we don't know if she has Shinnok's amulet—"

"She employs Shinnok's amulet against me?!" the Kahn interrupted. "The very item Earthrealm swore would be safe in its care?! When Outworld was offered no participation—"

"We were under attack, not Outworld—" Jin walked up to stand beside Cassie to say something.

"Kotal Kahn... The Fire that Burns the Sun... We are here because we share our concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule." The Kahn was impressed with his words, responding,

"At least one Earthrealmer sounds like a philosopher, other than an elementary school kid. But I do recall an Earthrealm expression: 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats.'"

"I've had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor," Jin replied. "But I'm telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Mileena," Kotal Kahn said otherwise. He looked down at D'Vorah. "You may carry out your sentence." Before the Shaolin warrior began to speak, the three groaned in annoyance.

"Kotal Kahn. Under Outworld law, I claim the right of defense... by Kombat." Out of nowhere, a set of drums did the "dun dun dun" noise, making everyone look at the drummer.

"Sorry. I'd figure we need music to set the tone," he replied nervously. The Kahn sighed.

"What?" Takeda said to his comrade.

"You're gonna fight... a duel?" Jacqui said, finally speaking for who knows how long.

"To save our asses from being killed and to eat. I'm starving!" Jin replied, looking back at the two speakers. He looked back at the emperor. "Denying the request brings dishonor upon the accuser, and it'll make you look like a wimp."

"You know much of Outworld," the emperor responded, heading down the stairs to face across from Jin.

"Know also: The duel ends in death," D'Vorah explained.

"You have won nothing," Kotal Kahn said. Jin's staff appeared, and it made the emperor lose his train of thought. "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways," Jin responded with a cocky expression. As soon as the duel commenced, the emperor summoned a sun ray and started to dance into it, and when Jin used his arrows, the health would come back. A grunt came from the archer's lips, deciding to use his Chakram and slashed his way to dish out some combos and strategies. Jin received some minor damage from the sun ray, but managed to beat the Kahn just in time before the rays took his health out. "And now, Emperor?"

The emperor sits below him, panting from the fight and enduring his minor injuries. He looked at the crowd to address to them.

"The charges against you are void. I say to all that Earthrealm means Outworld no harm." When the three started to cheer for Jin, Kotal Kahn got on his knees. "Now kill me. Be done with it." Jin's eyes widen in shock. What is this, _Game of Thrones_? Surprisingly no, it's still kombat.

"You're not actually gonna..." Cassie paused, looking at their teammate.

"Instead of your life, I claim your service," Jin announced. "If Mileena does have the amulet, and started that rumor, we can stop her if we work together." Kotal Kahn got up on his feet, and clutched onto his side from the injury.

"Emperor... They cannot be trusted—" the Kytinn said, but the emperor stopped her.

"D'Vorah. Can you not perceive... I am indebted to them." With that, the emperor offered his arm, and Jin mirrored his movement, giving their arms a shake in agreement.

"You honor us, Kotal Kahn," Jin replied with a small smile. "Our gratitude is wide like the ocean, and where can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since our last mission." Before he could answer, Cassie said to the Kahn,

"I'll talk to General Blade... Tell her about our new... arrangement." Kotal Kahn nodded, and replied to the hungry Shaolin,

"There's a Chick-Fil-A downtown. Just head back from where you got here and go to your left."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **If I were to be honest, when I first saw Kung Jin, I always had patience with him. Some hate him, and I do understand. Sure he's rude and vain, but he's not a bad person at heart, and when you found out why he's like this, it's sad, but at the same time, I applaud Netherrealm Studios for giving us a homosexual character, even though sexuality is not really important in Mortal Kombat, but I digress. Because of this, he's one of my favorite new characters. And I love his voice (you can guess who voices him) :3**

 **Since this is for humor and not serious business, I won't say more about all that, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you don't mind answering, what's your favorite running gag so far? My favorite gag right now is everyone getting Erron's name wrong, and when he tries to tell them his real name, they interrupt him. XD**

 **Be sure to leave a review, and have a great day or night!**


	5. Sonya Blade: Worst Mom of the Year

**Is the title even appropriate for Sonya? :P This chapter is something, but it's not my favorite. I will say this, Sonya as a character is not too shabby, but man is she a bitch to Johnny in this game. I haven't read the comics, so I don't know why she's like this, other than the fact that she and Johnny are divorced. :P The title was hard to come up with. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter... right after I respond to these replies!**

 **xMK Warriorx: He won't have to suffer from it anytime longer after the next chapter! :D**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I don't think they did, just when you battle him. Twitter is a powerful app, so I'd figure I use it. XD**

 **SpellcraftQuill: First off, I want to say thanks for the splash of reviews! And second, I totally forgot about her in Kano's fight (on accident), since I wanted to focus on the Blood Offering and all that you've read, and that's why I used her in Mileena's fight instead. :P I also was going to reference Timmy Turner, since you are in a way correct: Ferra sounds more like Timmy than Tommy, but I wanted to reference an older cartoon as a nod to older fans of the show. And when you mentioned that Erron's name won't be mentioned in the game, that'll make his gag funnier! I might mention his real name when he comes back, though. XD I unfortunately haven't read the comics, so I'm just sticking to the game's story. I'd love to reference the comics though!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Sonya Blade: Worst Mom of the Year**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

"Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant," Sonya Blade replied to her daughter's call. "Stay with Kotal Kahn. We'll figure out next steps once I've got Kano locked down."

 _"Yes, ma'am,"_ Cassie said through her cellphone. _"Cage out."_ Immediately after her call with her daughter, Sonya got another one coming in. She sighed and answered it,

"Hello? Yes, Mom, I'm doing fine— Yes, ma'am. Cassie's at Outworld— No, you cannot have dinner with Johnny, he's busy! Look, your granddaughter's fine! I got to go!" The blonde immediately stopped the call and placed it in her pocket. If she thought her mother would stop worrying about her military daughter and live her own life, Sonya got it wrong big time. Like with the fight against Shinnok, Sonya's mom always calls at the wrong time and interrupts at the amazingly right times.

It's a good thing she's healthy at her old age, but man she can be annoying!

"Should we give you a moment?" one of the soldiers behind her asked. Sonya snapped out of her train of thought and waved her hand, meaning no.

"He's still here. I can feel it," the general said to herself.

"You can sense him?" one of the soldiers asked. Sonya refused to comment on that, not wanting another Star Wars reference to be heard. She and her group walked forward until she met up with a couple of paramedics carrying a covered dead body.

"Report," she commanded.

"One of the refugees. Found her near at the north perimeter," he responded while Sonya zipped down the covering to see the dead body.

"Kano tried to do a fatality on her and failed, so he did a 'necktie' instead," Sonya remarked, zipping back up due to the smell. "Inform Li Mei. Tell her we're investigating." One of the paramedics nodded, heading to the tent where the Outworlder is. When she thought her phone was ringing, she was about to hang up the first minute, but it was actually Raiden's communicator. Don't know how she got it to do a ringtone, but she did it. "Raiden? What'd you find?"

 _"Shinnok's amulet has been stolen. Replaced by an exquisite duplicate,"_ he replied ever so casually with his arms folded. _"I guess if I hadn't gone to the movies with Fujin, then it wouldn't have happened."_

"Damn it..." Sonya paused, looking away for a second. "What movie was it?"

"Ninja Mime. _Your ex did a great job with his acting, but it was overall terrible."_ Raiden said, looking from his view. _"Something's wrong, I will speak to you once I—"_ The communication was cut off.

"Raiden? Raiden!" Sonya sighed, and placed the communicator back in her pocket. "Really, Johnny's movie? And I told you not to get T-Mobile!" She turned around to the soldiers. "Lieutenant, I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in with Raiden and report back."

With a nod, the three went to their destination, while Sonya stays put. She checked her phone and noticed her mother was texting her, making the blonde rub her eyes with vexation. From her right, her ex came in with a serious, concerning look on his face.

"What's goin' on?" Johnny asked. Instead of answering his question, she asked him,

"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

"He said, 'Why are you bothering me?' and I said, 'Because my ex-wife is a pain in the—' I mean that she's so sweet and beautiful, I decided to obey her." Sonya scowled at him, walking away from the actor. Johnny walked faster so he can put her to a stop. "You can't just walk away. I'm in this too."

"Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake," she responded with venom dripping in her voice.

"My personality has changed since the last game," Johnny stated. " _This_ is what split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me and Cassie. We wanted you to go with us to Universal Studios, and since you said you couldn't, we had to bring Kenshi instead. You have no idea how awkward it was for a blindfolded man to be with us, especially when he was scaring people without even trying!" Sonya crossed her arms, her grimace never leaving her face.

"I had responsibilities!" Sonya barked at her ex. "Sorry you couldn't be the center of attention, Mr. Wears-My-Apron-Whenever-I'm-At-Work." Yeah, when they were together, Johnny would be the cook, so he would wear her apron all the time if he didn't have to make movies. He calmed down and responded,

"There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job, General." He stormed off, while Sonya head the opposite way. The blind swordsman noticed her and started catching up to her.

"Is now the time?" Kenshi asked Sonya when he got up to her.

"No, Kenshi!" Sonya snapped at the blind swordsman. He raised his hands up in defense.

"I do need more screen time than this melodrama, you know?" he responded, heading off to find Johnny. Indeed, Kenshi. _Indeed._

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Twenty years ago in Quan Chi's fortress, the Special Forces slowly went down the stairs. It took them ten minutes since there was no telling how many flights of stairs there were. Then again, they had to be quiet just in case an enemy would appear. The fortress was decorated with candles, shelves of books, and everything a library needs, really. It's more like Harry Potter, but more evil and less enchanting.

"Nope. No evil sorcerers in here. Quan Chi, it's time to play!" Johnny, now younger and more delicious looking said.

"Would you get serious..." Sonya asked, laughing a bit from his immaturity.

"Why are you still acting like— Oh, wait, we're in the past now," the actor realized. "I do kinda wish Kenshi was here, he never gets enough screen time. Not to mention, his sword is a freaking light saber! Speaking of that, where is he?" Sonya gripped her gun and she froze, completely forgot that he wasn't with them.

"Oh my God. We left him!" she announced. The blonde turned to one of the three soldiers. "You, go find Kenshi, and when you do, tell him that we need him as soon as possible!" One of them nodded, heading back up the stairs, even though it was unfortunate for him since it's a long way up. The other two moved forward, scoping out the place.

"Quan Chi needs to clean up his man-cave," Johnny said after all that.

"S'cleaner than yours," Sonya remarked. The actor gave her a strange look, his eyebrow raised for effect.

"You're comparing me to that albino?"

"Only in terms of cleanliness," Sonya emphasized, winking at Johnny. He smiled in return, glad to know that it's not what he's been thinking. With the conversation done, the two began to investigate the giant stronghold. Their eyes were laid on the dark circle where it looks murky. "What's this?"

"Oh sweet! A dark colored pool!" Johnny said, putting his weapon down to take off his vest and gauntlets, leaving him shirtless.

"I..." Sonya paused, distracted by Johnny's shirtless form. The way his torso looks is just so... ripped and sexy. She blinked and shook her head before he did something stupid. "I wouldn't do that."

"Aw, come on, babe! Where's your sense of—" Johnny was interrupted when he touched the pool with his hand, making the pool glow blood-like red. "...adventure?"

"You wish for adventure?" Quan Chi asked, walking into his fortress from his portal with his three revenants: Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and of course, Jax. "You shall have it."

"Fire!" Sonya commanded the soldiers. The two soldiers fired their ammo at Quan Chi, but with his magic, he summoned a wall of green skulls, and when the bullets stopped, the Lin Kuei formed an ice ball towards them.

"Kamehameha!" Sub-Zero yelled, freezing the soldiers.

"Sub-Zero, you may be a revenant, but that doesn't mean you can yell silly phrases like Goku," Quan Chi elaborated to the undead ninja. He sighed and frowned, while the evil sorcerer said to the remaining humans,

"I have no need for your soldiers. But you and Mr. Cage will serve me well... Once you are dead." He and the other three ran to them, making the fights two against one.

Sonya got Scorpion and Quan Chi. The revenant ninja sure does know his fighting moves, but when she got him out, Quan Chi was really easy, with just a feint on the abdomen, and then a kick to the back of the head. Man, if fights were this short, then that would make their lives easier!

Johnny hurried and put on his vest and gauntlets back on, fighting against the Cryomancer and Sonya's best friend. Jax was easily down with the kick on the pectorals... and due to the fact that his arms were heavier, so his weight made him fall down. Unfortunately, paper-rock-scissors won't make a return for the actor and Lin Kuei member, since Johnny already had his chance to shine. With that, he kicked Sub-Zero and that knocked him to the floor. Afterwards, Jax came back up and started fighting with Johnny again.

Sonya, on the other hand, is kombating against the Shirai-Ryu ninja. Scorpion has the habit of using his spear and saying one of his two catchphrases, resulting in a different voice, but the Special Forces woman has her drones to use to blast her opponents. Other than trying to put her on fire, Scorpion kept teleporting on the other side of the screen until Sonya decided to just do her X-ray move on him, which immobilized him.

Sub-Zero came to her, while Johnny punched Jax in the face and finished him off with a wrestling move, in which, to be fair, sounds more like Jax's style than Johnny's, but whatever. Seeing that his woman is still fighting the undead Lin Kuei, he ran to her for support, but Sonya managed to stop him without any help. With small nods in agreement, they ran to Quan Chi.

"Quan Chi... you've lost," Sonya stated, walking towards him with Johnny.

"A delay, Ms. Blade," the sorcerer replied with confidence. "The inevitable still beckons." As if on cue, Jax stepped up behind Johnny and stabbed him at his diaphragm.

"Johnny!" Sonya's voice broke in fear.

 _"Mmm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well_ — _?"_

"Oh, I don't have time for you!" Sonya screamed at her phone. Just when she was about to turn it off, Quan Chi punched her, and Jax pulled his knife out of Johnny, making the latter fall to the floor, bleeding, but enduring. Jax turned to look at the murky pool, and a revenant of Johnny is emerging.

Meanwhile, Sonya fights off against Quan Chi, and to be honest, he's not that good a fist fighting and kicking. In fact, he's more of a sissy, because other than that punch he landed on the blonde, the best he could do is magic, nothing more. Because of that, Sonya kneed his chin and punches his mouth, resulting in the sorcerer falling to the ground. With worry, Sonya makes her way to Johnny, who yells out in pain from the loss of blood and the revenant coming close to being out of the pool.

"You won't be dead for long," Jax said with determination. Before he could do anything, Sonya wrapped her arms around Jax to throw him away from her comrade.

"This will not happen..." Sonya remarked. She gathered enough just to do an X-ray, and as long as it didn't call, that's all it matters. Even though her best friend managed to hit her a few times, Sonya had the upper hand since they've trained together. Seeing her friend fall to the floor beaten, she said to him, "I'm sorry, Jax." With no second thought, she ran to the actor and slightly lifted his head up and placed her other hand on his wound to suppress the bleeding. "I'll get you out of here. You'll be fine." Her voice was that of worry, but eloquence.

"Dunno..." Johnny rasped weakly. "Blood's... s'posed to be... on the inside..." From afar, Johnny's revenant is coming up closer out of the pool, and looked like it was stretching. Behind the two, a flash of lightning appeared, and the Thunder God stood before them.

"Raiden!" Sonya called out after his appearance. The Earthrealm protector walked towards them.

"In all seriousness, how many times am I going to appear in these flashbacks?" Raiden asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Probably until you are able playable," Sonya replied. Raiden sighed, but said in seriousness,

"I must reverse his spell." As his hands and eyes began to glow he said... whatever gibberish is coming out of his mouth, and used his lightning to reflect the spell. Johnny's revenant slowly went down into the murkiness of the liquid, relieving Sonya.

"It's working!" she said with confidence.

"You cannot save him," Quan Chi stated, using his green skull to hit Raiden, but it landed on his face again. It distracted Raiden, but it disappeared. The growing undead warrior rose up again, obtaining more of his development. "You're weak, Thunder God. Johnny Cage is mine." Sonya glared at the albino sorcerer.

"No, He's _mine_." She stood up and walk towards him. "Save him," she said to Raiden. "I've got this son of a bitch." And to be fair, she's got him. Like an unfair player online, Sonya would be all up in Quan Chi's face and beat the shit out of him in kombat, not giving Quan Chi the time to use his magic to attack her. "That wasn't even close to what you've deserve." Throughout their fight, Raiden still had to deal with Johnny's revenant since he's not coming down completely.

"Sonya Blade! The link with Quan Chi is not completely severed!" Raiden told the blonde.

"Not a problem..." she replied. Sonya walked up to the albino, who was on his knees, and thanks to quick time events, Sonya placed her fists against Quan Chi, hitting him repeatedly until she decided to kneed him at his chin, cracking it and landing his body to the floor completely. The sorcerer's hand reached out to her, but Sonya slammed it down back to the floor.

Her boot met his face, and she continued that, switching feet. Then, to make it more interesting, she moved to where their faces meet. With her boots, she swept aside his legs. Quan Chi's face was decorated with alertness.

"Oh, God, are you going to rape me?" Quan Chi asked worriedly. Sonya made a face of disgust from his response.

"What? No!" With a bit more rage built up in her system, her boot met his groin, releasing a groan of pain from Quan Chi, and strangely enough, it knocked him out.

Raiden continued to reverse the spell, and as soon as the forming revenant was destroyed, so was the pool, making Raiden's lightning backfired at him. Since the pool was destroyed, that was when the revenants were turned back into humans, even more so when Jax's skin turned back to normal. Sonya watched as her best friend returned to normal, but Johnny crossed her mind, and she ran back to him and the Thunder God. He, on the other hand, got down on one knee and began to heal Johnny's wound.

 _"Narala fetar."_ Sonya walked up to them to see Raiden using harmless, but effective lightning to heal Johnny, and it amazed her. "The others are restored to the living. By coupling Quan Chi's dark magic to my own, I was able to restore their souls and to get rid of those hideous glowing cracks on their skins."

When Johnny groaned, Sonya rushed to his side. "Is he gonna make it?" she asked Raiden with concern.

"Haven't I told you?" Johnny responded. "He's a god." Sonya placed her hand behind his head, and helped him sat up.

"You scared the shit outta me," she replied in relief.

"And they said I couldn't do horror films..." he said to her, wincing slightly to the pain. A flash of purple light emerged for a second and then was gone, and the three turned around to see that Quan Chi is gone, despite having his nuts crushed.

"He's gone?! How did he...?"

"We gotta go after him..." Sonya smiled at him gently, saying otherwise,

"He can wait. Right now we need to get you and the others back to Earthrealm." When she finished speaking, the soldier that went to find Kenshi did so, and the blind swordsman followed him, seeing the three. The soldier noticed his comrades frozen, so he went to them, while Kenshi went to Sonya, Johnny, and Raiden.

"Am I needed now? One of the soldiers found me and said you were looking for me. He tried to call you, but you didn't answer." The major sighed in relief.

"Good. I thought that was my mother calling. Anyway, when this flashback's over, you're gonna be needed," Sonya replied with a small smile.

"About damn time," Kenshi remarked, crossing his arms.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back in the present, the Outworld refugees were in multiple lines for identification, and from afar, Kenshi, Sonya, and Li Mei watch.

"You seem to know this 'Kano' intimately," Li Mei said to the general, whose arms were crossed.

"That's the most disgusting way to put it, but I do know him. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok's invasion," Sonya responded.

"Why would he return now?" Kenshi asked Sonya.

"All that matters is he's..." she paused, something or rather, _someone_ , catching her eye. "...caught. Gotcha."

"How do you know? He's clearly not here since his eye piece is not noticeable," Kenshi replied, not catching her drift. Even Li Mei was confused. With the command from Sonya, Kenshi went to the opposite direction, and when that woman noticed Sonya coming her way, she tried to escape, but Kenshi was in front of her. "Are you lost?" he asked. The woman turned around and Sonya was there, and a crowd was surrounding the helpless woman. She pressed buttons on her wrists and Kano was here in the flesh!

"Hello, love! Been a while!" Kano said with greeting.

"Not long enough, and for God's sake, put on a shirt! You're old!" Sonya replied, getting out her phone. "This is General Blade. I need MPs to my location immediately." After giving instructions, she put her device away.

"Aw, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom," Kano suggested.

"I don't negotiate with scumbags without a shirt on."

"Well then... If mother won't play nice... maybe daughter will." Mentioning Cassie made Sonya snapped. Even though she's not the best mom to ever grace the Earthrealm, but she does at least care for her.

"If you ever..." Sonya's icy voice let out, pointing at Kano with a deathly glare. She put her hand down when he spoke up.

"Back off... and all's well. Piss me off... and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano."

"I swear to God I'll kill you," Sonya's poisonous tone said, running up to the Black Dragon leader and landing a punch on him. Kano threw knives at her, but her grenades came into play and she bombed them away. Unfortunately for Kano, since his fight with Kotal Kahn left him slightly unmotivated, he was definitely here at the wrong time, and Mommy Dearest stopped Uncle Kano with an aggressive combo, ending it with her dangerous X-ray. "No. I'm not done with you."

She immediately walked up to her longtime nemesis and kicked his chin, which seems to be her favorite place to kick. Then she got down on one knee and started to punch him to death, anger rising from what he did to her in the past. She stole one of his signature moves and started to choke him, and Kano resisted as best as he can.

"Alright... Alright! Get off me!" his voice strangled, hoping his begging would work. With Sonya's angry face, it looks like a no. Johnny stepped through the crowd to try to stop Sonya from killing him.

"Sonya! Ease up...!" he said cautiously. The actor used his hand to pull her away, but the general pushed it away and continued what she's doing.

"You kill me... never find... amulet...!" Two soldiers came in to fire, but Johnny used his hands to motion them to stop.

"Stop... Hammer time!" he said. The soldiers dropped their guns and did the Hammer Dance, while Johnny used the time to encourage Sonya to stop trying to kill Kano. "Sonya, we need that info..." Kano's strangled gasps were audible, and the volume started to decrease. "Sonya. Don't make this another thing you'll regret." Kano was at the brink of losing his breath, but with a shove, Sonya let him go, and he coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Talk!" Sonya commanded.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **It's amazing that when I have plans for this chapter, it stays in my head, even if I don't think about it. :P I also liked how this is more flashback chapter wise than present day, since Sonya is a bitch when she's older, but at least when someone threatens Cassie, she gets pissed. I just can't wait for chapters seven, nine, and ten. XD I do have something planned for D'Vorah and Jax, so don't worry, they won't be left out!**

 **As always, don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are love and they help me go on!**


	6. D'Vorah: Not the Bees!

**Oh, D'Vorah, the only villain that is playable in story mode. She might be one of the only one of the characters in this that isn't really OOC, other than having some extra dialogue. Her design and voice is already enough for me. XD Other than that, it's not like she would do things the same like in the game, so there you go, I guess. :P**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: When Johnny did that to stop the soldiers, I had to include it in there. XD He's so funny it fits him. When I first saw Quan Chi's face, it translates to that, since he kept saying no and all that jazz.**

 **xMK Warriorx: Thanks! Kenshi deserves some love! :)**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **D'Vorah: Not the Bees!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Since the cutaway didn't state where the Special Forces squad is, it's possible that they are at the emperor's headquarters. Cassie and Jacqui were talking to General Blade, while Takeda and Jin were slowly coming up the stairs due to having to find and use the bathroom. It probably took them an entire chapter to find one since they're still in Outworld.

"The Kuatan Jungle? Really, Mom, I'm gonna get these awesome boots dirty!" Cassie told Sonya through her phone.

 _"Not only that, there are also two divisions of Tarkatans. They're on the move constantly to avoid detection and Cassie, you have more of those boots back at camp,"_ Sonya responded with a small hint of sass.

"That's not far," Jacqui stated, staring into her phone. "Maybe two hundred kilometers."

 _"You know what to do,"_ Sonya said to her daughter.

"Yes ma'am," Cassie sighed, rolling her eyes when her mother started to speak. When she hangs up, the two ladies noticed Jin and Takeda heading up the stairs.

"I thought it doesn't take long for guys to piss?" Jacqui asked the Shaolin and Shirai-Ryu warriors. Jin crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the African-American.

"Well, we couldn't have people stare at us, so we had to hide somewhere so we wouldn't get caught," Takeda replied nonchalantly. From behind, the Kahn and his First Minister were walking towards them.

"You have new information? From Earthrealm?" Kotal Kahn asked the four, specifically Cassie. The four walked towards the two until a table stopped them, which is kind of ironic to place it outside where it could rain, but whatever, if that's what the Kahn wants, then let it be.

"Kano talked," the blonde leader replied. "Gave us the details on Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she's got a lot of protection."

"Should have used the latter when she slept with him," Kotal Kahn muttered to himself.

"...what?" Cassie asked her as her reaction looked priceless. The emperor waved his hands to shrug the idea off.

"Oh, nothing! We will strike immediately."

"Perhaps a two-pronged approach," D'Vorah suggested. "The army will engage Mileena... distract her... while This One retrieves the amulet."

"Not alone," Cassie replied. "This One's coming with."

"Don't use my words on me!" D'Vorah fired at her. "Stealth is of the essence..."

"Bug lady, did I stutter?" Cassie sassed back.

"You may assist in the main strike—"

"D'Vorah," the Kahn interrupted the Kytinn. "We will grant their request, and finally be rid of Mileena and that rumor." He looked at D'Vorah. "You need to avoid those TLC shows. They're trying to ruin you." The Kytinn slightly glared at the emperor.

"But I like _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_. She has a weird voice like I do."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Five years ago in Outworld, a hood-less D'Vorah, who looks like Asajj from Star Wars with yellow skin, was caressing one of her bug children on her arm. To show how much has change from five years, Kotal Kahn, or in this flashback, Ko'atal, looked like a completely different person, who wears white and red. It must be the phase he went through after getting picked on for looking like an Aztec warrior. As for the creature beside him, he's... well, a reptile. Nothing much to say about him, but he was asked too many times on how he originally had a human body in the previous games. For Reptile, he calls it, "adapting".

"This One understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion," D'Vorah said to Kotal. She placed her bug in a crib of some sort, and walked over to the two and sat down across from them. "Like others, This One is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum. But it is not clear your coup will succeed."

"That is why I invited our Zaterran friend," Ko'atal replied, glancing at Reptile. He glanced back at him, confused.

"Wait, me?"

"You're the only Zaterran alive, aren't you?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Reptile looked at the Kytinn. "Listen, and join us. I know things about Mileena, like her secrets when she invited me to her sleepovers, favorite people to eat, clothes, all that. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling—and pave the way for Ko'atal." D'Vorah looked at the reptile seriously. Her glare reflects on Reptile's words, and how they would work.

"What would you know that cause—?"

Before she could speak, a group of Tarkatans came in while humming the theme from _Jaws_. D'Vorah did say she was having a get together with the two, but she didn't remember inviting butterfaces with musical numbers. Three more people came in: a group of souls in one body, a slightly different Tarkatan, and of course, the Kahnum herself.

"Ah, there they are..." Mileena said in joy, looking around in D'Vorah's apartment, which in all honesty does not look like one. "Three of your fellow councilors... whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder..." The three looked at each other anxiously.

"Uh... we... we were planning a gift for your birthday!" Ko'atal replied as his voice cracked in nervousness. The other two nodded in agreement. Mileena glared at them with a hand placed on her hip.

"My birthday was two months ago!"

"Fine, we'll explain!" Ko'atal replied in aggravation. "If only you would hear our council. As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged détente with Earthrealm." Mileena walked two steps towards the Flintstones-punk-rocker-like man.

"And I've told you I would sooner die than treat with my father's murderers!" The Osh-Tekk raised an eyebrow from her words.

"Can you do that? That would make this a lot faster," Ko'atal said, moving to where he is away from the Kytinn and Zaterran. Mileena huffed and her face turned red at the speaker. "Besides that, you refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm..."

"And sedition does not?" Mileena asked, lifting her forearms to form a shrug. "Speak your last, before I have your tongue."

"You are not Shao Kahn's true heir!" Reptile stated, pointing at Mileena. Like a reporter revealing the truth of a celebrity, Reptile continued. "She is a construct. Formed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot."

"How dare you!" Mileena scolded. "We pinky swore this, and I succeed Shao Kahn by his decree!"

"Succeed him you have. But Outworld demands new leadership," Ko'atal responded.

"From you?!" Mileena asked while her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Osh-Tekk fool! Kill him!" Before a butterface would reach him, D'Vorah stood in front of him and grabbed the Tarkatan's arm, glaring at him.

"This One serves Mileena no longer," she announced. The two started their fight while Mileena said to one of her recruits.

"You will defend your empress, Ermac," she snarled bitterly.

"Our creator, Shao Kahn is dead," the multiple voices in one body said to the Kahnum. "We will serve whom we choose." And sure enough, they started fighting. Ko'atal and Reptile took care of the butterfaces while D'Vorah took care of the slightly different one. It's going to suck when she has to clean up the furniture.

Regardless, everyone continued fighting, while some of the objects in the Kytinn's room started to fall and break apart. Then, out of nowhere, a doorbell rang, and when D'Vorah heard it, she realized she forgot all about that when she had Reptile and Ko'atal hanging out with her. Since the fighting wouldn't stop, she screamed at the top of her lungs so she can answer the door.

"Everyone stop! This One will get it!" Once everyone got quiet, D'Vorah flew downstairs to her front door and noticed a pizza deliveryman carrying two boxes of pizza. Outworld pizza is delicious, and that why D'Vorah got two boxes, but since there's a fight party going on, it's best to eat it now. The Kytinn gave the deliveryman a twenty, took the boxes, and flew back up, seeing everyone who's anticipated to know why they were stopped. "Let's just finish this pizza and then we can resort back to fighting."

Oddly enough, everyone, including Mileena, agreed. As soon as the pizza box was open, the butterfaces ran to the food like it was their last chance to eat it. That probably means the other box can be for the rest. As if nothing happened, they started conversations, including Ko'atal explaining his drastic appearance, and Reptile having no one to mate with in order to repopulate his Zaterran species. It's sad for the both of them, but at least they're cool.

D'Vorah got herself a slice and gave some to her bug children. When she turned around, there was one more slice left. Everyone looked at each other carefully, and started to come in for the last piece, and that's where the fighting began. The Kytinn couldn't care less, so she took the unique looking butterface and dragged him to the ground outside, while she floats above and sees him fall, while citizens ran away from the falling creature. With a back flip in the air, D'Vorah landed on the ground, looking down at the Tarkatan.

"Still you follow Mileena?" she asked him.

"Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty," he responded, getting up slowly. "I honor his will." Yippee, another battle... Now it's one against a character who is one of the victims of being unplayable, but that wouldn't matter until D'Vorah beats him. The Kytinn threw one of her children at him, which gave him damage, but it killed them after use. If someone thought Sonya was a bad mother, D'Vorah would take the spot. No wonder one of her variations is called, "Brood Mother". Her uppercut, or rather, her stinger, stopped the butterface.

He got up, but was dizzy. D'Vorah looked up to see Ko'atal giving her a thumb down. It's strange for a cue, but nonetheless, D'Vorah got it and did what she's been dying to do. While all of that happens, the Osh-Tekk turned to see Reptile and Ermac pick up Mileena, who is defeated. She struggled to get out of their grasps, but it was no use. A few seconds later, D'Vorah flew back up to her apartment, not pleased with her living room destroyed, but was happy enough to see Mileena struggle.

"Baraka is dead. Your last ally has left you."

"The president of Earthrealm is not my ally!" Mileena barked at her. Everyone gave her a look like she was being an idiot, but maybe she misheard.

" _Baraka._ "

"Oh."

"Take her away," Ko'atal commanded, and like a butler to his master, Reptile guided her forcibly away. Ermac looked at the Osh-Tekk, and said with eloquence in multiple voices,

"We would serve the new ruler of Outworld."

"Then you serve..." D'Vorah paused, looking at the man beside her. "Kotal Kahn." The Kytinn walked to stand beside Ermac, and then both bowed down before him. The newly announced Kahn smiled in pride, staring down at his comrades.

"We should go watch a movie to celebrate," he declared. The two stood up and agreed, heading out of the destroyed apartment.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Now at the Kuatan Jungle, D'Vorah and Cassie sneaked past through the tents. When they got to a good cover, the Kytinn raised her hand for Cassie to get down. They noticed Rain and a butterface talking, and when the latter left, they used the opportunity to run and surround him. Cassie lifted up her pistol to the Edenian and D'Vorah covered the other side.

"Here to surrender, traitor?" Rain asked.

"You would speak of treason? This One knows you desire the throne and to be a stripper. Why serve Mileena?"

"I advise her. Stealing my amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

"As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

"Exactly my plan," Rain finished. Tanya came up behind Cassie and started to attack her, while Rain went against the Kytinn, grabbing her arm and punching her face. "A shame you will not see its fruition." The fight commenced, and right now, Rain has the upper hand, but D'Vorah quickly grabbed him and smashed him to a random stonewall. He was far from her, so she thought of a decent strategy with one of her moves. Ironically, D'Vorah was able to use her Spawning Puddle, even though they're fighting on water. Unlike his fight with Kotal Kahn, Rain was able to summon giant bubbles to trap her.

Rain summoned lightning, which is strange how he's basically a waterbender. If the lightning's wet, then that's probably okay. With her spray, D'Vorah drained Rain's health and he fell to the water, injured, but relaxed.

"Your schemes end here," she said to the Edenian. She walked passed him and sees Tanya on top of Cassie, punching her face back to back. The other Edenian noticed her, and threw a fireball at her, but D'Vorah dodged it.

"Leaving without your friend, D'Vorah?" Tanya asked, walking towards the Kytinn. "Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature..." She placed a fist to her hip, smiling smugly at her. "We didn't just like you."

"The Kytinn do prefer solitude," D'Vorah replied. "Which I will achieve momentarily as soon as I get that eyeliner off your face, and to make it interesting, if you summon a fireball at me, you lose automatically." A smile formed in the Egyptian looking woman's face. When the fighting began, Tanya released a shroud of purple mist on D'Vorah, and it confused the Kytinn, but she smiled darkly since Tanya totally forgot that if she used her fire abilities, she loses the fight. Sure enough, she did it, and when Tanya suddenly noticed, she passed out and landed face down, her eyeliner messing up once again. "Now two Edenians will die."

D'Vorah revealed her stingers to finish them, but Cassie intervened.

"I know you said you weren't friends, but you're not killing them." With a quick tilt from her head, Cassie mentioned, "Head's fine, by the way." The Kytinn placed her stingers back into herself, and walked with the squad leader to the tent that hold a chest. Cassie placed her hands to it, but was slightly pushed away by D'Vorah. Talk about working together.

The Kytinn placed her hand near the key slot and multiple, but small bugs went inside, in the process of unlocking the chest.

"That... is really disturbing," Cassie commented.

"D'Vorah!" Mileena's venomous tone spoke out, walking up towards the two. Cassie pointed her pistol at the rebel, while D'Vorah released bugs out of her stomach, which is totally not creepy at all, and it got to Mileena, attacking her by pestering her. "Yuck!" The two women looked at each other, and since D'Vorah's the star of this chapter, she went to take care of Mileena, while Cassie waits for the chest to be unlocked.

"This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet," D'Vorah said to Mileena, who unfortunately still has bugs annoying her. Once she got them off, she said in an icy voice.

"You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

"Neither was meant for you," D'Vorah fired back at her.

"Who are you to say?!" Mileena rebuked, pointing at the Kytinn with the dirtiest glare she's has ever given. "I will take something of yours... Your life!" Mileena used her sais to pierce D'Vorah, and the more she did that, the angrier the Kytinn got. Since her attacks were venom based, she used that advantage and drained Mileena's health. The rebel kept teleporting, which is why the battle's fifty-fifty, but D'Vorah found a way and finally stopped her.

"At least I didn't sleep with an old man," the Kytinn responded. The group of Outworlders that were there for Kotal Kahn yelled, "Oh!" and "Burn!" D'Vorah exchanged high fives with them until they disappeared to who knows where. Seriously, how did they know they were in the jungle?

In spite of everything, D'Vorah dragged her to one of the tents, and immediately, the rebel's hands were tied to her back. Kotal Kahn and the Special Forces group were already in there. The emperor was on his favorite seat, with D'Vorah standing at his side.

"Did you start that rumor about me being suicidal?" Kotal Kahn asked Mileena.

"Yes! Now please finish me so that I may join my father!" she begged, which is not her character, but no one can blame her.

"You do not deserve death by an emperor's hand. That'll make it messy for me. Instead, I give the honor to my worthy First Minister." He looked at D'Vorah, and the latter moved her head side to side as a way to mock her. Mileena growled as she can closer, and the Kytinn picked her head up with her hands, and... kissed her? Actually, it was a way to release bugs so that they can eat the skin and all that jazz.

Takeda got out his phone and started to record the supposed girl on girl action, but Jacqui took it away and turned it off. When D'Vorah pulled back from her kiss of death, Mileena strangled, but managed to talk for a few seconds.

"No, not the bees!" Mileena shrieked. Her screams of pain continued until her face was eaten and revealing her skull. D'Vorah looked at the Earthrealmers with a grin. It shocked the four humans, but the emperor said after all that.

"The rebellion is over."

"Well... Thanks for that... I know I'll never eat again..." Cassie responded. "With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs." With a sudden grip, the four Earthrealmers were bound to the mystical, purple ropes. "The hell are you doing?!" Kotal Kahn stood up, walking towards the leader.

"Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain with me." He took the amulet from Cassie's hand, while Kung Jin referenced what they talked about when they fought.

"The Reiko Accords require that you—"

"Bitch, please. Who cares about those rules? However, you may be useful to me when Raiden comes for this." The Osh-Tekk warriors took the four Earthrealmers, and the emperor looked at the amulet like it was his child. D'Vorah looked from behind, and walked pasted the Kahn. "Where are you going?"

"To feed my children," she responded calmly, even though that was not what she was doing. She flew into the jungle, and when she found a safe place to hide, she found a hologram of a familiar face: Quan Chi. "This One deceived them. The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

 _"You can retrieve it?"_ Quan Chi asked.

"He trusts no one else to transport it."

 _"Keeping you close to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortuitous, D'Vorah,"_ Quan Chi stated, his hologram walking towards her. _"They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple to our lord."_

"This One lives to serve Shinnok," D'Vorah announced pledging to the sorcerer.

 _"You have done well,"_ Quan Chi stated, crossing his arms. _"Now bring it to me."_

"Without delay, Quan Chi," D'Vorah obediently said.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Quan Chi opened his eyes from his telekinetic conversation with the Kytinn, and head over to the revenants on demon steeds, waiting for Quan Chi's command. One of them includes Kitana, the super special awesome fallen Edenian princess who was killed thanks to her revenant mother, who's beside her. The others include Kung Lao, who somehow had gone completely bald, but rocks an awesome hat, and of course, the fallen Champion Liu Kang, who was unfortunately killed if he hadn't gone with Raiden's plan. It was stupid, but it would save him from death.

"Master," Lao acknowledged, getting on his ride.

"What news from Outworld?" Liu asked the sorcerer, who got on his steed.

"Shinnok will soon be freed," Quan Chi replied. "On the count of three, we make for my fortress with our chant." The four revenants nodded, waiting for their master to give the cue. "One, two, three... Woolay!" He rode off, heading to the fortress.

"Woolay!" the rest chanted, following Quan Chi.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **So, that happened. :P When the Kytinn got close to Mileena like that, I was like, "Oh God, is she doing what I think she's about to do?" sure enough, she did it! It is disgusting with the bugs all over Mileena, but hey, D'Vorah's doing her execution well! XD I also was going to make Reptile speak like Yoda, but it sounded off for me. :P And I decided to skip the scene where D'Vorah is at the kove and stole the amulet, because I wanted to add the revenants in this chapter and not add another line break.**

 **As for the next upload (which I'm really looking forward to), it will probably be up on Friday (earlier if I get lucky) because I have to take over the morning and afternoon shift in the elementary school office I'm working at. The guy who does the mornings has to do observation hours at his university so I'll have to take over ten hours for three days. I'll still be working on the chapters during some of the hours, but I will be tired since all I do is take phone calls and sit in the office. If I get extra money off of it, I'd say it's worth it. :P**


	7. Takeda Takahashi: The New Hope

**I am going to have so much fun with this chapter. :D Son of Kenshi, has a great personality, and a really awesome mom who saved him while she unfortunately died. Even though I haven't read the comics yet (and will buy once I get my paycheck) I have seen Suchin's appearance, and despite not having much background, she's one hell of a mother. :) Damn you, Red Dragon! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: That won't be the only time he'll say that. XD**

 **xMK Warriorx: There are some people that like that channel, but I cannot stand _Honey Boo Boo_ and even TLC, so I'd figure I give one of the villains a show mostly everyone that I know of hates. :P**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Takeda Takahashi: The New Hope**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

For some reason, in a farm, a familiar face with cybernetic arms went to a tractor and started to fix it. Why Jax decided to have a farm after being a revenant, we'll never know. Then again, being undead was kind of scary, so it would make sense to settle down. While fixing the vehicle, Sonya came in with a smile, seeing her best friend.

"Your wife told me I'd find you here," the general stated. Jax was focused on fixing the tractor, but was glad to know Sonya was here.

"You and Vera have a nice chat?" Jax asked the blonde.

"Always." Sonya took a glance around the place, and noticed what Jax was fixing, the latter heading to his table of tools. "Is that a National? I haven't seen one since—"

"You didn't come here to discuss farm... stuff. I'm still new to this, so don't judge me." Sonya raised an eyebrow. She would never judge her best friend. Before she responded, she watches Jax grab a wrench and went back to the tractor.

"All right. I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I know. I don't have any right to—"

"Come to my house? Yeah you do," Jax assured, concentrating on the vehicle.

"That's not what I meant," Sonya corrected. "I'm talking about the other thing." Jax blinked, realizing it now.

"You knew what I wanted." Sonya walked closer to him, hoping to reach out.

"Jacqui volunteered. She came to me." She watched Jax's face turn to bitterness. He sighed, knowing that. "Listen. I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with memories of being one of Quan Chi's thugs? I would've eaten a gun long ago? But would that kill me technically?"

"Well you know Vera," Jax said, taking a quick break from the tractor, standing face to face with his friend. "She never would've allowed that. So what is it you need help with? The Outworld refugees?" Sonya crossed her arms.

"Nah, they are happy campers now. It's Shinnok's amulet, and Mileena has it."

"That bitch," Jax responded.

"And we've gotten word from Sareena that Quan Chi has resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

"He shows his face after twenty-five years... just as Shinnok's Amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why I need you," Sonya stated, raising her arms and shrugging for emphasis. "You're Quan Chi expertise. We wouldn't activate your commission. You'd be an observer."

"Here's Johnny," Jax said, noticing the actor walking into the room.

"Jax," Johnny said nonchalantly.

"I don't want a copy of _Ninja Mime_."

"I just want to see if maybe—"

"No!" Jax denied. Johnny shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." After that confusing conversation, Sonya said to the African American,

"We need you, Jax. Help me capture Quan Chi. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet. Jax pondered, wondering if he should go with it. To respond to Sonya's plea, he asked,

"Where's Jacqui in all this?"

"Outworld. With Cassie's team recovering the amulet." Jax groaned in worry, but Johnny assured him,

"She'll be fine. We expect to hear 'mission accomplished' from them soon, and their singing as well." Jax looks at Johnny with a serious expression, and just when he would respond, another cutaway begins!

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back in Outworld in what looks like prison, the four looked around their cells as if they've never been in one before. Jacqui tried to look to her right to see if anyone's coming, while Cassie gripped the bars and tried to break them, but since she's not Superman, there's no way. As for Jin, he's meditating, doing a slow wave with his arms and mysterious floating. If one got a glimpse of that, it's his feet that are supporting him. Takeda had been thinking, since the four were playing I Spy. With a few seconds of concentration, he called out to the three.

"Okay. I spy with my little eye... something you can grasp." The ladies, even the meditating Jin, groaned when he said that.

"I don't know? The bars!" Cassie answered. "You said that five times now!" Takeda replied back,

"You could also grasp the lanterns if you broke them off the wall." Cassie sighed, trying to break down the bars again.

"So whaddyu guys think?" Jacqui asked the three. "They gonna kill us?"

"We're the main characters!" Takeda responded, his fingers pressed to his temple. "We can't die like Liu Kan— Oh wait, never mind."

"Unless Kotal Kahn's planning on having us as 'guests' at the Koliseum," Jin replied, still doing some weird exercise. Cassie gripped the bars, groaning from her failed attempts to get out.

"Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me at least, and take my entire allowance."

"Tough being the general's daughter?" Takeda asked, still in that same position, staring at the blonde. The squad leader sighed once again, looking at the Shirai-Ryu warrior.

"No, it's all rainbows and unicorns," Cassie replied sarcastically. "Honestly, you have no idea." On the other side, Jin looked like he was playing paper-rock-scissors, landing a rock on his hand.

"I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm," Jin added. "How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

"That was six hundred years ago," Cassie replied, looking at the archer.

"And yet, you'd think it happened yesterday."

"No pressure there," Jacqui stated.

"I've trained all my life..." Cassie announced. "...can fight my way out of nearly anything... But I still feel like a second-rate Cage." Takeda took note of what the leader said, and planted his feet to the ground from his seat, standing up afterwards to stand beside the African American.

"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you."

"I thought you and your dad were best friends," Jacqui said, placing her hands on her back.

"Now," Takeda replied. "He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate," Jacqui said, gripping a bar with her left hand.

"What was it like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father?" Jin asked. Surprisingly, he put compassion in his tone, which is a first for the Shaolin warrior.

"Jin..." Takeda said with a warning. Jin looked at Takeda.

"I'm actually being nice," he declared, now looking at Jacqui. "Couldn't have been easy."

"He was just a bit overprotective. One time, I was watching _Zombieland_ with him, and when a zombie appeared, he screamed and destroyed the flat screen TV. Ever since he's been a revenant, he's now afraid of zombies, and surprisingly not revenants. When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He'd thought it go smoother." Jin smiled, and got a small laugh from the fact that Jacqui's father is afraid of zombies, and the fact that Cassie's father told him about his daughter joining Special Forces.

"I'll never forget that day," the squad leader replied, everyone's eyes on her. "My dad came home with a broken jaw and crushed nuts." Everyone else got a laugh out of that, reminiscing moments from the past. Footsteps from the light were heard, gaining everyone's attention, and there was a person who came to unlock the fenced door.

"All right. I got this," Takeda whispered.

"You've got what exactly?" Cassie asked. Takeda flashed a confident, but surprisingly adorable smile. He could win an award for that cute face if he wanted to!

"Trust me." A couple of Osh-Tekk warriors opened the fenced door, one of them carrying a bucket. He went down and almost hit his head coming down the stairs, and when he took a good look at the four, he said to them in a commanding, yet unexpected voice,

"Away from the bars!" His voice was surprisingly high for a man his age, like if he inhaled helium. The four held their laughter, moving back from the bars. When they did what he told, he took out a loaf of bread and gave to Cassie, then Jin, who almost dropped it from the Osh-Tekk's throw, and then to Jacqui. When the man was about to give it to Takeda, he was sitting there like an insane person in an asylum, with his fingers pressed to his temple.

The warrior was curious and looked at Takeda with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were shut, and for a second, his eyes opened, making the Osh-Tekk faint. Takeda hurried to his pocket to find a key, and sure enough, he did. He unlocked the door and sprang out to unlock Jacqui's door.

"How'd you do that?!" she asked in awe.

"I overloaded his senses. Only works at short range," Takeda explained. He turned and unlocked Jin's door.

"Being the son of a telepath has its perks."

"I didn't used to think that," he replied, heading outside, forgetting Cassie.

"Hey! What about me?!" she said to Takeda. He stopped and Jacqui and Jin accidentally bumped behind the rescuer. Takeda immediately turned around and unlocked her door.

"Sorry. The cameras didn't show me unlocking yours for some reason."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Another flashback, another character. Heck, there could be a drinking contest for every time there's a flashback. Nevertheless, here's Takeda's past, five years earlier.

A forehead showing Takeda walked into a city that has been destroyed, looking like a dystopian setting. After his usual coffee run, he would walk around like no one's here, which is kind of true because it's a ghost town. He took cover from building, looking to check his surroundings, but failed since there was a speared kunai that almost hit him. The one who owns that was no other than another handsome ninja, Hanzo Hasashi, or formally known as Scorpion.

Takeda ran to him and fought against him, the latter blocking his attacks at great agility. When he had the advantage, Scorpion punched Takeda in the face, which made him flew back a bit, but he went back to him and did an aerial kick, which was dodged, but Takeda managed to grab one of Scorpion's swords. The latter noticed he possesses it and attempted to grab the one with his right hand, but he felt air instead. With his left hand, he grabbed the other sword and held it like a baseball bat, heading in for a sword fight. Their swords clashed with great sounds, and when they tried to slash each other, they missed.

When they were a few feet away from each other, Takeda threw his sword at Scorpion, which crossed and flew up in the sky. Heading in towards the ninja, Takeda kicked Scorpion in the face, landing him to the ground while Takeda grabbed the sword just in time when it landed. He ran to the ninja and placed the sword near him, but stopped, panting in the process.

"Yield," he said to the man. The latter panted silently, impressed with Takeda's effort.

"Well done," Scorpion said. He moved the sword away from him and lifted his hand for Takeda to grab. He took it and helped him up. "You are now Chujin," he declared to the trainee, placing a fist to his chest and bowing to Takeda.

"You honor me, Father," Takeda replied, bowing back at him while holding Scorpion's sword with his hands. The latter sighed, and placed his sword back behind his back.

"For the last time, Takeda, I'm not your father!"

"Either way. Now that I'm Chujin, how will I serve the clan?" Scorpion gave Takeda a solemn look.

"Your future does not lie with the Shirai-Ryu."

"But... the clan's my family," Takeda responded, surprised by what his master said. Scorpion placed his arms behind his back, walking a few steps away from Takeda.

"When I took you in, I promised your father—"

"But you're my father," Takeda retorted.

"No he isn't," a new voice said from behind. Takeda turned around to see the blind swordsman Kenshi. "But I'm proud of you. A Chujin in record time." He bowed in respect to Takeda, and the latter was glaring. He tilted his head to look at Scorpion.

"You knew he was coming?! You said nothing?" Scorpion turned around to face Takeda.

"Knowing this would be your reaction, yes," he replied calmly. Takeda huffed and walked forward, but Scorpion said to him, "Takeda. Your father is not your enemy." The Chujin glared at Kenshi.

"Ten years. No visits, presents, nothing. You abandoned me." To reach out to him, Kenshi took a step closer to his son.

"I did not abandon you—"

"I was eight! My mother had just died! Now you come back? Think you can jump right in as the proud dad?"

"Son, I..." Takeda shoved Kenshi out of his way.

"To hell with you!" he said in a sharp tongue, stealing Scorpion's line. "I am not your son." He was going to fight him, but due to exhaustion from training, Takeda thought of something. "You know what? If I win a round in Pyramid with five words, then that means I want to knock you down." Even though it looks like Kenshi's expression didn't change, he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Okay... I guess?"

"I'll go get some cards then," Scorpion suggested. The ninja teleported, and a few minutes later, Scorpion appeared with flashcards with words in it, and his phone for a timer. Kenshi and Takeda sat down _seiza_ style. Since Takeda is challenging Kenshi, Scorpion stood behind Takeda so Kenshi can see the words. Scorpion turned on the timer for sixty seconds on his phone and revealed a card to Kenshi, the word being "Outworld".

"It's where the Mortal Kombat Tournament took place," Kenshi hinted to his son.

"Outworld." Scorpion found another card, the word this time is Jade.

"It's a color."

"Black."

"She died along with Kitana."

"Oh, Jade!" Scorpion tried to find a difficult one, and encountered oddly enough "Sub-Zero".

"Bi-Han, Kuai Liang..."

"Sub-Zero." Kenshi looked at the next word, and he's already accepted defeat since the words were too easy, but if it can help make Takeda forget the hatred, then he would continue just for him.

"Thunder God, relied too much on his cracked medallion..."

"Raiden." The final word Scorpion found was one that Kenshi was shocked to see.

"He says, 'Get over here!'"

"Scorpion." Since he got five in a row, Takeda won a round of Pyramid, and Scorpion placed the cards and phone in his pocket. The Chujin got up. "Alright! Time to knock you down for years of abandonment!" Takeda declared, punching his dad in the face. It took his father by surprised and he fell to the ground, and when his son was about to hit him again, he was stopped.

"Takeda, cease!" Scorpion scolded. "Kenshi did not abandon you. He brought you here for your protection."

"Protection from what?!" Takeda asked with fire in his voice.

"From those who murdered your mother."

"She..." Takeda paused, not wanting to believe that. He looked at his master. "She died in an accident."

"That was the story I asked Master Hasashi to tell you," Kenshi replied, on his knees recovering from the unexpected punch. He slowly got up, staring at him face to face. "But in truth, your mother was killed by Red Dragon assassins. I was the target. Suchin was the victim." Takeda grabbed him, glaring at the blind man with rage.

"Son of a bitch! It was your fault!" Scorpion looked at the two Takahashis and he said to the younger one,

"You father has devoted his life to fighting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they who are without honor." Takeda pulled back and turned his back against the two, conflicted on what he's discovered.

"You shouldn't have hidden the truth." Kenshi said otherwise,

"You would have gone after your mother's killers unprepared. I could not risk that." Those words shocked Takeda, his heart pounding with effectiveness. He closed his eyes to prevent tears from coming out, and opened them. "Master Hasashi has perfected your fighting skills." With a few steps closer to his son, Kenshi said to him telepathically, _"Now it is time to complete your training."_ Takeda heard his thoughts and turned around to look at his father in awe.

"How did you do that?"

 _"We are telepaths,"_ Kenshi answered. _"A family gift."_

"I can read minds?" Takeda asked.

 _"Through training, we will determine your full abilities."_ Kenshi placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "And then we will down the Red Dragon. Together."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

As soon as that bittersweet flashback ended, the four head out of the small prison from the ship and looked on to see Ermac, Reptile, and "Indy" as the investigate on one of the Osh-Tekk warriors who is presumed to be dead.

"This is D'Vorah's work," Reptile announced.

"No argument there," the mercenary said. "Only she can create wounds like these."

"That creepy bug lady is full of surprises," Takeda said to Cassie. The four continued looking onward to the three.

"Question is, is she working with anyone else?" the cowboy asked. Reptile looked at where the four are, and the mercenary noticed his reaction. "What is it?" The four hide from their view.

"Damn. He's made us," Takeda said quietly.

"Okay, guys, standard diamond form," Cassie commanded. "Takeda, you're on point since this is your chapter. Jacqui, bring up the rear. Kung Jin, air cover."

"You got it," Jin replied, taking out an arrow to prepare.

"The Earthrealmers! D'Vorah freed them!" Reptile said in the distance. The three out of the four members of the team ran towards the Outworlders, while Jin aimed his arrow, and as it land, it created blue smoke. Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda ran towards the Outworlders. The telepath was stopped by Reptile while the camera turned to full screen mode, and he flashed a smile.

"Sweet! I get a quick time event!" It was serious when Reptile turned invisible, and Takeda was unsure where he was until he managed to find him and land a punch at him, but Reptile disappeared again. With his senses, Takeda found the Zaterran again, and again. Three more times Reptile would disappear, but Takeda managed to grab his Yoshi-like tongue, tug him closer and punched him a couple times.

They finally engaged into kombat, and of course, like the quick time event, Reptile kept turning visible. The Shirai-Ryu warrior used his whips to dish out some strategies, while being defensive at the same time. He also used projectiles to stop the Zaterran from being invisible. When the damn creature finally had enough, Takeda walked forward and said to himself.

"One down. Two to go." The telepath noticed Jin was having trouble, so he went to him, who is losing against the mercenary that he just beat three chapters ago. Seriously Jin? Why would he get his ass handed to him when he already defeated the cowboy? Now he's on the ground, wincing from his wounds, while the mercenary has him at gunpoint. With Takeda's whips, he got his feet and threw him to the other side of the kove. The telepath helped picked up Jin, who said to him,

"When we get back, you're teaching me that."

"Deal," Takeda graciously replied. "Go help with Ermac. I've got this." When the cowboy ran to Takeda at high speed, the latter slide down while the first jumped to dodge that. The telepath got up in a really cool spin, turning to face his next opponent.

"Think you can handle me alone?" the hatless cowboy asked. "You're either brave or foolish."

"Let's go, John Marston!" Takeda called out, preparing for kombat once again.

"My name is—" Before he could continue, Takeda used his whips to make him fall to the ground again. It was unfortunate for the cowboy to be in Outlaw variation because those whips can stop his Tarkatan sword. Because of that, the Shirai-Ryu warrior defeated the cowboy, and then something from his pocket dropped. Takeda carefully went towards him to pick it up, and it shows his I.D. badge. It shows that his name is Erron Black, his occupation is Kotal Kahn's bounty hunter, his type of lady is one who looks good with a gun, and his star sign is a Taurus.

"So his name is Erron..." Takeda said, looking at the knocked out bounty hunter. He dropped the I.D. back where he found it. "Nah, he looks more like a John Marston." When Takeda got a look on the last opponent, he shouldn't keep his promise with Jin because it is not his day to fight, due to the fact that Ermac slammed him to the ground with his telekinetic powers. Jacqui was next, who was pushed back far away from the gang. When Cassie tried to shoot him, Ermac threw her gun away and grappled her with a green force, hurting her until Takeda stopped him, making the blonde fall to the ground. "Let's see what's worth learning in there," he said to the other telepath. Apparently, it was too strong, and Takeda moved back. "So many minds... trapped inside..."

"We exist to serve," Ermac's multiple voices said. "Bound my Shao Kahn's magic."

"The chaos... the voices..."

"We are many... you are one. Your abilities pale before us." It's the fight of the telepaths. Both hold strong power; one inherited, one whose many souls make him stronger. When they ran to each other... Ermac's kicks and punches only tickle Takeda. This relieved the son of Kenshi, so with his x-ray, he stopped Ermac, which was surprisingly easy for him unlike the other three.

"I think I've had enough of Outworld," Takeda said. He ran to the three, seeing Cassie helping Jin up, while Jacqui walked towards them.

"I'm starting to get why my dad retired," Jacqui stated.

"We have to find D'Vorah. Get the amulet," Cassie suggested.

"Let's go," Jin said. "They won't be out long." With simple nods, they head on.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

At the emperor's palace, Kotal Kahn walked from an end to the table to the other, while Erron, was sitting down on the chairs, and Reptile and Ermac stand beside the sitting cowboy.

"D'Vorah? And the Earthrealmers?" Kotal Kahn asked them.

"She stole the amulet," Erron said, "then helped them escape."

"She betrayed us to the Thunder God," Reptile added. The Kahn closed his eyes for a second, hurt by the fact that his trusted peer betrayed him.

"You wound me, D'Vorah." He turned to the three. "Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest back the amulet from that devil Raiden. We'll give them, especially D'Vorah, the sting of pain." The emperor should have stopped before saying that sentence, because the three started to break out in laughter. It was so funny that the mercenary fell from his chair. It was unusual for Ermac to laugh, but for Reptile, his laugh was entertaining. The emperor was getting tired of them laughing, so he slammed his fists into the table.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you all play Just Dance in dresses!" Kotal Kahn commanded. In an instant, two of them stop, but Reptile still kept laughing. The three looked at each other and thought of something devious since the Zaterran failed to follow the Kahn's command. "We'll make him dance to Miley Cyrus to make the punishment better."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Thanks Takeda for making this the longest chapter so far. I must say: it was strange to have Jax start off in Takeda's chapter, but then again, Johnny appeared first for Kotal Kahn's chapter, and the fact that Jax is up next. And I finally revealed Erron's name in this! :D The reason why I put his star sign as a Taurus is because of a Tumblr post I found that has the characters and what signs they represent. I'm a Capricorn and I have Sub-Zero! :D**

 **While I prepare for the next chapter, go ahead and leave some reviews, please! And I also made a one shot for Kenshi that was inspired by his arcade ladder in MK9. It's called _In His Mind_ , and if you're a fan of Kenshi like I am, be sure to check it out! It's Kenshi/OC, but it's non-canon since the endings are usually non-canon. I appreciate it, and I'll see you soon! ^_^**

 **A small note: if you're wondering why this looks grammatically incorrect, it _isn't_. I use Microsoft Word and I follow word for word in the game's dialogue, while parodying it. **


	8. Jax: Ex-Revenant Wrestler

**I honestly forgot how good this chapter was (other than having more Kenshi in there :3), but the revenants being onscreen is really something. My darling Kitana fighting against the heroes makes me sad, but I hope she and the others can still be saved. And I just want to say thank you all again for the support with the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm glad that I'm able to make you laugh. ^_^**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I think Luke Skywalker and Takeda have some similarities to one another: dead mother, unknown father until the truth's revealed, trained by a master. I just had to. :D**

 **xMK Warriorx: I hope you're okay! XD I'm glad you're loving it!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Jax: Ex-Revenant Wrestler**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

The four made it out to safety from the Outworlders. Back at the jungle, they stood frozen, waiting for an indication on when to do something.

"Takeda, your line," Cassie said. Takeda looked alarmed and went into position, starting the scene.

"We're all in one piece," Takeda said. "No one seems to be tailing us."

 _"Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed?"_ his dad asked through the phone.

"We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood," Takeda replied, while Jin in the background jumped and grasped onto the flowered vine, swinging. The blonde looked at the Shaolin warrior and revealed a confused expression. He just continued on since he has no lines whatsoever in the jungle.

 _"Ew!"_ Jax's voice called out, surprising his daughter.

"Dad?" Jacqui called out. She head to Cassie and Takeda, listening in to her father's next words.

 _"She's coming here. To Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld."_

"Dad, what are you doing? Are you finally coming out of retirement?" his daughter asked.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Now in the Netherrealm, Jax is shown in his awesome outfit, along with Kenshi walking with him, talking on the phone in speaker mode. The people around them were busy preparing for Quan Chi and the others.

"Well now who's being overprotective?" Jax teasingly asked.

 _"I know you think you have things to make up for, but—"_

"I'm doing this for Sonya," Jax elaborated. She's family. Hell, that's where your middle name came from, Jacqui."

 _"That's why I'm worried,"_ Jacqui replied, her voice shaking a bit.

"Because I named you after my best friend?"

 _"No, Dad!"_

"I'll be fine. You stay safe y'hear?"

 _"You stay safe too,"_ Jacqui said. _"I love you. Briggs out."_

"Briggs out," Jax replied, hanging up the phone.

"Feeling better? Or worse?" Kenshi asked with that handsome smile of his.

"Not sure. Maybe both," the ex-revenant replied, letting out a quiet laugh. Kenshi chuckled, placing his hand on Jax's cybernetic arm.

"They'll be fine."

"Question is, will I be..." The two dads continue to walk forward, observing the positions the soldiers are being placed at, while some are running to theirs, or chatting. Ironically, some even have the nerve to pick up one of the skulls and do puppets with them. Kenshi and Jax ignored that, since they have bigger problems to deal with.

"We have good crossfire position," Kenshi stated. "By why is it Quan Chi travels by conventional means?" A woman with black and white hair, black and red attire appeared in front of them, just in time to answer that question.

"He seems unable to fully use his magic," she answered. "He's been running out of Woolay Juice than when I was... in his service..." Despite his blindfold, Kenshi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sareena's dead on," Jax replied. "The Woolay Juice is like his alcohol. He also doesn't have Shinnok as a power source, but he's still Quan Chi." The blind swordsman nodded, instructing Jax to hide behind the rock where he and Sareena went to.

"I realize you agreed to guide and observe," he said to Jax. "But you are welcome to assume any role you wish, even being a dancer if it's done right."

"I'm too rusty," Jax corrected. "I don't wanna jeopardize the mission, even if I had to do the Carlton dance."

"He approaches," Sareena warned. Kenshi and Jax got down behind the rock, watching what's yet to come. They looked on to see the demon steeds taking Quan Chi and his revenants towards them, and what's weird enough, Kabal and Stryker were holding a sign that says, "Woolay motherfuckers! Netherrealm Revenants will win the game!" Jax's eyes narrowed in confusion, reminding him of high school football. It was creative, but strange.

The soldiers headed into their positions with their weapons prepared. Jax glared at the sorcerer who gave him a life worse than death. When their steeds are coming closer, Kenshi waited until they were in a position where they can get them.

"Now!" he commanded. The soldiers fired their weapons, some bullets entering the steeds, but it wasn't affecting them as much. Quan Chi and his revenants stopped their steeds, and one of the soldier's weapon's fire a huge bullet, and it Kung Lao's steed, so he fell, but got up immediately. Sindel got off her ride and took cover, releasing a purple energy blast, and it hit one of the soldiers, knocking him out and dropping his weapon.

Stryker earned a head shot, taking down one of the soldiers. The ones with the powerful weapon took down Quan Chi's demonic steed, killing it and making the sorcerer fall down. Liu Kang got off of his and went to aid him, while Kabal defended them, heading towards the two soldiers in front of him. He got out his two hooked swords and aimed for their heads, but missed. He headed back and got the job done. Kenshi decided to stop him, getting up from the boulder.

"Shit... I'm getting too old for this," Jax realized.

 _"Itami!"_ Kenshi yelled. Sento glowed blue and it pushed Kabal out of his steed. The telekinetic swordsman went to face off against him, while Liu Kang picked up Quan Chi and carried him to a place for recovery.

"Geez, you are heavy for a sorcerer," the revenant Champion said.

"It's probably the feast we had before we got here," Quan Chi replied, groaning from his supposed injuries. The soldiers came in closer to them, and Liu released a dark fire energy ball at them, hitting them and striking them out like bowling pins. Liu helped Quan Chi up and with Lao, they walked casually away like none of this is happening.

"Hi Jax," Lao said to him as they passed the boulder. Apparently, they didn't know that he's not a revenant anymore. Jax glared at them, and ran to them. The fallen Shaolin warrior stayed while the Champion and sorcerer kept on going. "Do not interfere Jackson Briggs. Go back into hiding."

"Hiding. Guess I have been," Jax replied, grabbing Lao and saying his unforgettable catchphrase. He punched him in the face and it made him flew back. Using his hat as a projectile, the revenant used an ex-special to make it go forwards and backwards. Unfortunately for him, there were hellhounds in the Netherrealm, and three went to chase after it, making the revenant irritated, so he ran to the hounds. Since that gave him a shockingly easy win, Jax "That knocked some of my rust off, and all I did was grab him."

Somewhere in the same battlefield, Liu and Quan Chi were hiding behind a boulder for cover, while the fallen Champion threw a dark fireball at the soldiers shooting at them. With them out of the way, they ran to a bridge, but Jax was behind them, while grabbing a gun and was ready to shoot at them, but Sindel's scream was so loud, it hurt him and dropped his weapon. He rolled until he was at the edge, the bottom holding nothing but lava. Jax looked down, which he really shouldn't, but he cling to dear life.

Sindel looked at the poor man, and laughed gracefully. She stepped on his hand with her boot, and Jax groaned, trying to hang on. The Edenian twisted her foot to make him fall, and when she tried to step on it again, Jax grabbed her leg, and Sindel fell, but she used her elastic hair to grab onto a pointy stonewall, while she grasped onto the ledge. As much as it pains Sindel, she lifted herself and Jax up and back on the ground.

"Welcome home, Jackson Briggs," Sindel said, her arms wide open. She was certainly not going to get a hug from Jax, if that's what she's aiming for.

"This hell is not my home," he fired back. "Plus, you sound like you belong in a screamo band."

"Then why be fool enough to return?"

"I got a family to protect."

"Quan Chi reunited me with my family. He will do the same for you." Well... Her daughter is the only family, so she should just say daughter, but regardless, the two entered into kombat. She grabbed Jax with her hair, and whipped him back and forth. Then again, it reminded her of that song, which fits her. Energy balls came out of her mouth, which was strange, but for her screaming ability, an argument would be invalid.

Jax had enough, so he grabbed Sindel and threw her side to side like what she did, but Jax almost did a brutality on her, and killing a revenant wouldn't solve anything. With a kick to the face, the revenant landed on the floor, groaning.

"Quan Chi's not helping you." He ran back to Kenshi, who is still fighting Kabal, and Sareena, who is faced against Kitana. The demon did a couple of aerial kicks, but the princess dodged them, punching Sareena.

"It is possible to escape Quan Chi, Kitana," Sareena explained. "I can aid you as Bi-Han aided me."

"You became too familiar with Bi-Han," Kitana retorted. "Allowed emotion to corrupt you."

"Emotion freed me!" Sareena responded, punching Kitana's mask. She retaliated by spinning with her bladed fans, but the demon avoided the attack with a back flip. She tried to kick the princess, but Kitana grabbed her foot, however, Sareena used her other foot and that hit her. She got up, but was hit by Kitana, who walked up to her casually, getting ready to kill her.

"I don't understand, Kitana," Jax said, eating popcorn, which is understandable because Sareena tried to reach out to Kitana, which is kind of entertaining to watch, but... where the hell did he get it? He continued, munching on the snack, while Kitana turned around to see him walking up the two. "I hate the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant."

"It suits me," Kitana confessed. "I am a victim no longer." She ran towards Jax, who finished his popcorn and threw the bag away to the lava lake. Kitana jumped above the former revenant, but she was greeted with a fist to her face, dazing her a bit while walking backwards.

"Yeah, I know what you mean... But this ain't the way to assert yourself." Using his move called Gotcha, he punched Kitana in the face and abdomen, and she flew back. Getting back up quickly, she was in a stance and didn't move, her fans were stretched. Guessing that she's frozen, Jax went to her to grab her, but she disappeared and landed on him, stabbing him a few times and heading back with a flip. Note to self, Jax, just hit her with a sweep or jump kick/punch.

If only his arms could be projectile reflectors, since Kitana has a habit to throw her fans, and since they can come back to her, it makes it impossible for the spamming to stop. Man, every enemy just loves doing that. If there's a will, there's a way, and Jax used that phrase to help him defeat the Edenian princess. With an enhanced grab, he made small earthquakes to make her stumble from the shaking ground. With his energy blaster, he took Kitana down, watching her collapse.

"I gotta believe there's hope for you," Jax said to the revenant. He went to find Kenshi and Sareena, while coming across soldiers carrying others were are severely injured or dead. "Mother o' God..." he let out, surprised by all of this. He found the two, and a random soldier, at the rock they were hiding behind.

"We've lost many," Kenshi said. "The rest are wounded."

"And our 'friends'?" Jax asked.

"The tide turned against them," Sareena answered. "They left."

"How you two doin'?" Kenshi nodded, giving him a positive answer, but his injuries say otherwise.

"I'm fine..." Kenshi grunted, his right calf severed. Jax looked at it and replied,

"That's what I thought." Jax turned around, but Sareena asked him,

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna smack that sorcerer's ass," he responded with a glare.

"Alone?" Kenshi asked with concern.

"You'll be killed!" the demon said worriedly. Jax looked at the woman calmly and replied,

"Wouldn't be the first time." The group from Outworld came to Sareena and Kenshi, yelling out their signature words. "Guys, this isn't the right time, and how did you get here?"

"Uh... Internet," one of them replied. Jax shook his head, heading to Quan Chi's fortress alone. He walks a lonely road, the only road that he has ever known.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back at Quan Chi's fortress, Liu Kang tried to give the sorcerer some medicine, but the latter pushed him away, moaning from the pain. Why is Quan Chi a little bitch in this game? He got beaten up by Sonya twenty-so years ago, and now he won't take some medicine that the fallen Champion found in the fortress.

"Quan Chi, you need to drink this to feel better!" Liu stated, leaning the bottle close the Quan Chi's lips. He shook his head, and Liu smacked his forehead and sighed. "Tell me this then: In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Shinnok?"

"I am more than capable," Quan Chi replied.

"If you _are_ more than capable, then why won't you drink this damn medicine? It'll help you!" Like an immature child, the sorcerer rolled his eyes.

"There's no Woolay in it." Liu sighed, shaking his head and placing the medicine on the table behind Quan Chi.

"You had enough Woolay. Anyway, what about D'Vorah? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She _will_ bring the amulet to me. I tricked her into thinking that I will sleep with her, but she's already a mom." He and Liu shivered. If the Kytinn were here, then the bees would kill them in rage.

"And I'll be waitin' for her," Jax said from behind. The two gave him disgusted looks.

"You want to sleep with D'Vorah?!" Quan Chi asked Jax.

"No! That's disgusting! I'm a married man, fool!" Jax walked up to Liu, and when he did, the camera turned to full screen again, which can only mean one thing.

"So you return to Raiden?" Liu asked. Talking in a quick time event actually makes this one rather awesome! Normally it would be just grunts and all that jazz, but this is something. "The fool followed fool." That was a bad insult, which made Jax laugh, but he almost got hit with Liu's fireball attack.

"Raiden did his best," Jax countered, continuing to walk towards the Champion. "He saved Earthrealm."

"He murdered me!" Another one was launched towards Jax, but he ducked, glaring at Liu's response.

"That isn't true!" Rinse and repeating, Liu would throw, Jax would dodge.

"You were not there! He stole everything from me!" When the ex-revenant pushed the fireball away from him, Quan Chi's eyes widen so much, it was funny more than surprising to see.

"Fool! He ships you and Kitana! Consider that a blessing!"

"You did not deserve to rejoin us," Liu replied. From an awesome camera angle, Jax glared. Three more times it happens, and when the last one ended, Jax clenched his fist, prepared to teach his fallen comrade a lesson. "Instead you will learn... There are worse things than death."

The fighting commenced, and out of all the fireballs Liu released, the one he threw finally hit Jax. It didn't hurt as much so it wasn't too bad. However, Jax fell for the same trick like with Kitana, when Liu used a parry attack. Then he started to use his bicycle kick, but his voice from earlier games didn't come out, which was sad. Despite not wanting to face against him, Jax has to stop him, and when he defeated the Shaolin warrior, he said with sympathy.

"I wish I could help you, Liu Kang." With no remorse decorated on his face, he went to Quan Chi, anger rising from the hell he's been through, thanks to the sorcerer.

"Jax... There is no need for hostility—"

"Just stop talking," Jax replied, uppercutting Quan Chi, making him fly up and hit his head against the skull wall, and when he landed back to the ground, he stayed there, unconscious. "Who knew? Revenge _is_ sweet!" Jax got his phone out and called Kenshi's numbers on speed dial. "Kenshi. I got 'im."

 _"Excellent work,"_ Kenshi replied.

"I'm staying here. D'Vorah's on her way. You need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts." Indeed he will, since the albino sorcerer won't know what will get him.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **It's nice once in a while to have a bit shorter chapters, but I like how this went. I also kinda considered this to be a tribute for Father's Day since Jax is Jacqui's dad, so that should be something. :P Other than that, I hope you enjoy this! I promise that the next one will be a bit longer. I cannot wait to do Scorpion's chapter! As the summary said, Sub-Zero invites him to a fabulous tea party! :D**


	9. Scorpion: Invited to a Tea Party?

**A lot of happened while I was writing this chapter, so I'm sorry for the update being late. I got sick, bought the terabyte edition of the Xbox One, got Batman: Arkham Knight, and played some Mortal Kombat, as always. XD Since there's only technically three more chapters after this, I'm going to take this slow. I'll update probably once a week, but if I feel like it, I'll upload twice depending on how my schedule is. Then again, there's also a probability for a story add-on after the Kombat Pack is fully released. It's not confirmed yet, but Ed Boon loves teasing us. :)**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I wanted Liu Kang to have more lines, so that's why I gave him that scenario, and the fact that you love him. ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you! :D Jax is alright, but I like his Gotcha move.**

 **xMK Warriorx: You're not the only one that laughed at Woolay Juice! XD**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Scorpion: Invited to a Tea Party?**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Finally back at camp, Kenshi and Johnny took their prisoner and placed him sheltered box of some sort. The dragged him down to a seat and had his feet cuffed, which decorated Quan Chi quite nicely.

"I'm guessing it's not your first time in cuffs... if you know what I mean," Johnny said with a victorious grin. "What's your safeword?" Quan Chi looked at the two with a death glare, refusing to say a word. Since he's being a stubborn ass, Johnny, Kenshi, and three soldiers left him, locking up the shed.

"...Woolay..." Quan Chi said to himself.

"Advise Secretary Blake that the albino sorcerer is in custody," Sonya said from the outside. Kenshi and Johnny walked up to her, while she continued. "We'll be moving him to the supermax facility at Fort Charles within the hour."

"Yes ma'am," a soldier replied, following Sonya's orders. The blonde turned around to see the two men behind her.

"You two stand guard," she ordered. "Prison transfer will be here in twenty."

"Oh," Johnny said simply. "Now she trusts me to babysit." He looked at Kenshi. "You see this one time, I was cooking dinner for her and Cassie, and then I forgot about the oven, and it burned like—"

Sonya glared at her ex, talking on the phone with Cassie. She turned to have her attention on the call.

"Cage, report."

 _"We haven't caught up with the creepy bug lady,"_ Cassie stated. _"We had her weird bug tracks to the Makeba Cliffs, but then there weren't any more bugs to follow."_ Before Cassie could finish up, around the corner, there were ninjas, and the handsome human version of Scorpion, Hanzo Hasashi, watching them stealthily. _"Jacqui thinks D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location, even though bug trails are kinda easier. She's retooling her smart-comm to track her pheromones."_

"That's disgusting!" Sonya replied. "I mean, it's great for tracking, but pheromones?" While the two continue their conversation, Scorpion said to the Shirai-Ryu warriors,

"On my command only. Wound. Do not kill."

"But, Master Hasashi, isn't that what we do all the time?" the ninja beside him asked. Scorpion sighed and continues to look onward, watching Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi.

"Just... this once, okay?" Since their lines are not needed until later, Cassie said to her mother by phone,

 _"We're looking at... two hours?"_

"Sergeant," Sonya said impatiently, "your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately."

"Sonya!" Johnny warned. Sonya looked at him in response, and breathed in slowly, calming herself. Daddy knows best, indeed.

"Cassie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your group back here. We need to re-group and re-deploy." After her daughter's response, she hung up, and saw that her mother is calling again, which irritated her again. "I'm so gonna block you if you keep asking for a date with Johnny!" she yelled, but then realized that he and Kenshi were still behind her. "My mom," she assured nervously.

"I think your mom has a thing for me, and that's totally creepy," Johnny replied, crossing his arms.

"Not to interrupt your love story you two," Kenshi said, looking forward. "But we have a visitor." Seeing Scorpion walk by, he was scaring the Outworld refugees more than Kenshi, amazingly.

"You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming?" Sonya asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. He didn't even invite me to his birthday party at the temple!" Kenshi said, glaring at Scorpion through his blindfold. The general walked up to Scorpion and when he stopped, he bowed to her. Seeing him up close made him more attractive.

"General," Scorpion addressed, leaning back up from the bow.

"Well, _hello_ , Master Hasashi," Sonya replied, a hint of flirtation in her voice. "I hadn't received word you were coming. I mean, a surprise is okay." She gave him a quick wink, and Scorpion blinked twice from her actions.

"O...kay then? I will have Quan Chi."

"Well, you can have me," Sonya replied, placing a hand on his bicep. "Wow... you have more muscle mass than my ex behind me." Scorpion got uncomfortable with her touch, so he took her hand away from his arm. Johnny looked jealous, while Kenshi tried to hold in his laughter, even though he didn't get invited to his birthday party.

"I'm flattered, but no thank you. That albino must die," the Shirai-Ryu leader replied, taking a step closer to Sonya. She grinned while her eyes lowered.

"Raiden needs him, honey," she replied. "Without Quan Chi we can't restore Liu Kang and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were before you looked sexy?"

"Only Quan Chi concerns me," Scorpion stated, heading his way to find him, but when Sonya's hand was placed on his shoulder, Kenshi drew out his sword while Johnny walked with him with a hilariously angry face. The soldiers surrounded him and Sonya, the latter replying,

"Don't do this, Hanzo. I'll put you down." Her voice lowered when she spoke that last word.

"Then we are at an impasse." He raised two fingers, and said in command, _"Semeru!"_ Like wildfire, a lot of ninjas appeared, facing off against the S-F soldiers, and then Scorpion hit Sonya in the face with his fist, giving him much more ease after her strange flirting. "Quan Chi is mine," he said to Sonya, fighting against her in kombat. She was good with her grenade techniques, but since Scorpion can teleport and use spears, it made it easier for him to beat the general. "I wish you no harm, General Blade, but I'd rather you not flirt with me again."

Soon after his bidding of words, two ninjas carried Sonya and placed her arms around them for support. Nodding at the two, they left, while Scorpion walked to the shed where Quan Chi's at. From behind, Kenshi's sword released a telekinetic push which made Scorpion collide to the door, and Kenshi's sword raised him up.

"Why didn't you invite me to your birthday party, Hanzo?!" Kenshi asked angrily. Hanzo sighed, despite being in the air.

"Fool, the party was canceled due to a blackout! And if you value our friendship, you will give me Quan Chi." With the help of Sento, Kenshi forcefully threw Scorpion away from the shed, making the latter land next to an automobile. He got himself together and noticed Kenshi running towards him.

"I don't believe you!" he said to him as he ran. The Shirai-Ryu warrior released his spear, but Kenshi dodged it by sliding with his knees to the ground, which is awesome for a man who's middle aged. He stood up and speed towards him, while Scorpion used that advantage to drop him to the ground, Sento out of Kenshi's reach. They stayed there in the most Yaoi-ish way for a few seconds, and then they moved away from each other.

"Withdraw," Scorpion commanded. "Without Sento, you are vulnerable." In the nick of time, Johnny pushed Scorpion out of the way, and the screen turned full again, meaning that time for Scorpion to kick ass. Scorpion countered and blocked Johnny's kicks and punches, landing a blow to Johnny's chest. He covered it for a few second then got his mojo with slowly moving his hands with a quick snap of his fingers, and he posed, along with Scorpion, heading towards each other for another fight. Then out of nowhere, a cameraman appeared, getting ready to take pictures.

"Okay, you two! Pose for the camera!" The two stopped their fighting and focused on the cameraman, giving unique and signature poses, including Johnny's flip and his arms being crossed afterwards, while Scorpion pointed at the cameraman, and bumped his chest with his hand. "Oh yeah; work it, work it! Show those biceps! Alright, that'll be in next month's magazine! Have a good fight!"

He immediately left, hurrying out of the battlefield, so Johnny and Scorpion continued their fight. Scorpion blocked incoming attacks from the actor until the latter fell since his shoe is untied. He tied it quickly and pounded his fist to the ground, angry from that blunder.

"Just like old times..." he said to his opponent. Out of nowhere, Johnny used his Nut Cracker attack, and it hit Scorpion hard. He hurriedly teleported away so he can use his spear to drag Johnny, and hopefully land an uppercut.

"Get over here!" Scorpion said, his other personality coming into play. He went to the floor to use his legs to flip Johnny to the ground, and then did a sweep to finish him. "Only Quan Chi's death will abate my anger." He walked up to the shed for the third time, and Kenshi somehow didn't get into a fight with one of the Shirai-Ryu warriors.

"Hanzo, no!" Kenshi warned, watching the leader walked towards Quan Chi's prison. "You've earned great trust for the Shirai-Ryu. Do not squander it murdering a Woolay-less sorcerer!"

"That Woolay-less sorcerer is the architect of my suffering," Scorpion stated. Two ninjas abducted the blind swordsman, taking him away from Scorpion.

"Wait, I didn't kombat him yet!" Kenshi said to the two, but they ignored him.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Five years early, Scorpion looked at the letter he received from his longtime nemesis, and it says,

 _Greetings, Hanzo Hasashi. On this date and time, I would like for you to join my tea party. Think of it as a way for me to cleanse the sins of my clan. Also, it would be nice if you could bring a dancing game, like Dance Central or Just Dance. I would love to see who would win a dance battle. I hope to see you at the Lin Kuei Temple._

Scorpion was unsure to trust the Lin Kuei clan member. Not only was his clan responsible for the death of his and his family, he's also freezing his ass off! Sure he can control fire, but it's still colder than Russia! To warm himself up, Scorpion walked back and forth, waiting for Sub-Zero to come and fix the damn tea. The table was already set with ingredients, a bowling teapot that's surprisingly not freezing, and two unusually round cups that look like bowls. The Shirai-Ryu leader turned to see the Grandmaster head downstairs, pleased to see that he came. Sub-Zero walked up to him, and said to him with a bow of respect,

"Master Hasashi. I am grateful that you've come."

"Hurry up," Scorpion said curtly. "It's too damn cold out here, and I need to catch up on _Teen Wolf_." Sub-Zero stood from the bow, and gestured his hand at the table. Scorpion didn't do what he offered, so Sub-Zero did, fixing the tea immediately.

"You reestablish the Shirai-Ryu as I re-form the Lin Kuei. We both seek to shed our clans' dark pasts. Dedicate them to Earthrealm's protection. Our common purpose gives us a chance to end our old rivalries. To start anew."

"You'll confess what you've long denied?" Scorpion asked in a cold tone. "That you killed my brother—"

"That's my past," the Grandmaster corrected.

"I—I mean that your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai-Ryu blood? In the blood of _my_ family?" Sub-Zero thought of his words carefully, and looked at Scorpion with sympathy.

"Our honor is indeed stained. Please. Sit," he pleaded, gesturing his hand to the empty seat. Scorpion accepted his offer, and the Lin Kuei member continued, "After you and I were free from Quan Chi's control, I sought out my clan. I had hoped rebellion from within would have quashed the Grandmaster's plans." He poured the water into the cups, the mixture of tea and liquid stirring and steaming. "But Sektor had realized his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized as dancing machines. I pledged to kill Sektor and his followers. Re-form the Lin Kuei and restore our honor."

"I am not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Sub-Zero," Scorpion bluntly responded. "You said this was a tea party; what's wrong with you?" The latter pretended he didn't hear that, and picked up the huge cup.

"When I finally killed Sektor, I discovered the Lin Kuei had not sacrificed its honor with the Cyber Initiative. So basically, I screwed up." He held out tea for Scorpion, and he suspiciously looked at the Grandmaster. His eyes gazed into the reflecting cup and hurried away from the table, a blast of ice hitting the area. Scorpion noticed a woman with an abnormal hair color, but she clearly belonged to the Lin Kuei, by the look of her outfit.

"There will be no peace, Scorpion!" she said angrily.

"Frost! The Lin Kuei are still without honor!" the ninja replied, glaring at Sub-Zero.

"Damn it, Frost! You ruined my tea party!" the Grandmaster replied, seeing Scorpion and Frost fight for about five seconds until the ninja kicked her and she landed on a round frozen rock, getting knocked out. "Master Hasashi, wait!"

"For what? More treachery? I will have your head!" Sub-Zero's gonna get some of Scorpion's rage, and as much as he wants to not use violence, he certainly doesn't want his head off of his body. So Sub-Zero made a clone out of ice and used it as a shield, but Scorpion's spears came through and he got him. "Come here! "Scorpion's other voice said, dragging Sub-Zero towards him.

"Toasty!" a singing voice said which made the two stop fighting. It immediately disappeared from the view.

"Where did that come from?" the Grandmaster asked, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"That? He always appears in old generation graphics and won't stop following me. There's no way for him to go away!" Scorpion complained.

"How about we stop fighting?" the Lin Kuei suggested. Scorpion shrugged, thinking it was a good idea, but then Frost ran towards the ninja, but was stopped by Sub-Zero, who froze her in her spot. The Grandmaster panted from the fight, and the use of energy to freeze Frost. "Anyways, I did not bring you here for treachery. I apologize for her; Frost is strong, but she lacks judgement. She cannot see the wisdom of peace, and she just found out she's pregnant." Scorpion smiled at him, then at the frozen Lin Kuei clan member.

"Oh, congratulations! You thought of any names yet?" he asked eagerly, feeling bad for being aggressive on her.

"...I'm not the father," Sub-Zero announced. "You're the third person who thought of that. Now come, let's head inside the temple; I have to show you something."

"But if she's pregnant, is it bad for her child—"

"It's more than likely going to survive since Frost is the mother," Sub-Zero answered. Scorpion nodded, following the Grandmaster inside the temple. Once they made it to Sub-Zero's throne room, there were pieces of Sektor on a table.

"You spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honor."

"Oh, _now_ you're interested in Lin Kuei politics," Sub-Zero mocked playfully. Scorpion glared, but the Grandmaster replied in seriousness, "For years, I had thought you had unfairly blamed the Lin Kuei for the deaths of your family and clan. But Sektor's cyber-preserved memories revealed the truth." The two stopped at the table, and the Grandmaster pressed a button from Sektor's arm, and a hologram appeared, revealing Quan Chi.

 _"The Lin Kuei need to abide their agreements, Sektor. The Grandmaster gave Shinnok his word,"_ Quan Chi elaborated.

 _"Shinnok's currency is lies. As is yours. I almost got arrested just for trying to watch a movie!"_ Sektor said off view.

 _"Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai-Ryu as promised."_ Scorpion's hand was on his bearded chin, and when Quan Chi said that, his eyes widen in shock.

 _"Hanzo Hasashi lives. He's your specter, Scorpion."_

 _"I created Scorpion from Hanzo's soul after he died, and I named him that when I killed an actual scorpion trying to jab me while I was on vacation. We observed that agreement."_ Scorpion panted from the words that came out of the sorcerer's mouth.

 _"The letter, not the spirit, you Woolay Juice loving freak! You are owed nothing."_ The video ended, and Scorpion was on the verge of tears, but he's too badass to cry.

"Harumi..." he muttered his wife's name, then his son's. "Satoshi..."

"Had I known..." Sub-Zero paused, eating some popcorn he made for the hologram, and secretly to see Scorpion have a sentimental moment. He stopped eating it and froze the bag, crushing it. "...of my clan's complicity in the Shirai-Ryu's extinction, our history would be different."

"I killed your brother because I thought he..."

"Quan Chi is responsible for Bi-Han's death," Sub-Zero replied, looking at Scorpion with empathy.

"Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid—and Quan Chi _will_ pay it." And now, the moment everyone's been waiting for: Scorpion and Sub-Zero are best friends now! With a pledge, they raised their fists and pledged to each other, and slightly bow to one another. "I brought Dance Central, so now we can see who would be better at dancing!"

"Oh, you're on!" Sub-Zero replied.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

The Shirai-Ryu warriors got a hold of Quan Chi, and threw him to the ground, while Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi watch as their hands are tied behind their backs, being watched by the ninjas behind them. Scorpion walked passed them and looked at the sorcerer responsible for his suffering.

"Unbind him," he said to the ninjas. With his command, they did so, releasing Quan Chi's hands.

"Scorpion, we can—" The Shirai-Ryu leader bitched slapped him, making the latter land on the ground. Scorpion walked up to him, rage building him up.

"My name is Hanzo Hasashi!" He gripped Quan Chi's chest plate, while the sorcerer gripped onto his hand. "You killed my wife! My son!"

"All right," Sonya interrupted. "Deal's off, you already got some." Everyone looked at her, but then Scorpion focused on what he's doing.

"And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!"

"Your family... I..." Scorpion shoved Quan Chi hard, not wanting any excuses.

"Quiet, sorcerer! Nothing can help you now."

"...Even my Woolay Juice?"

"Shut up about the damn drink and fight!" Well, Quan Chi couldn't really fight because amazingly, the warriors forgot to unbind his feet, so Scorpion wins by default. "At last, you feel my pain, even though I didn't fight you." Despite that, he kicked the sorcerer, and grabbed his face with both of his hands and began to pound it to the ground.

"Scorpion, stop!" Sonya pleaded while Scorpion punched Quan Chi's face. A portal appeared and D'Vorah arrived.

"Quan Chi!" she yelled his name as Scorpion ran towards her. He used his sword to attack her, but her stingers acted as four swords, and D'Vorah managed to stab Scorpion in the chest, but not too severely, thankfully. Scorpion got down on his knees and panted, trying to endure to pain. The Kytinn ran to Quan Chi and helped him sat up.

"Amulet," he said to D'Vorah. She took it out, but Scorpion managed to stab Quan Chi with his spear, yelling out his signature catchphrase in a different voice, and dragged him away from the Kytinn. Quan Chi let out his hands, saying words in a different language, and D'Vorah threw the amulet to him, everything becoming in slow motion. He caught it, but he was beheaded thanks to Scorpion's sword, ending his life.

"Blood for blood," Scorpion said. "Your debt is—"

 _"Mmm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well_ — _?"_ Out of all the times, a cellphone has to ring. Johnny and Kenshi looked at Sonya, but she said to them,

"Don't look at me! I changed my ringtone!"

"Sorry, everyone," one of the ninjas replied. "I'll take this call elsewhere." He immediately hurried out of the military base and disappeared. After that situation was taken care of, Scorpion dropped Quan Chi's lifeless body to the ground, and the amulet that was in his possession rolled to the ground. "Sandstorm" played again, with colors of light coming out of the amulet.

"Free us! Now!" Sonya barked at the ninjas, and they did so, untying their hands. The amulet was picked up by no other than Shinnok. He is back again, somehow in a different outfit.

"Shinnok," D'Vorah said. Shinnok smiled at his amulet, and Scorpion ran to him to with his sword, but Shinnok's energy blast hit the latter, pushing him back. The three Earthrealmers ran to Shinnok, but he did the same thing, and they landed on the floor like bowling pins.

"Older, but smaller, I must say," the fallen Elder God spoke up. The Kytinn walked up to the Elder God.

"This One greets Lord Shinnok," D'Vorah said, bowing to him.

"Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me and my outfit in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

"Quan Chi deceived them," D'Vorah stated. "Allowed himself to be a little bitch. He knew they would bring him here." Shinnok looked at the dead sorcerer.

"A pity he did not live to see his work completed, and for my upcoming birthday party." He looked at the unconscious actor, pointing at him. "You'll never know the song, Mr. Cage. Bring him," he commanded the Kytinn. While she takes care of that, the revenants went up to Shinnok.

"Praise to be, Lord Shinnok," Liu Kang said, bowing to him. The four behind him did the same.

"Let us be on our way," the fallen Elder God stated.

"There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized and be invited to my awesome party." He and the revenants went inside the portal, and another appeared, Cassie's team heading out. But they were too late, seeing everyone on the floor.

"Oh shit..." Cassie cursed. She looked at the Shaolin warrior. "Jin, if you hadn't been swinging on those vines for hours, we would have been here earlier!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't have any lines!" Jin replied, heading to Scorpion. Cassie went to her mother, and Jacqui and Takeda went to the latter's father.

"Mom!" Cassie called to her, helping her sit up. "Where's Dad?" Her mother gripped onto her, injured from the attack.

"Shinnok..." was all she muttered.

"Mom, Mom... where'd they go?" Cassie asked worriedly. Sonya passed out, which gave her daughter a fearful look on her face. "Mom?!"

"Your father..." Scorpion said weakly, Jin helping him sit up. "Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple..."

"So it's in the sky?" Cassie asked.

"No..." Scorpion replied, fainting from his injuries.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Damn it, Quan Chi, you ruined everything! :( Then again, Scorpion was too thirsty for vengeance. I don't know which one to blame here! XD I love Patrick Seitz's voice as Scorpion, it's just sexy and nice. :3 I hope this makes up for me being away for a week!** **Buuut! The next chapter is our favorite Thunder God Raiden! Believe it or not, the next chapter was the first one I have pictured in my head as if it was a parody!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, follow, or favorite! Thanks again for reading this! :D**


	10. Raiden: Are You Smarter than a Revenant?

**This was going to be uploaded yesterday, but the Internet at my work was down during the majority of my hours, so I didn't get much done, but here I am! Oh my goodness. XD I hope you're ready for this chapter! This is also the first time that I don't really have to use a lot of fighting in this, other than Johnny doing paper-rock-scissors with Scorpion and Sub-Zero. You'll see why. XD**

 **NaruHinaLuvr: I do adore Scorpion and Jin as well. :) They're both attractive, even though Jin is gay. :P**

 **xMK Warriorx: Good riddance! XD You really love that chapter, don't you? :) Be careful with this one now!**

 **Guest: It is possible for him to be back. Quan Chi is Boon's second favorite character. :P**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: I know, I know, your Liu Kang is coming. :) I can't wait for you opinion in this one! ^_^**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Raiden: Are You Smarter than a Revenant?**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

At the Sky Temple, there stands a rather overweight man who sat down on a bench, and started to twist the lid from his bottle of alcohol. He looked serious, but there was a hint of worry as well. He checked his watch, and started to get impatient.

"I swear, if you don't hurry your slow ass up, I won't—" To his right, Raiden appeared, and lowered his hand from summoning lightning to teleport him here. The overweight man got up with a big grin.

"Raiden! Raiden my old friend!" he exclaimed, his voice sounding an awful lot like Sub-Zero and Reptile. Raiden went to the man, replying to him, shaking each other's hand, and then for some reason arm,

"Master Bo' Rai Cho. I am pleased to see you. It's been eighty-four years." Bo' Rai Cho raised an eyebrow at the Thunder God.

"Um... Not that long, but we old warriors need to stick together, eh?"

"Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?"

"Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return," Bo' Rai Cho replied. "I've been trying to contact you through Twitter and phone, but you didn't respond. I feared the worst." Raiden nodded in agreement.

"When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's amulet, he left a snare while I was watching that terrible Johnny Cage movie with Fujin. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms..." The Thunder God paused, directing the Outworlder inside the temple. "There was one where everyone we all knew was different genders, like Johnny Cage is Johanna Cage, and then there was one realm that relies on stripping instead of kombat. Either way, I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength."

"You are close to recovering it, then? Shinnok's amulet?" the Outworlder asked, almost at the chamber with Raiden.

"I do not know. I've been busy entering almost everyone's flashbacks. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade."

"If only we could have destroyed that spoiled Elder God during the last war. If only he were mortal." Even though Raiden didn't reply, he agreed with Bo' Rai Cho and when the two made it to the entrance to the chamber. Raiden used his electrified hand to side the doors opened. When the Outworlder looked at the Jinsei Chamber in all of its glory, he looked pleased. He walked forward along with Raiden. "Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

"I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage." Bo' Rai Cho looked at the Thunder God.

"How so?" he asked.

"Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many we hold dear," Raiden stated. "Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

"Liu Kang and Kung Lao restored? I suppose it's possible..." The Outworlder turned to look at Raiden.

"As long as Quan Chi lives," Raiden replied. He looked down with his eyes closed, a frown escaping his lips. He looked at the Outworlder sentimentally. "I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to Netherrealm's evil." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Kung Lao and Liu Kang... They were like sons. I would move the Heavens to bring them back to the light."

"Why must you say that when Quan Chi just died?" a voice behind them said. The two turned around to see a teenage girl, who is wearing a shirt with a dragon symbol on it, with skinny jeans and combat boots. Raiden looked confused, the same can be said for Bo' Rai Cho.

"Is that your kid?" the Thunder God asked. The Outworlder scoffed.

"No, do you see me? A woman wouldn't sleep with me!"

"I see." Raiden sighed, looking at Bo' Rai Cho's drink. "Mind if I have a sip of that? It should help me loosen up and regain my energy." The Outworlder shrugged, giving the bottle to the Thunder God. He took a sip of it and gave it back to the owner and the latter watches the Thunder God head into the core of the chamber.

"It's a shame that he might have hallucinations," Bo' Rai Cho said to himself. The teenage girl from earlier watched Raiden healing up.

"So, do you want to prank Raiden while he goes through a flashback?" she asked.

"Sure!" Bo' Rai Cho replied. The two got their phones to plan something, while Raiden rests up and enters his flashback.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

Back in Outworld for the umpteenth time, twenty-five years ago, Raiden, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang watch the multiple butterfaces carrying bald monks into the ironically same ship on the same kove.

"It is as Master Bo' Rai Cho said," Lao stated. "The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship."

"Bo Rai Cho said two—oh my God, Kung Lao, we're back!" Liu said excitedly. "We're not revenants anymore!" Lao noticed this two and gave each other a brotherly hug. Raiden sighed and shook his head, wishing it was true.

"No you're not, Liu Kang. This is a flashback." The two Shaolin warriors pull away from their friendly hug and groaned.

"Damn it!" he complained, getting back into his spot beside Raiden.

"The other ship has disembarked," Raiden said. "We need to determine its destination."

"They will talk. I will see it," Lao added, glaring at the butterfaces. Liu looked at him and replied,

"No extraordinary means, Kung Lao." The latter looked at him.

"They raided the Wu Shi Academy. Kill Master Wen and made the victims hold up signs saying inappropriate things!" Raiden raised his eyebrows, curious on what Lao meant with inappropriate things, but regardless, he said to him,

"Even with Tarkatans, there are boundaries we do not cross."

"Yes, Lord Raiden."

"I still cannot believe Shao Kahn would order such a brazen attack," Liu replied.

"It demonstrated Earthrealm's vulnerability," Raiden explained. "Shao Kahn knew we would have no choice but to agree to a new tournament. I still think it was ridiculous that they want this again."

"Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung," Lao said to Raiden, looking at the view afterwards. "He will beat Shao Kahn, hopefully if he doesn't spam his arrow and hammer attacks."

"In good time, Kung Lao. First we free the Shaolin." The three sneakily went forward to the kove where the Tarkatans were abusing the Shaolin by punching their heads, knocking them out. D'Vorah walked up to Baraka, whose teeth were so huge; it was obvious to determine which one's him.

"All are aboard?" she asked Baraka. "This One leaves with the tide."

"We are ready," Baraka replied.

"Shao Kahn demands the hostages be unharmed."

"Their wounds aren't fatal. Hell, I'm not even hungry to eat one of them!"

"I would hope, Baraka. For your sake."

"For yours as well," Raiden said, walking up to them with Liu and Lao.

"Lord Raiden, I thought we were going to do a surprise attack on them," Lao said. When the Thunder God stopped, so did the two behind him.

"It would take longer for the flashback to end," Raiden noted. He addressed to D'Vorah and Baraka, "If you harm them, you answer to me." Baraka let out a battle cry, commanding the butterfaces to attack the three. Raiden dodged awesomely and punched on directly in the face, while Lao kicked them so hard they fell to the water. He spun his hat, but he accidentally slashed his finger. It didn't bleed that much, but it still hurt.

"I could never get use to this..." he complained to himself. Liu ran towards to a Tarkatan, and unfortunately for the butterface, it has delayed reactions, so he didn't counter Liu's kick, which knocked him out cold. Raiden took care of the two in front of him, and they fell into the water with the other drowning Tarkatans.

"Tarkatans are beaten so easily?" the Kytinn asked Baraka. The latter ran to the Thunder God. Lao and Liu offered to help, but five more butterfaces appeared from behind, so the Shaolin warriors decided to take care of them. The Tarkatan leader almost hit Raiden in the face, but he swiftly evaded it, while taking a kick in the thigh from the bladed creature. He almost got stabbed by Baraka as well, so he teleported behind him and had the advantage.

The Thunder God took hold of the Tarkatan's hands and electrocuted him, but didn't finish him.

 _"Ehm pala hey, Ba' rah kuh!"_ Raiden threatened in a different language. Baraka's face changed from serious to bewilder.

"...what?" he responded.

"You Tarkatans have a language of your own, don't you?" Raiden asked.

"No, that's just a rumor. We speak English like you, but you will not see the tournament!" Raiden sighed, shaking his head.

"Really? I'm a god!" he replied, using his flying Superman attack. Since his punches are full of electricity, it made it difficult for Baraka to fight back, and with that, Raiden earned a double flawless victory! Cheap, but true as hell; at least he's not a Gary-Stu. "You will return to the Wastes with no prize." He proudly walked passed him and walked towards the ship. "Step aside," he said to D'Vorah.

She refused by kombating him, and as usual, Raiden teleported behind her, being closer to the ship.

"No fair!" D'Vorah groaned. She released some bugs from her abdomen, and Raiden summoned lightning, eliminating the bugs with no problem. "Such power... What are you Raiden?"

"I am of truth and light," Raiden responded nonchalantly. "I protect Earthrealm."

"This One cares not for Earthrealm..." D'Vorah declared strongly. "...and worships no gods." She was going to say something else until Raiden used the same move in the beginning from the last fight. Some bugs managed to get on Raiden and attack him, so no flawless victory for him now. However, lightning kills bugs, so Raiden beats D'Vorah.

"When a god speaks, heed him," Raiden said to the unconscious Kytinn. Lao and Liu walked up to him, not tired from their fight with the Tarkatans.

"They were the easiest opponents like the ones in the tournament," Lao stated to Raiden. Liu nodded in agreement.

"Let us free those aboard this vessel. Then you will find the second ship."

"Where will you go, Lord Raiden?"

"The tournament begins soon," Raiden replied. "Join me as soon as you are able. After that, we'll have dinner at this really great restaurant near the beach."

"We will succeed, Lord Raiden," Liu replied confidently, following the Thunder God with Lao.

"Of that I am certain."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

After the last flashback of the game ended... finally... Raiden floats in the center of the chamber and looks slightly disturbed, since he never took Liu and Lao to the restaurant due to Lao's unfortunate death. While the camera creepily continues to stare at Raiden resting, the chamber began to crumble, and the Thunder God awoke for like... two minutes when the chamber was quaking. Bo' Rai Cho was nowhere to be found, and as for the teenager... who knows?

Raiden got out of the center and before he headed out of the Jinsei Chamber, he found a note. He picked it up, and it read,

 _You better come or your friend dies._

 _Xoxo, the Host_

Who is this "Host"? Raiden ran outside in the rain, and no one was there, until he was swatted in the back of the head, blacking him out. A laugh escaped from the hitter's mouth and it no other than Shinnok. The revenants looked at their leader for further instructions, and Shinnok simply nodded. The revenants went inside the temple, while Shinnok carried Raiden back inside. He grunted, since Raiden is heavier than the fallen Elder God.

After a few minutes of getting him inside the chamber, there was studio audience watching Shinnok getting the unconscious Raiden to his spot. There were cameramen preparing the cameras, producers getting everything settled, and the director talking to D'Vorah, who has Johnny and Bo' Rai Cho taken as prisoners. The revenants and Shinnok went back to the entrance of the chamber, and waited for their cue. The director called out "Action!" and the audience started to applaud.

 _Are you smarter than a revenant?_

 _Cause you gotta test your might._

 _Go get your Elder God and kombat skills._

 _Are you smarter than you used to be?_

During the lyrics, the revenants were running awkwardly like fifth graders and getting into their desks, sitting down on their chairs. Shinnok followed right after, and the audience clapped louder. He had cards in his hand, while he used his other to wave at the audience. When the music stopped, he looked at the camera with a surprisingly not-so-fake grin.

"Welcome to _Are You Smarter than a Revenant?_! I'm your host Shinnok and I'm here to give a god a chance to save Earthrealm!" Raiden immediately woke up to see that he was bound to a stoned hand with his right arm free from the grasp. He then noticed that the chamber has been redecorated into a classroom with a board that has a picture of him fighting against Shao Kahn, and sees the revenants sitting on their desks, waiting for Raiden to talk.

 _I don't know if this is a hangover I'm getting, but I swear I'm never going to drink one of Bo' Rai Cho's drinks ever again,_ Raiden thought, clutching his forehead from all that he gathered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Looks like he was praying for a good game!" Shinnok said. A person with a cue card gave the audience the hint to laugh, and they did. "Okay, Raiden, here's how you play the game!" the former Elder God said, pointing at the board with flashing animation. "You pick a category based around the Mortal Kombat franchise, and you have three cheats. One is called 'Copy', where you can take your revenant's answer and go with it. The next cheat is 'Peek' where you can look at their paper and go with it, or another answer. And then there's 'Save', where if you get the wrong answer, but your revenant gets the right answer, they can save you. If you win, you will save our prisoner, Johnny Cage, and possibly the life of Bo' Rai Cho. Now, pick your revenant!"

Raiden couldn't believe he was seeing this, but he noticed Kitana, Sindel, Smoke, Lao, and Liu. They were raising their hands and kept yelling "Pick me!" which was completely unlike them. Despite the insanity that is everything about this game show, he must endure to save Earthrealm.

"I pick Kung Lao," Raiden said, using his free arm to point at the Shaolin. Lao got up and gave the other revenants high fives before running to the podium beside Raiden's. Shinnok looked at the card in his possession.

"So it says here that you made Kung Lao fight in the tournament, and he had his neck snapped by Shao Kahn." Raiden was shocked to hear this, and the audience started booing at the Thunder God.

"To be fair, Shao Kahn was a sore loser!" Raiden fired back. Lao was glaring at Raiden, which made the Thunder God frown at him in melancholy.

"Okay, here are your categories," Shinnok said, the board flashing into ten subjects regarding Mortal Kombat. "Kung Lao, what would be your best subjects?" The revenant looked at the board carefully.

"I'm good at 'Shaolin Monks' for six hundred, and probably 'Character Biographies' for a thousand." Shinnok nodded, and he said to Raiden,

"Now choose what you want to pick, Raiden." Without hesitation, Raiden said to the fallen Elder God,

"'Character Biographies' for a thousand." When he called out the category, it immediately sliced off the board while the audience applauds.

"Here's the question: Where was Sonya Blade's origins in Earthrealm?" Lao wrote down an answer on the podium and pressed the button, making his podium turn blue. "Kung Lao has his answer written. What do you know of from Sonya Blade, other than that I almost killed her?"

"Well, her accent sounds Southern, and to me, Texas is the most southern state in America, so I'll lock in Texas!" Raiden said, locking in his answer. Shinnok looked at his cards and he groaned.

"Texas is the right answer," he mumbled, and afterwards, Raiden's podium turned from blue to white, white meaning correct. The audience clapped, and Raiden earned a thousand dollars for getting that question right. "Before we continue on picking the next question, let's see what your friends have to say." The cameramen turned their attention to Bo' Rai Cho and Johnny, who was groaning from pain, thanks to D'Vorah's grasp.

"I would love... to be competing in the show..." Johnny grunted. Bo' Rai Cho was still knocked out, so the cameramen went back to Raiden, Shinnok, and Lao. The Thunder God looked at the board to see some categories that are easy, while others were questionably hard. However, he found one to go for.

"I'll go with 'Shang Tsung's Creations' for eight hundred." The animation from earlier appeared, and Shinnok read the question.

"We all know Mileena is one heck of a butterface!" The audience laughed on cue, while Shinnok continued reading the board. "What was she created out of?" Luckily for this question, it was a multiple choice one, because there are two ways to determine the answer: either being made out of Kitana's DNA, or being a hybrid of Edenian and Tarkatan. Lao wrote the letter down and pressed the button, and Raiden did the same after he said,

"The answer is B: Edenian and Tarkatan." His podium turned blue, and then white after Shinnok said that was the right answer, even though the host himself is determined to make sure he loses.

"You still have all your cheats, Raiden, but Kung Lao has to go back to his seat, so you get to pick another revenant!" The four of them except Lao raised their hand, and the one that stood out to Raiden the most was Liu.

"I pick Liu Kang," Raiden called out. Liu got out of his seat and gave the revenants high fives like Lao did, and ran to the podium.

"Liu Kang, it says here that Raiden accidentally killed you while arguing whether to let Shao Kahn enter Earthrealm or not." Liu nodded, glaring at Raiden.

"That is true. I should thank Raiden, because I'm free! I will help you end the Elder Gods' rule!" A roar of applause came from the audience, and Raiden was sadden to hear this, coming from his "son".

"There are eight questions remaining on the board; out of all of these, Liu Kang, which ones are your best subjects?" Liu stared at the board, and he replied to the former Elder God,

"I'm excellent at 'Movie Adaptation' for a thousand, and 'Reboot, Reboot!' for two hundred." After giving his response, Raiden decided to go for "Reboot, Reboot!", and the question appeared on the board, which was the easiest question ever.

"In what year did the _Mortal Kombat_ reboot came out?" Liu pressed the button on his podium after he wrote down the answer. Raiden rubbed his eyes due to the lack of effort in that question.

"2011," he answered, locking it in. His podium turned white, and the audience cheered. He's dominating this game, but if it's to save Johnny and Bo' Rai Cho, he'll continue. "Now, I'll go with Liu Kang's other preferred category, that being 'Movie Adaption' for a thousand."

"In the 1995 movie adaptation of _Mortal Kombat_ , where did Shang Tsung take Sonya Blade for kidnapping?" In the movie, Raiden's film counterpart said it himself, so this was a no brainer.

"It is the emperor's castle," Raiden said, pressing the button. Shinnok dropped the cards, his eyes round. The audience, revenants, and even Johnny gasped from his response as well.

"The emperor's asshole?!" Shinnok asked in shock. "Raiden, this is a family show!" Raiden shot a dirty glare at Shinnok for mishearing him, but he cleared his throat.

"Sorry, my voice turned into Christopher Lambert's for some reason. I said 'castle', not 'asshole'." Liu wrote his answer down and locked it in. Hopefully he didn't put what Shinnok thought he said.

"My bad, Raiden," Shinnok replied. He picked up the cards and said to him, "The correct answer is in fact his castle." After another round of applause, Shinnok looked at the camera and said, "We'll be right back after these commercials!" The cameramen switched to commercial, while D'Vorah was... trapping Johnny in a gross way, her mouth spitting out a sticky substance so Johnny couldn't escape. The revenants went out of the chamber, and so did the audience, forming a line outside the temple to get an autograph from them.

When everyone, except for Raiden, Shinnok, D'Vorah, and Johnny were outside, the former Elder God went to the center of the chamber and let out his aura, soiling the Jinsei with his energy. Raiden broke free of his trap and said to him,

"You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" He walked up to him while Shinnok glared at him. He quickly smiled and made a grasping motion with his hand, trapping Raiden once again. His hat fell off and conveniently landed beside him. Shinnok made the same motion again, hurting Raiden.

"We have battled for eons, Raiden. Now finally, it ends." Shinnok reached further into the Jinsei, and released his energy, creating red smoke that would fly over the sky. Sub-Zero even heard it from the Lin Kuei temple, running outside to see the disaster rising. It also reached to the Special Forces camp, making everyone run into hiding, while some fell to the ground. While Shinnok continues to release more impure energy into the Jinsei, D'Vorah watched in awe. Shinnok was transforming into a corrupted version of him, and he cried out, "Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power."

"No Shinnok, you insolent fool..." Raiden said weakly. "Even now... others come to defeat you. By the way... did I win the money I've earned?"

"Hell no!" Shinnok replied, laughing manically like every other generic villain.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **This chapter was so much fun to make, I had to take breaks from laughing. XD And yes, this was inspired by _Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader_ , while adding in some Jeopardy for the money. Ever since it's been rebooted and aired on TV, I had to watch it, and it is a lot better than the last adaptation (I disliked the limit being $25,000 from last time). I actually went to L.A. one summer with my family, and we were in the audience where the host of _Access Hollywood_ was the contestant! It was a fun experience. :)**

 **When Shinnok and everyone else thought Raiden said, "The emperor's asshole," was a reference to Nostalgia Critic's review of _Mortal Kombat_. I died laughing when he said that, so I had to put that in there. XD**

 **Oh, and that teenager who appeared when Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden were talking about bringing back the revenants' souls back? That was me... sort of. XD I don't have a shirt with a dragon symbol, but I used that to reference the Mortal Kombat symbol. XD It wasn't word for word from her dialogue, but my reaction was the same, since I cringed and frowned when Raiden said all that when talking about using Quan Chi to get the revenants back to normal. It even pains me to see my man be injured like that, and for what's next for him later. :(**

 **Next chapter will be back to normal with kombating with Specialist Briggs! While I'm not that fond of her, she's not that bad a character, and I think Takeda/Jacqui is adorable. :)**

 **Don't forget to review and leave a favorite and follow!**


	11. Jacqui Briggs: Like Father Like Daughter

**I can't believe I'm almost done with the parody! It feels like yesterday when I was just doing Johnny Cage's chapter. XD This pains me to say this, but I'm not the biggest fan of Jacqui. D: Don't get me wrong, she's an awesome character, it's just that I prefer the others more than her. However, that doesn't mean I'll make this chapter not funny. :P This is slightly more serious than funny, but you'll know when I add some awkward or funny scenes here. XD**

 **KingKhrystopher (Chapter 9): But Hanzo's hoooot! XD But Kuai is sexy too, and thanks!**

 **xMK Warriorx: You need a hospital, my friend. XD**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: It's called "irony" my dear friend, that's how I it made you laugh. :)**

 **Guest: I would too! He's so serious he doesn't laugh that much. XD**

 **Enjoy the second last chapter! :D**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Jacqui Briggs: Like Father, Like Daughter**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

After the crazy shit that went down when the squad came back from Earthrealm happened, the four were back on the military airplane from the training exercise with Sub-Zero. Before being where they are now, Cassie had to help her mother with her injuries, Jin helped Scorpion with his, and Takeda and Jacqui had to help Kenshi regain his memory. The poor man, he nearly scared himself when Takeda told him that he can read his mind. However, he's back to normal, being the blind swordsman everyone knows and loves.

"We land in fifteen minutes," Cassie said to the three. "We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance. Seriously, why call it the Sky Temple if it's not in the sky?" Everyone muttered different responses while Takeda said after his opinion,

"Why not go straight there like light speed in Star Wars?" Jin turned around to answer the Shirai-Ryu warrior's question.

"It exists in a different quantum state, basically meaning a different world, but on the same planet. It can't be reached by conventional means." He noticed the camera on him, and said, "Damn, I look good here!" Unfortunately, his view disappeared, turning over to Jacqui and Takeda. The latter's lips curled down, and the African-American noticed.

"What?" she asked him concernedly.

"It's just you and me—I mean the four of us. Everyone else is either lazy to help us or are severely injured. We either pull this off or—"

"We'll be the new heroes of Earthrealm," Cassie intervened, encouraging Takeda. Not too long after her response, the four looked at the view from outside, and there was what looked like red smoke.

"What is that?!" Jin asked, standing up to see more of the redness.

"Fear toxins?" the Shirai-Ryu warrior responded.

"Not the right time to mention Batman references, Takeda!" Cassie replied, standing beside Jin.

"Elder Gods have mercy..." the Shaolin voiced out. Despite not being on the ground, their plane began to rumble to the point where Jin accidentally cupped Cassie's breast, and she slapped him across the face. He yelped in response, rubbing his cheek slightly.

"Buckle up, people! I gotta put her down," Jacqui warned. Doing what she said, Jin and Cassie sat back down in their respective seats and waited until Jacqui landed their ride down to safety. Jacqui went outside, while Takeda followed, leaving only Jin and Cassie alone inside. Despite being gay, Jin blushed from the embarrassment of accidentally touching one of Cassie's breasts. He stood up and said to the blonde, whose back was facing him.

"Look, Cassie, I didn't mean to—"

"Just never speak of it again," Cassie replied, crossing her arms.

Outside, Jacqui looked outside in the forest and used her GPS to figure out where the temple is close to their current location.

"Looks like the Temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way," Jacqui said to herself, pointing forward.

"Ooh, Jacqui, remember when I told you about that midnight walk in the woods?" Takeda asked as he stepped closer to the Specialist. She smiled, but continued on her GPS.

"You look more of an insider than outdoorsy."

"My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this. Then again, this looks too similar... No way, we're in Thailand!" Takeda announced excitedly. Jacqui shook her head at his response, but she replied,

"After we wrap this up, we should go." She flashed a smile, and so did Takeda. They leaned in closer to each other, but they were interrupted thanks to Cassie fixing one of the plane's wings. Jin watched her with his arms crossed, and when Cassie finished, she cursed, which sparked the attention between the love birds.

"It's official, we're grounded," Cassie announced. "That shock wave fried the leads."

"Then let's get going," her best friend replied. "We're almost outta time." The four ran forward to the Sky Temple, but a portal just so happens to conveniently appear. Kotal Kahn, Ermac, Erron Black, Ferra/Torr, Reptile, and Osh-Tekk warriors came out of the portal. The emperor had this huge sword that has spikes decorated, and that sounds no fun if a person got caught with that weapon.

"What are they doing here?" Jin asked from above in surprise.

"Looking for the amulet I bet," Jacqui answered.

"We have to tell him about Shinnok and his birthday party. Call a truce." Kotal Kahn looked mad pissed, due to the fact that his eyes were glowing blue. He pointed his weapon at the four, and commanded in a strong roar,

"Bring them to me!" The Osh-Tekk warriors ran to them, while the companions of Kotal Kahn walked calmly.

"Or not," Cassie replied to Jacqui's words.

"Into the woods! C'mon!" the African-American suggested running back.

"I love that movie!" Takeda responded, following Jacqui. For a few seconds, the four found big trees, one of each can hide behind while the enemy group was looking for them. The Outworlders continued to wander through the forest, hoping to find the four Earthrealmers.

"They quiet," Ferra acknowledged. "Sneaky."

"Ermac," the Kahn called to the souls.

"We sense them like the Force," he replied. "But the forest teems with souls."

"Yes..." Reptile replied seriously. "So close..." They were close to the trees the four were hiding from, and one of them accidentally sneezed.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Kotal Kahn replied to one of his comrades.

"That wasn't us," Erron replied. The Kahn looked at him carefully, and took note of that, but he was too little too late when the trees the four were hiding in started to explode. It landed on the warriors, and Cassie continued to throw the flashing grenades, while Jin used his arrows, and Jacqui using her high tech arm gun. When Cassie threw another grenade, it landed near Reptile, but he leaped before it exploded.

"Divine fire and earth! And I thought Outworld has worse surprise attacks!" Kotal said. Reptile crawled to the top of a tree and managed to find Jacqui aiming more blasts at the warriors, and then he said to himself,

"I see you." Takeda was clear, so he ran to Jacqui for support, but noticed Reptile above her.

"Jacqui, look out!" he warned, running to her. Reptile landed on the African American and had Jacqui pinned down, which is kind of creepy since their position is kind of romantic, even though it's not supposed to be. Reptile spit his acid on Takeda's face, and out of all his spits, it didn't destroy Takeda's handsome face, but it distracted him. Reptile tried to hold Jacqui off, but with a punch in the sternum and head-butting the creature, Jacqui got up and backed away from Reptile.

"You hurt him; you answer to me and my whipping!" Jacqui threatened. Reptile laughed at her response.

"Kinky..." he said quietly. The Specialist glared daggers at the Zaterrean.

"Shut up and fight!" Afterwards, she started to cough due to Reptile's poison damaging her health. It almost made her lose the first round, but then she realized that he fights like Sub-Zero, having similar moves like sliding and throwing projectiles. Thanks to the training exercise from the Grandmaster, Jacqui defeated Reptile, albeit it wasn't a flawless victory. "Go crawl under your rock, Reptile."

"Burn!" the group from Outworld yelled, giving high fives to Jacqui. She grinned and high five them back and immediately went to Takeda to check on him.

"Stop rubbing your eyes! You need water!" Jacqui said worriedly. She placed a hand on his head, aiding him. "Lean your head back." From her other hand, she poured some water on the Shirai-Ryu warrior's eyes, later asking him, "Can you see?"

"Surprisingly," he replied. "I'm amazed I'm not like my dad now."

"Better?" the specialist asked, using the rest of the water. Takeda's vision cleared up and he sees Jacqui, smiling.

"Wow, you're hot up close," Takeda stated. This would be the part where the fan girls were screaming, "Do it!" like Shia LaBeouf. Then again, there were like ten girls squealing from behind when Takeda and Jacqui gave each other loving gazes, but it didn't last long when Ermac picked up the tree they were hiding behind, and he almost hit them with it, but the two luckily got away.

The two ran as fast as they can, getting away from the telekinetic. Ermac kept blasting green blasts at them, and apparently had terrible aim, so it made Jacqui and Takeda's running much easier. They were unfortunately stopped by a dead end, resulting in Kotal Kahn walking towards the two with Osh-Tekk warriors. Ermac caught up, his hands glowing green, preparing for an attack.

"I've got Ermac," Jacqui said. Takeda looked at him and nodded quickly, heading to the group of Osh-Tekk warriors and Kotal Kahn. Jacqui threw a tech blast at Ermac, but he laughed since it tickled, and he grasped Jacqui with his telekinetic abilities, and threw her to a tree trunk, hitting her back severely, but not to the point where she can get back up.

"You are spawn of Jackson Briggs," he said coldly.

"For the record, it's _daughter_ ," Jacqui corrected, slowly getting back up from the blow she dealt with. "But I'm damn proud of it. I know what you did to him."

"We took your father's arms," Ermac stated. "We will take all of you." At the start of the battle, Ermac teleported and hit Jacqui, but she used her attack inspired by her dad, but did a beat up instead of grabbing him. Later, Ermac got a hold of Jacqui and had her upside down in the air, giving him a chance to attack, but Jacqui strive forward and took him out with a punch in the balls, her specialty, even though that's more of Cassie's attack, but Ermac asked for it.

"That was for you, Dad," she said to herself. Worried about Takeda, she ran like her life depended on it, and she encountered Ferra/Torr jumping towards her, as the giant tried to attack her, but her evasiveness is greater. Unfortunately, she fell back, so Torr grabbed her, while the little one responded,

"Squeeze, squeeze, Torr!" Jacqui struggled, while Ferra noticed her eyes gleaming. "Your eyes, so bright. Gonna carve 'em out and eat them like Shrek!" Despite being in the brute's grasp, Jacqui was surprised that Ferra knew of Earthrealm movies. Her claws almost stabbed Jacqui's eyes, but with the help of Jacqui's arm weapons, she blasted Ferra and Torr away from her. "Trickery! Deceit!" Torr tried to hit her again, but Jacqui dodged as fast as a cheetah. "No more tricks," Ferra growled.

"Just a straight-up beat down for a girl and her ride," Jacqui replied sneakily. When they started the fight, the two were being vicious against Jacqui, which was ironic because that was their variation. Despite that, Jacqui was very serious when she used her beat down attack, using it too many time until the two couldn't take it anymore. "Two for one. I'll take it."

Since they haven't been shown since the sabotage, Cassie and Jin fended off against the Osh-Tekk warriors. Jin landed an arrow on one of their faces, somehow not killing him. Cassie knocked out one with a kick, and punched an incoming warrior three times with the help of Jin fending him off. On the other hand, Takeda started punching Kotal Kahn multiple times until a kick in the stomach made the Shirai-Ryu warrior jump back.

"We know D'Vorah is here," Kotal Kahn said in a sharp tongue. "Where is the amulet?"

"Kotal Kahn, you've gone crazy, and the situation has changed," Takeda replied carefully.

"Do not fling your spittle at me," the Kahn demanded, pointing at the young man. He ambushed Takeda, countering his attacks until he kicked Takeda again, making the latter fall to the ground. Takeda immediately got up and used his whips, humming to the song "Whip It" while fighting against the Outworld emperor. Kotal Kahn grabbed his whip and started to spin Takeda so fast until he was dizzy, but Jacqui made it in time. "I will kill you both," the emperor stated.

"Kotal Kahn!" Jacqui called out his name. "Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's already infected Earthrealm's life force." The Outworld emperor looked at the sky, seeing red.

"The heavens boil... Earthrealm is lost!" Kotal Kahn stated.

"Not if we hang together!" Jacqui pleaded. The emperor gripped onto his weapon, saying to the two,

"Shinnok invited me to his birthday party, so I shall appease him. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses." The emperor almost killed Takeda with his spiked machete, but thankfully, Takeda dodged it, but is now engaged in a fight against Ferra/Torr.

"You need to help us, Kotal Kahn!" Jacqui exclaimed, trying to reach out to him.

"It is too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok is now its master." To start off the fight, the Kahn tried to summon the sunlight, and he realized it wasn't working, so he tried again. Jacqui raised an eyebrow, seeing the emperor trying to summon sunlight, but clearly it wasn't working.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to summon sunlight," Kotal Kahn replied. "What does it look it to you?" Jacqui face palmed herself, using the advantage to do a grab attack on him.

"Before you got here, it's night, so that's not gonna work." The Kahn nodded, but Jacqui got a hold of him and attacked him with a beat down, getting the first hit. Due to the fact that the emperor has his weapon, he threw it like a Frisbee, but then he heard dogs barking, running to get to the weapon. "He should'a been with us so that wouldn't happen." The Kahn was exhausted from running to get his weapon, so Erron, and a couple of Osh-Tekk warriors guarded him, while the cowboy held out his gun to Jacqui, Jin, and Cassie.

"That's enough," Erron warned, switching his weapon to turn the safety off. Due to being surrounded, Cassie switched from her pistols to her yellow fighting gloves. Ferra and Torr managed to defeat Takeda, and Torr threw him to the ground where Jacqui ran to him to make sure he's okay.

"You don't scare us, Erron!" the Shirai-Ryu warrior responded, getting up with the help of Jacqui. The cowboy was infuriated, about to shoot Takeda with his weapon.

"For the last goddamn time, my name is not—!" He paused, and realized that he said his real name, which was a first for everyone. "About damn time someone got my name right! Now killing you will be better." While being surrounded, the four has their faces against each other, hoping a miracle would happen.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream," Jacqui said to the three.

"You have weird dreams," Takeda replied.

"Chattel," Kotal Kahn said, panting still. "You die tonight." Things couldn't get worst, but then Ferra/Torr was frozen, along with a couple of Osh-Tekk warriors. It was Sub-Zero, and he has the Lin Kuei ninjas helping him. He casually walked toward the four, while the ninjas took care of the others. The four ran to the Grandmaster, surprised to see him.

"Sorry it took me so long to help you all," he said truthfully. "I was watching _Ninja Mime_ with Scorpion. That movie was terrible." He looked at Cassie and said to her, "No offense, Cassandra Cage."

"Non taken. He gets that a lot," the blonde replied.

"Anyway, you stood together against formidable foes. Lesser warriors would die and have body parts been eaten."

"Thanks Grandmaster."

"I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies within you." The squad looked at each other, giving each other nods, and running past Sub-Zero. Before he helped his Lin Kuei companions, he said to himself,

"It sucks that this is my last screen time in this game." And with that, he ran to fend out against Kotal Kahn and the others.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **So, that happened. I know this is kinda short, but what can I say? The chapter is rather short, but it builds up to the last one. :P I'm looking forward to Cassie's chapter, since it's the finale of this parody! :D Batman Arkham Knight is trying to take me away from MKX, but since I've beaten the story mode with all Riddler trophies found and side missions complete, I'm free for now! XD I'll see y'all on the last chapter!**


	12. Cassie Cage: It's Going Down For Real

**This is it, guys: the final chapter of this parody! I originally did this because I was bored and I was inspired by a Star Wars parody on this site, and now here we are, witnessing the final chapter. It's kinda convenient that this is released on the same day as Tremor came out, and he's a pretty interesting character, but I'm too busy having fun with the Klassic Fatalities Pack with Kitana and Mileena. :D**

 **I may or may not have referenced Flo Rida's song. ;) I don't like the song personally, but I think the title describes the ending in this. I also have an important author's notes at the end I highly recommend checking after reading this.**

 **xMK Warriorx: Jin barely did anything until this chapter, so why not make him do that? XD**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: Review when you have time to, girl! :) I swear that look on his face in that chapter screams him saying that. :P**

 **Now read away and enjoy the last chapter!**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•**

 **Cassie Cage: It's Going Down For Real**

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX** •

Finally at the Sky Temple after a pointless argument discussing whether the temple should be named Terrestrial Tower, or keep the name, the squad sneakily crouched forward behind the stone wall.

"Lord Shinnok is almost done decorating the temple for his party," D'Vorah said to the revenants. "As soon as the birthday party ends, the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible."

"The invasion can then proceed," Kitana added. Behind the stone wall, Jin almost tripped, but Cassie helped stay quiet and still, then the four continued onward. "Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance and will realize the cracks on our skins are awesome."

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will clear," Liu responded. "Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are attending the party. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm after our lord's event." Fulfilling his order, D'Vorah went inside the temple, while Lao and Smoke walked towards them. "Have you found Raiden's portal to the Heavens?" he asked the two revenants.

"Yes," Lao replied. "But his wards protect it. We can't break through even though we know the password." From afar, the S-F group looked observantly at the revenants as they continue their conversation, while hoping to not fall.

"That is unacceptable," the former Edenian princess said. "After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance: invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods for giving him a terrible birthday party."

"Come," Liu said to Smoke and Lao. They followed him, leaving the mother and daughter to stand guard.

"So my darling," Sindel said. "When are you and Liu getting married?"

"We don't know, but hopefully soon," her daughter replied. The four hid their heads, discussing what they said about invading the Heavens.

"Make war on the Heavens?!" Takeda questioned in shock. "If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods..."

"End of the universe and a terrible party," Jacqui answered.

"Kung Lao..." Jin said in mournful tone. "To see him like this... Why the heck is he bald? You don't just die and then get a haircut!"

"We'll all be hangin' 'round the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off," Cassie stated, checking the view to see if it's clear. "C'mon." As the four carefully sneaked behind the stone wall, Takeda asked the leader,

"Technically, wouldn't that just be hot wat—?" After stepping on a rock, it crumbled down and Takeda fell down. Jacqui held out her hand for him, but unfortunately, Kitana and Sindel heard Takeda's yell. Cassie and Jin got out of hiding to hold them off.

Same old, same old, they start fighting, but the revenant ladies had the upper hand. Sindel managed to punch Cassie in the face, inconveniently not giving her a bruise. Sindel walked to Cassie so fabulously, asking the blonde,

"Has your mother ever told what I've done to her friends? Killed them all in the blink of an eye!"

"Lady, you killed your daughter too and look where you've ended up," Cassie replied in snarky tone.

"Exactly," the former Queen of Edenia said. "We are bonded in death, and you will join us in Lord Shinnok's birthday party. I will give you a proper upbringing!" Just like usual, the ladies began their fight. Cassie used her pistol and a non-lethal bullet hit the revenant. Later, she started to scream and land projectiles from her mouth, which immobilized Cassie from doing anything, and she got hit with the purple projectile. Sindel got carried away afterwards and started to scream nonstop, making Cassie irritated and unable to move.

"Stop... Screaming!" the squad leader yelled. Fortunately for Cassie, Sindel's voice turned hoarse, so she kicked the revenant in the jaw, and she couldn't take it anymore, making Cassie win the match. Despite winning, her ears are still ringing. "Nice offer, Mommy Dearest... but I'll be crashing the party."

A few feet away, Jacqui still hadn't gotten Takeda! Surely, he would have fallen by now, but since he's an awesome character, he's too cool to die. With grunts escaping their lips, trying to reach for each other's hand, Takeda lost his grip once again, but Jacqui finally grabbed his hand and helped him up. Together, they stand beside each other, looking down at that nasty fall. At least there weren't any spikes like in Outworld; otherwise Takeda would be dead and gone.

"I owe you one," Takeda thanked the specialist.

"I'll remember that," Jacqui said to the Shirai-Ryu warrior, smiling affectionately at him. As they jumped over the small wall, Jin's back collided with the gong thanks to Kitana. He passed out, and the former Edenian tried to finish him, but Cassie walked up to her and yelled,

"Back off, princess!"

"You think mere words can stop me?" Kitana asked. "Coming from his girlfriend?" Cassie raised an eyebrow and looked at the revenant with a quizzical expression.

"We aren't even dating!" Cassie backfired. Before they were about to engage in a fight, Jacqui and Takeda made it to the rescue. "Thanks for the assist," she said to the two.

"Any time..." Jacqui replied.

"Tick tock, ladies..." Takeda mentioned, getting ready to gang up on Kitana. They fought against her together, but Kitana's dodges and counters were so slick she hit the ladies, but Takeda managed to get through. However, Kitana pushed him back and used her fans to create a tornado to make them fly off. Then, she used her fan turned knives to stab Takeda and Jacqui, but luckily, it wasn't too deep, and they flew back to Kitana, turning into fans again.

Cassie suddenly just walked towards her, seeing her friends bleeding and on the ground.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"You wish to die first?" Kitana questioned the squad leader. "So be it." The former Outworld assassin got the first hit with an impaling attack, surprisingly not killing Cassie, but the blonde got her back with an uppercut from her nightstick.

Kitana parried by doing a stance with her fans, but Cassie shot at the princess and it stopped the parry, hitting the revenant in the process. Seeing that she didn't bait her, Kitana sharpened the blades on her fans and threw her weapons at Cassie, who landed on her, and then she did a throat slash attack, which cut Cassie, but not enough to bleed out too much.

Cassie had enough and used her pistols as much as she can, and then coming towards the fallen princess, doing her X-ray attack, but left out the pistols firing since Kitana didn't get back up. The S-F squad leader sighed in relief, since Kitana was a tough opponent.

"You're not killing anyone," Cassie said to the exhausted princess. She ran to Takeda, and before she got to him, she noticed Jin slowly getting up. "Help Jacqui!" Doing so, he ran to Jacqui, while Cassie helped Takeda up. "Messed you up pretty badly," she said to the Shirai-Ryu warrior.

"Great bedside manner," Takeda replied while the blonde placed his arm around her for support. "I can still fight." He groaned afterwards, placing his hand where his wound is.

"Jacqui?" Jin said worriedly, seeing the Specialist wince from the pain.

"It's just like Kurdistan, no worries." From afar, Liu, Lao, and Smoke caught the four in plain sight. They ran towards them.

"You two go," Takeda commanded. "Jacqui and I'll handle them."

"What?" Cassie replied. "I'm the leader and I make the decisions here!"

"We'll just slow you down," Jacqui elaborated, clutching onto her shoulder.

"Forget it!" Jin argued.

"Dammit..." Cassie said, looking at the revenants running towards them. She prepared her pistols and said to Jacqui and Takeda. "Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side and probably steal some cake from Shinnok." She motioned Jin with a nod and they ran into the temple, while Takeda and Jacqui fend off against the three revenants.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX** •

In the corrupted Jinsei Chamber, Shinnok stands proudly inside the center, while admiring the decorations, presents, and cake that sit on the giant table. Poor Raiden struggles from the deep injuries thanks to the stone implanted hand thanks to Shinnok, while Johnny is still trapped in the sticky substance that came from D'Vorah's mouth. The Kytinn watches as her bugs started to feed off of Johnny's face, which is sad since he kind of needs that for a movie he's about to shoot.

"They taste your flesh," D'Vorah explained to the actor. "Burrow deep until they meet the skull. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards."

"That's... what she said..." Johnny rasped, groaning from the pain. Cassie and Jin finally made it to the chamber, and the first thing they noticed was the decorations, which was contrast to the devastating disaster the place is, while the decorations and cake were pink and baby blue, Shinnok's favorite colors.

"By the gods..." Jin said in awe. "I know we have to be serious, but the least they could do is decorating it by following the theme correctly!" Cassie didn't say anything, but she noticed her father.

"Dad!" she yelled, getting D'Vorah's attention with a glare. She ran to the two and injected Jin with her stinger. It wasn't too serious, but it hurt real badly. Cassie grabbed her stinger, but the Kytinn moved it back. She landed a punch on Cassie and she walked backwards a bit, shaking the feeling off immediately.

"First father, then daughter... Will they taste the same?" she said to the actor's daughter. Cassie gave her a disgusted look, and fought her. She did a beat down, and D'Vorah got caught in it, but then she implanted bug traps near her, and Cassie flew from that, falling to the ground a few seconds later.

The blonde did her fancy footwork attack, and afterwards she used her nightstick while jumping, and then finished off D'Vorah with an uppercut with her weapon.

"You're the bug? I'm the windshield," Cassie dissed the Kytinn, making to Outworlders come in and gang up on the defeated Kytinn. Some were eating the cake for Shinnok's birthday party, while others gave Cassie fist bumps and high fives. After that ended, Cassie immediately ran to her father, swiping the bugs off of his face.

"Hey... Punkin..." Johnny said weakly.

"Dad, how many times are you going to call me that? This is the epic moment and you're ruining it!" Cassie replied, trying to break off her father's trap.

"No... Get... Shinnok."

"But..."

"I love you..." Johnny said, closing his eyes and not moving.

"Dad?!" Cassie voice broke. She was about to be on the verge of tears, but she later said, "You better not pull off a _Lion King_ move on me!"

"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage," Corrupted Shinnok said to Cassie. Her attention turned on him immediately. "Fitting that I exterminate his entire line, a perfect birthday present for me!"

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me," Cassie said carefully. She ran to the corrupted Elder God and landed a barrage of punches, getting him on the face as the closing, but he was barely affected. She jumped and did another one, but she hurt her hand in the process. Shinnok cupped her neck and strike her face, sending her to the ground with three rolls.

"Yes, that's better. Watch Ms. Cage, as I do a scene from Star Wars where Darth Sidious electrocutes Luke Skywalker to death." With a continuous blast in play, Johnny yelled in pain, and Cassie watched in horror as she sees her father near in death. Shinnok stopped to talk, which is really stupid in which he could finish the job. "This is what awaits those who defy me: excruciating, exquisite death."

With another attack nearly killing her father, Cassie slowly got up, green energy surround her as she screams,

"You son of a bitch!" She ran to him like there's no tomorrow, and he aimed his attack to her, but she protected herself with her arms thanks to her new found power. The attack stopped, while Cassie still glows. "Holy shit, I'm a Green Lantern!" She breathed silently. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's—"

"Not again!" Shinnok complained, smacking his face with his palm.

"What's wrong? Can't I do my oath like a good Green Lantern?"

"No! You did the same damn thing like your father twenty years ago! You just discovered your power when you basically used it in kombat, and pretend you never use it! What's next, you want to know the song that plays in my amulet?!"

"Tch, I already know it!" Cassie said confidently. "It's 'Sandstorm' by Durade!"

"About... time..." Johnny said from afar, smiling from finally knowing the song title for so long.

"You cannot hope to survive!" Shinnok said to the blonde. This is it: the final battle, the one where Shinnok will spam the same attack over and over again, becoming a second Shinnok, but worse. Cassie took her powers too seriously and depended on it by using her brutal kicks, making him skyrocket up to the ceiling.

It almost finished him off, but with her inherited power from her father, she did a move that would result in a brutality, but then she finished it off with an X-Ray, showing him his place by punching him in the balls, cracking his skull with the handles of her pistols, and shooting him in the eyes.

"Happy birthday, motherfucker!" Cassie said to the defeated former Elder God. Since a cut scene is convenient to show off how badass Cassie is, she started to beat the crap out of Shinnok and ended it all with a flip kick. Knowing that he is not getting back up, she reverted back to normal.

Jin got up and went to the squad leader, looking at the defeated enemy on the floor.

"That you? Nice," Jin complimented Cassie. As a way to say her thanks, she nodded and smiled at the Shaolin warrior.

"Cassandra Cage..." Raiden croaked. The two young adults looked around to see who that was, and their attention was on Raiden, who was still in that snare. They ran to him, and the injured Thunder God said, "Put me... in the Jinsei."

"What?" Cassie replied in bewilderment.

"But you're... It'll kill you!" Jin blurted out.

"I'm a god... It won't kill me... Must be cleansed. Hurry." Helping him out of the stone hand, Jin and Cassie carried Raiden to the Jinsei, and like a magnet, he flew away until he was inside the core. He started to glow, absorbing the impurity of the chamber. _"Eruni no... kami wa, watashi wa chi..._ something, something Japanese... _wa joka shimasu..."_ With his powers, Raiden's lightning went towards Shinnok's center near the amulet. The fallen Elder God rose up from the ground, yelling from the pain. Raiden did his best to endure, and he pushed through, putting more power into reverting Shinnok back to his normal self. Finally in his original form, Raiden stopped his spell and continued to purify the Jinsei.

From outside the temple, the revenants watch as they sky turned back to normal, while Takeda and Jacqui stood there, and then noticed the revenants disappeared. Getting the fact that they were victorious, the two lovebirds found a bench to sit on.

"That moonlight walk... Can it wait?" Takeda asked Jacqui.

"No walks. Poolside with bathing suits. Umbrella drinks," Jacqui responded.

"Deal," Takeda said, placing a hand on Jacqui's. She looked at him and happily placed her head on his shoulder, while he reciprocated, smiling at ease.

Back inside the Jinsei, Cassie and Jin helped Raiden to a spot where he can rest. The two looked at each other worriedly.

"Is he alive?" the blonde asked the Asian. Jin decided to test it and poked Raiden's face. He groaned, so that answered her question.

"Barely," he replied. "I'll help him. Help your father." Cassie stood up and ran to her father immediately. Before she could help him, Johnny said to her,

"And to think... I was worried when you started dating..." Cassie gave him an unbelievable smile, laughing in the process.

"Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?" she asked. Johnny laughed softly.

"Funny... Beautiful... Saves the world and says the song title I've been trying to find out for years... My work here is done." Cassie grinned at him. Multiple footsteps were heard, and Sonya barged in with soldiers.

"In here!" she ordered. "Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah. Get the medic and make sure Kenshi wasn't left behind again!" With a lot of yes's, they did as they were told as Sonya ran to her daughter and ex-husband. From behind, some of the soldiers went to snag some cake and steal the presents. She looked at his trap, or was she looking at something else too? "We'll fix you up," she said softly to Johnny. "Help is on the way."

"You shoulda seen Cass," Johnny said. "Wiped the floor with Shinnok, and now she's a Green Lantern like me."

"I believe it," Sonya said simply, but with a smile at her daughter. "And you," she said towards Johnny. "You did a great job with your team, Johnny." The actor grinned at the older blonde.

"You hear that, Cass? I'm about to get laid."

"Not what I want to here, but okay," Cassie replied. As soon as the camera panned away from the Cage family, Kenshi finally made it before the screen faded to black.

"Thank goodness I made it," he said panting. "Now, where's my chapter?" Unfortunately for the telepath, he didn't get a response.

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX** •

Instead of giving Kenshi a much deserved chapter, the camera reverts to Raiden, with a much grimmer appearance at an unknown location. His eyes, which were originally an electrifying blue, were now as red as blood. His skin looked much paler, and his nails were long like a woman's. Out of all times, "The Final Countdown" started playing. Raiden was about to speak, but that song was bothering him and was ruining the dramatic moment and his breakout performance.

"Turn that off!" he barked. An unknown person followed his command, and Raiden began to speak to whoever's in front of him. He crossed his arms and said, "Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and time again we defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no—"

"Raiden, we're right here," a familiar voice said to the Thunder God. Due to being slightly corrupted, Raiden has been a little dyslexic. He sighed, and turned to the two he was addressing.

"As I was saying, demanded no remuneration." He uncrossed his arms, walking two steps forward. "What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given." From his messenger bag, he showed his listeners a gift, letting it roll on the floor, and it was Shinnok's head. "Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill." With a deathly glare, he said to the two, "There are fates worse than death."

The listeners were no other than Kitana and Liu Kang. They were shocked to see him in that appearance. Before Raiden could do anything, Kitana whispered to Liu.

"I think he's serious this time, Liu." The Thunder God cleared his throat.

"Now that I've gotten that threat out of the way. Do you, Liu Kang, take Kitana to be your empress?"

"I do," Liu replied. Raiden looked at Kitana.

"And do you, Kitana, take Liu Kang to be your emperor?" Kitana looked at Liu lovingly.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you emperor and empress. Now, I must go trim these nails. They won't stop growing!"

Raiden teleported, leaving a small fire on the carpet, and Shinnok's head on the floor for the two rulers to look at. All the former Elder God could do was gargle and look high like a person on acid. The new rulers looked at each other.

"Mortal Kombat XI confirmed?" Kitana asked her devoted emperor. Liu said to his empress in response,

"Probably. Or maybe a story pack."

 **•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX•MKX** •

 **So now that we're at the author's notes, I first want to say thank you all for the support, even though it's just a parody. XD I'm not one to list out the names for special thanks, but I guess I shall do so now!**

 **MikuHatsuneLove: We both pretty much love the same thing, but your reviews help me keep on going! You're like my cheerleader! :D**

 **xMK Warriorx: Even though you're a guest, I always look forward to what you have to say! So thank you!**

 **en-lumine: I'm glad that you find this story to be funny, and since we're huge Kenshi fans, I made sure to add more scenes with him and give him a spotlight when he's in a chapter. :)**

 **And to everyone else, another round of thanks! I hope you're still reading this, because I have a plan regarding Mortal Kombat:**

 **I plan on making a parody version of _Mortal Kombat 2011_! I already have a summary of it and I'm excited to work on it, but I want to focus on the story above more, but that doesn't mean it will be published after _The Illuminating Mage_ is finished, because I don't know when that one will end. :P At least I don't have to worry about parodying quick time events. :P**

 **I hope to get a word from you all in my new parody!**


End file.
